


Einsamkeit

by CyberneticNemesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Severus, Drama, Drama & Romance, Erotic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Characters, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Have A Child, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Shower Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Snape/ Narzissa – Die Schlacht um Hogwarts wurde verloren. Der Dunkle Lord hat gesiegt. Harry und Draco sind tot. Trauer überwältigt Narzissa Malfoy bei der Beerdigung ihres Sohnes. Das Verhältnis zu ihrem Mann wird immer entfremdeter. Auch Severus Snape ist am Boden zerstört, denn er weiß nicht was schief gelaufen ist bei Dumbledores Plan. Nun ist er gefangen in seiner Position als Schulleiter und Zweiter Mann nach Voldemort. Die Zerrissenheit bringt ihn und Narzissa schließlich näher.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Prolog

Es war ein nebliger Vormittag auf dem Friedhof. Als sei die Stimmung der Anwesenden nicht schon gedrückt genug vermittelte das trübe Wetter noch zusätzliche Düsternis. Narzissa Malfoy stand mit den anderen Anwesenden vor dem Grab ihres Sohnes. Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr sie von dem Tod ihres einzigen Kindes überwältigt war. Ihr Mann Lucius, neben ihr, starrte eisern vor sich hin. Es war nicht auszumachen, was er empfand oder ob er überhaupt etwas empfand.

Als der Sarg ihres Sohnes schließlich in das Grab hinab gelassen wurde konnte Narzissa nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie brach in Tränen aus. Schluchzend schlug sie sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Ihr Mann machte keine Anstalten irgendwie auf sie zu reagieren. Selbst dann nicht als Narzissa voller Verzweiflung auf die Knie sank und bitterlich weinte.

Es war der Freund ihres Mannes, Severus Snape, der schräg hinter ihr stand, der sich schließlich erbarmte, ihr unter die Arme griff und sie wieder auf die Füße zog. Er legte den Arm um sie und führte ein Stück von der Trauergruppe weg. Severus bugsierte Narzissa auf einer Bank und gab ihr ein Taschentuch damit sie ihre Tränen trocknen konnte. Sie wischte sich damit die Augen, doch es half nichts. Die Trauer war zu groß. Severus setzte sich neben sie. Er sagte nichts, strich ihr allerdings beruhigend über den Rücken.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so beieinander saßen. Schließlich löste die Trauergruppe am Grab auf und Lucius kam auf sie zu. Sein Blick war immer noch leer und kalt.

„Komm, Narzissa, wir gehen.“, sagte er. 

Narzissa blickte auf und erhob sich langsam. Ohne ein Wort ging sie mit ihrem Mann. Severus blieb sitzen und sah den beiden nach bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren.

\----------------------------------

Seit dem Tod von Draco kam Narzissa Malfoy das Familienanwesen leer und düster vor. Nichts, was hier je geschah, konnte sie aus von ihrer Trauer ablenken. Es war eine bleierne Atmosphäre, die sich über das gesamte Haus legte. Mit ihrem Mann wechselte sie kaum ein Wort. Auch, weil sie sich mittlerweile aus dem Weg gingen, wo sie nur konnten. Sie schliefen mittlerweile noch nicht mal mehr im selben Bett. Keiner konnte den anderen noch ertragen.

Draco war das verbindende Element in ihrem Leben gewesen und nun da er tot war wurde ihnen beiden sehr schnell bewusst, dass es nichts gab, was sie noch teilten.

Narzissa saß in ihrem Sessel in großen Salon des Hauses. Wie so oft, dieser Tage, mit einem Glas Schnaps in der Hand, in der Hoffnung, der Alkohol würde irgendwie die Leere füllen, die sie mit sich herumtrug.

Eines der Hausmädchen trat ein und nickte ihr höflich zu.

„Herrin, ich habe Besuch für Euch.“, sagte die Dienerin. 

Narzissa sah sie verwundert an. Sie erwartete niemanden.

„Wer ist es?“, fragte sie. 

„Severus Snape, Ma'am.“

„Schick ihn herein.“, sagte Narzissa. 

Die Dienerin verschwand durch die Tür und einen Augenblick später trat Severus ein. Sie sah ihn an. Seit der Beerdigung hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Seine Mime wirkte noch düsterer als ohnehin schon. Er hatte die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels gesteckt und blickte sie abwartend an.

„Womit verdiene ich die Ehre?“, fragte Narzissa ihn. 

„Ich wollte sehen wie es euch geht.“, sagte Severus. 

„Wolltest du?“, entgegnete Narzissa viel schnippischer als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. 

„Wo ist Lucius?“, fragte Severus sie. 

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, antwortete Narzissa. 

Severus kam auf sie zu und setzte sich auf die Couch neben ihr.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Draco war wie ein Sohn für mich.“, sagte Severus. 

Narzissa antwortete nicht. Sie wollte nicht über ihren Sohn sprechen. Sie wollte überhaupt am liebsten gar nicht mehr sprechen über überhaupt nichts.

„Kann ich mir einen nehmen?“, fragte Severus und deutete auf die halbvolle Flasche Brandy auf dem Couchtisch. 

Narzissa nickte. Severus stand auf und nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank. Er schenkte sich etwas ein und schüttete sich den Inhalt gleich auf Ex hinter.

„Bist du also nur hier, um meinen Schnaps zu trinken?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich es alleine nicht mehr ausgehalten habe.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Ich dachte, die Schule braucht ihren Direktor.“

„Wofür denn noch? Läuft doch alles am Schnürchen seit dem Sieg des Dunklen Lords.“

„Er hat dich nicht zufällig mit einer Aufgabe betraut?“, fragte Narzissa. Severus lachte hohl. 

„Die Zeiten des gegenseitigen Ausspionierens sind vorbei. Der Krieg ist zu Ende. Vermutlich werden wir bald alle arbeitslos.“, sagte Severus. Narzissa entging nicht die Ironie in seiner Stimme. 

„Du doch sicher nicht.“, entgegnete sie. 

„Entweder ich sitze in der Schule und mache Papierkram oder ich sitze in der Villa des Dunklen Lords und mache Papierkram. Überhaupt scheint die Welt nur noch aus Papierkram zu bestehen.“ 

„Klingt ja fast als ob du dich langweilen würdest.“, schloss Narzissa. 

„Natürlich ist das nichts im Vergleich zur ständigen Todesgefahr.“, antwortete Severus sarkastisch. 

Narzissa musste lächeln. Vermutlich das erste Mal seit Wochen. Severus schenkte sich noch ein Glas ein und setzte sich wieder neben sie.

„Du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn dich etwas bedrückt.“, sagte er. 

Ja, das wusste Narzissa. Severus war immer der gute Freund gewesen mit dem man reden konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius konnte er gut zuhören.

„Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre mit ihm gestorben.“, entgegnete sie. 

„Sag das nicht.“

„Du weißt nicht wie das ist ein Kind zu verlieren.“, entgegnete Narzissa ihm bitter. 

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich war sein Pate. Mich hat sein Tod genauso tief getroffen.“, sagte Severus. 

„Und was tun wir nun mit dieser Erkenntnis?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete Severus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er griff nach seinem Glas und trank einen Schluck Brandy. 

Sie hörten wie sich Tür am anderen Ende des Saals öffnete. Lucius trat ein. Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein kurzes Haar wirkte ungekämmt und sein Bart unrasiert. Er trug ein weißes, zerknittertes Hemd mit Hosenträgern und einer schwarzen Hose. Insgesamt wirkte er als sei er gerade erst irgendwo aufgewacht.

„Severus.“, sagte er und es klang überrascht. „Was machst du hier?“

„Ich sehe nach wie es euch geht.“

„Hat der Dunkle Lord dich geschickt?“, fragte Lucius misstrauisch. 

„Warum sollte er?“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich bin aus freien Stücken hier.“

Das Einzige, was Narzissa und ihr Mann noch gemeinsam hatte war ihr Misstrauen gegenüber ihrer Umwelt. Dracos Tod in der Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte nichts daran geändert, dass sie in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords immer noch weit unten lagen. Für sie fühlte sich der Sieg der Todesser wie eine Niederlage an. Und keiner von ihnen konnte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ihr Herr jetzt angeblich die Intrigen aufgegeben habe. Das passte nicht zu ihm.

Lucius brummte irgendetwas in sich hinein. Sein Blick huschte von Severus zu Narzissa und zurück. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und verließ den Saal. Severus machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, doch Narzissa hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass ihn!“, sagte sie. 

„Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?“, fragte Severus. 

Narzissa war klar, dass Severus Eins und Eins zusammenzählte bei ihrem Verhalten. Aber das war ihr im Moment gleich.

„Nein, nichts. Das ist vermutlich auch das Problem.“, sagte sie. 

Severus lehnte sich zurück und trank seinen Brandy.


	2. Ein guter Freund

Nach dem Besuch in Malfoy Manor kehrte Severus Snape nach Hogwarts zurück. Er verstand Narzissas Schmerz nur zu gut. Ihm ging es schließlich ähnlich. Er hatte viel getan und geopfert, um Draco am Leben zu halten. Dass ihn während der Schlacht nun ausgerechnet ein blinder Fluch erwischte war schon fast Ironie des Schicksals. Der Tod war so belanglos und nebensächlich gewesen, dass sie Dracos Leiche erst am nächsten Morgen irgendwo in den Trümmern fanden. Es war ein Jammer. Severus war in dieser Nacht selbst mehrmals knapp dem Sensenmann von der Schippe gesprungen. Es fehlte immer nicht viel. Am Ende jedoch war die Übermacht der Todesser zu groß. Der Orden des Phönix wurde brutal aufgerieben. Harry Potter getötet und mit ihm alle Überlebenden der Schlacht. Der Dunkle Lord kannte keine Gnade und ließ sie hinrichten. Als mahnendes Zeichen an alle, die ihm jetzt noch Widerstand leisten wollten.

Seitdem war es ruhig geworden in der Zaubererschaft. Bis auf ein paar Einzelne hatte der Großteil akzeptiert, dass der Dunkle Lord von nun an über sie herrschte. Severus fragte sich jedoch immer wieder wann genau Dumbledores Plan scheiterte. Während der Schlacht oder bereits davor? Severus hatte von seiner Position aus alles getan, was nötig war, doch offenbar reichte das nicht.

Nun war es seine Aufgabe weiter als Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu fungieren und die Schäden am Schloss zu beseitigen. Diese waren emens. Sicher würde die Schule erst im nächsten Jahr wieder öffnen. Seine Aufgabe bestand nun darin die Renovierungsarbeiten zu überwachen. Es war ein regelrechter Papierkrieg, den er sich mit dem Ministerium lieferte. Es ging um Schadenersatz und Bauförderungen. Das ganze Programm. Man hätte meinen können ein Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und alles sieht wie neu aus. Hogwarts war jedoch kein herunter gefallenes Glas. Es war ein Dauerbauprojekt. Das war bereits so bevor hier alles in Stücke gesprengt wurde. Immer ging irgendwas kaputt oder brauchte Ersatz. Das Leben eines Schulleiters bestand quasi nur aus Anforderungsformularen.

Severus hasste diese Arbeit und er war über jede Gelegenheit froh, die dafür sorgte, dass er von seinem Schreibtisch fort kam. Eine solche Gelegenheit spazierte eines Morgens in Form von Narzissa Malfoy in sein Büro. Severus war völlig überrascht als sie hier auftauchte. Als er sie Zuhause besucht hatte war sie äußerst trübsinnig gewesen und er dachte sie wolle lieber allein sein. Dass sie jetzt in seinem Büro stand verwirrte ihn.

„Hallo, Severus.“, sagte sie. 

„Guten Tag, Narzissa. Was verschlägt dich hierher?“, fragte Severus und erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Ich bin hier, um die Sachen meines Sohnes abzuholen.“

Das hatte Severus völlig vergessen. Es kam normaler Weise selten vor, dass Schüler einfach starben. Passierte es doch bekamen die Eltern alle Akten und noch im Schloss verbliebenen Privatgegenstände ausgehändigt.

„Oh, natürlich.“, sagte Severus. „Wenn du mir folgen würdest?“

Sie gingen hinunter in die Kerker, die die Schlacht erstaunlich gut überstanden hatten. Hier gab es auch das Schularchiv, dass im wesentlichen aus großen Schränken und Regalen mit Aktenordnern bestand. Die Verwaltung des Schlosses hatte ihm sonst immer die gute Minerva abgenommen, doch sie wurde zusammen mit allen anderen Aufständischen hingerichtet. Stolz wie immer war sie in den Tod gegangen. Severus musste der Hinrichtung beiwohnen. Er sah jetzt noch ihr Gesicht vor sich.

„Hier ist es.“, sagte Severus und holte eine Kiste aus dem Schrank. Auf ebenjener befand sich Klemmbrett mit einer Feder. „Du musst das hier noch unterschreiben.“ 

Narzissa nahm das Klemmbrett und die Feder in die Hand. Während sie es unterschrieb rann ihr eine Träne von der Wange. Severus konnte nicht anders als sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Es war eine Übersprungshandlung. Er verstand ihre Trauer vermutlich wie niemand sonst.

Sie schluchze und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er hätte gern etwas gesagt, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was der Situation angemessen gewesen wäre. Also hielt er sie nur fest.

„Entschuldige, Severus.“, sagte Narzissa mit schwacher Stimme. 

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen.“, antwortete Severus. 

Er nahm das Klemmbrett an sich und legte es in eins der Regale.

„Ich lasse dir die Sachen bringen. Komm.“, sagte Severus.

Sanft schob er sie aus dem Archiv und brachte sie in sein Quartier. Dort bugsierte er sie auf der Couch. Er holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Whisky und schenkte ihnen ein.

„Hier.“, sagte er und reichte Narzissa den Schnaps. Zögerlich nahm sie das Glas in die Hand und trank einen Schluck. 

Severus zog die Robe aus und hängte sie über den Stuhl, bevor er sich neben sie setzte.

„Ich habe immerzu das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Ich versuche zu atmen, schnappe nach Luft, doch da ist nichts.“, sagte Narzissa zittrig unter Tränen.

„Und Lucius?“, fragte Severus. 

„Was soll mit dem sein?“, fragte Narzissa und es klang erbost. 

„Ich bin kein kompletter Idiot.“, bemerkte Severus.

„Wir reden nicht mehr miteinander. Er zieht es vor alles zu verdrängen. Mich lässt er allein mit alldem.“, sagte Narzissa. 

Severus ging ihre Ehe nichts an, doch das klang als hätten die Eheleute Malfoy die meiste Zeit miteinander gelebt.

„Er meint es sicher nicht böse.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Oh nein, er meint überhaupt nichts, das ist sein Problem! Er schiebt es beiseite. So wie immer.“

Severus sah in sein Glas und schwenkte es hin und her. Narzissa war hier, weil sie niemanden sonst hatte mit dem sie hätte reden können. Ihr ganzer Schmerz brach jetzt aus ihr heraus und sie fing wieder an bitterlich zu weinen. Severus stellte sein Glas beiseite und nahm sie in den Arm. Er wusste das er nicht viel mehr tun konnte als ihr Trost zu spenden.

\-------------------------------

Als Narzissa Malfoy in ihr Haus zurückkehrte wartete bereits Lucius auf sie. Er stand am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Ländereien.

„Ganz schön spät.“, bemerkte er. „Wo warst du so lange?“

„Was interessiert es dich?“, giftete Narzissa ihn an. 

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte nur, dass ein paar Blätter in Hogwarts ausfüllen nicht den ganzen Nachmittag dauert.“

Noch bevor Lucius die Worte richtig ausgesprochen hatte schlug eine Blumenvase knapp neben seinem Kopf in der Wand ein. Er schrecke zusammen und duckte sich. Narzissa sah ihn wütend an. Bevor er ihr etwas auf ihren Ausbruch erwidern konnte war sie schon davon gestürmt.


	3. Begegnungen

Nach Narzissas Besuch in Hogwarts hing Severus ihr im Gedanken nach. Sie hatte so sehr und verzweifelt in seinen Armen geweint. Das ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Man hätte meinen können er stünde vielleicht über diesen Dingen, aber dem war nicht so. Er konnte Frauen einfach nicht weinen sehen. Vermutlich war er deshalb auch einer der wenigen Todesser, die nie Gefallen an sexueller Gewalt fanden. Es fühlte sich für ihn erbärmlich an sich an Frauen zu vergreifen. Und diejenigen, die das taten, verachtete umso mehr.

Er hatte gestern sehr lange mit ihr auf der Couch gesessen und sie getröstet. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise spürte er so wie elendig und einsam er sich selbst fühlte. Was hätte Severus für eine Umarmung gegeben? Für eine Weile ließ sich Einsamkeit kompensieren. Zur Not auch durch gekauften Sex, aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Vielleicht brauchte er Narzissa ja auch so wie sie ihn? Aber das war Unsinn! Sie war mit seinem besten Freund verheiratet, auch wenn sie im Augenblick nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Was bildete er sich ein? Sie hatte gerade ihren Sohn verloren und war völlig verstört! Das als irgendwelche Avancen zu deuten war lächerlich. Sein Kopf machte ihm da etwas vor.

Eine Eule mit einem dicken Umschlag im Schnabel kam ans Fenster geflattert. Severus erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete das Fenster. Er nahm den Briefumschlag entgegen und die Eule flatterte davon. Severus riss ihn auf und noch mehr Papier als er ohnehin schon auf dem Schreibtisch hatte purzelte ihm entgegen. Darunter eine Einladung zu einem Empfang im Anwesen des Dunklen Lords für den heutigen Abend. Severus atmete tief. Er hasste diese Partys. Nichts war schlimmer als betrunkene Todesser.

Leider musste Severus erscheinen. Er hatte ohnehin eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Gesellschaftsevents und aufdringlichen Smalltalk. Diese Abende hingegen empfand er im besten Fall als langatmig und im schlimmsten Fall als abgrundtief ekelerregend. Das kam darauf wie sich alle benahmen. Der Dunkle Lord wusste allerdings wie man gute Laune unter seinen Männern verbreitete. Erst recht nach so einem Sieg wie dem seinen.

Severus wusste jetzt schon es würde ein Alptraum werden. Vielleicht sollte er sich vorher schon mal kräftig betrinken, dann bekam er vielleicht nicht mit, was um ihn herum alles passierte. Es nützte ja nichts.

\--------------------------------

Am Abend kleidete sich Severus in ein schwarzes Hemd und Anzug und darüber seine Robe. Entgegen seines Vorsatzes von heute Morgen hatte er sich noch nicht betrunken. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass er seine Nüchternheit bereuen würde, doch er wusste ja, dass als die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords irgendwie seriös wirken sollte. Auch wenn ihm überhaupt nicht danach war.

Also apparierte er pünktlich zum Anwesen und versuchte so zu tun als würde ihm das alles nicht unendlich auf den Zeiger gehen.

Die Villa des Dunklen Lords war groß und weitläufig. Er hatte sie irgendeinem hingerichteten Reinblüter abgenommen. Es gab einen großen Saal mit hohen Fenstern und eine weit auslaufende Treppen, die ins obere Stockwerk und zu den Räumlichkeiten des Dunklen Lords führten, inklusive seines Arbeitszimmers.

Severus verbrachte hier fast so viel Zeit wie in Hogwarts und daher kannte er fast alle Räumlichkeiten auswendig. Im Saal sammelten sich nach und nach die Todesser zusammen mit ihren Mitbringseln – Ehefrauen oder Liebschaften.

Schließlich trat der Dunkle Lord an den Gipfel der Treppe und schaut auf sie herab. In seiner Hand hielt er ein halbvolles Weinglas.

„Meime Freunde.“, sagte er seltsam gedehnt. „Wir habem allem Grund zu feiern! Unser Sieg auf dem wir so lange gewartet habem ist vollkommen. Isch trinke auf Euch!“

Der Dunkle Lord breitete die Arme aus und trank auf Ex aus seinem Glas. Severus stutzte. War Lord Voldemort etwa angetrunken? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob das mit gespaltener Seele und unsterblich verunstalteten Körper überhaupt ging. Offensichtlich schon.

Die Todesser jubelten ihrem Führer entgegen und die Festlichkeit begann ausgelassen. Ein Teil der Leute fraß sich sofort beim Buffet durch. Der andere Teil redete noch miteinander und trank. Und der letzte Teil stürzte sich in das Vergnügen eines Walzers.

Wie so oft stand Severus am Rand und beobachtete das Treiben. Er erschrak als ihn plötzlich jemand an der Schulter anfasste. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war es der Dunkle Lord höchst selbst, jetzt wieder mit einem vollen Weinglas in der Hand.

„Freue dich, Severus. Ohne dich wäre das alles nicht möglich gewesen.“

„Ja, mein Lord.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Och, nicht dieses steife ' _Ja, mein Lord_.' Amüsier' dich.“, sagte Voldemort und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter wie ein alter Kumpel. Severus war es höchst unangenehm.

„Natürlich. Ich meine … ich gehe dann mal … mich amüsieren und so.“, sagte Severus so steif wie ein Brett. 

Er ging in die Menge, hätte aber schwören können den Blick des Dunklen Lords im Nacken zu haben. Als er den Saal durchquerte stieß er fast mit Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy zusammen.

„Severus.“, sagte Narzissa überrascht. Lucius stand fast etwas teilnahmslos neben ihr.

„Schon dich zu sehen. Lucius.“, sagte Severus. Er nickte seinem Freund zu, doch der schien es gar nicht zu registrieren. 

„Willst du etwas trinken?“, fragte Narzissa. „Komm.“

Sie nahm seinen Arm und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Lucius ließ sie ungerührt stehen. Sie gingen zum Getränkeausschank und Nazissa schenkte ihm ein großes Glas mit Rotwein ein.

„Darf ich fragen, was mit Lucius los ist?“, sagte Severus und nahm sein Glas in die Hand. 

„Ach, der.“, bemerkte Narzissa als wolle sie nicht an ihren Mann erinnert werden. „Sag mir lieber wie es dir geht. Ich hab dich neulich wohl etwas zerknirscht hinterlassen.“

„Hast du nicht.“, entgegnete Severus. „Wenn dann war ich das selbst.“

„Du musst mich nicht anlügen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, der es gerade schlecht geht. Komm, gehen wir nach draußen.“ 

Severus ging mit ihr aus dem Saal, hinaus in die milde Sommerluft.

„Kannst du ehrlich zu mir sein?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Die Wahrheit? Die ist etwas melodramatisch.“, antwortete Severus. 

Narzissa lachte leise auf.

„Was dich beschäftigt kann wohl kaum melodramatischer sein als ich.“

Severus überlegte, ob er wirklich den Mund aufmachen sollte.

„Die Sache ist, es fühlt sich nicht nach einem großen Sieg an.“, sagte er bedacht. 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. So viele Tote und so wenig Trost.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

Severus spürte wie seine Hand in die ihre nahm und ihm mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken streichelte. Er sah sie überrascht an, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

„Ich bin … verwirrt.“, sagte Severus langsam. 

„Wer ist das nicht in diesen Zeiten?“, antwortete Sie. 

Severus zog seine Hand weg und ging einen Schritt rückwärts. Narzissa sah ihn traurig an.

„Entschuldige.“, sagte sie. 

„Ich bin mir bloß nicht sicher, ob du weißt, was du tust.“, entgegnete er. 

„Glaubst du, es könnte mich diskreditieren, wenn ich die Nähe des Freundes meines Mannes suche? Kann es denn wirklich noch schlimmer werden?“, fragte Narzissa ihn. 

Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er fühlte sich verwirrt. Diese kleine Annäherung gerade. Wie sie seine Hand hielt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das angemessen ist.“, sagte Severus. 

„Was ist denn heutzutage schon noch angemessen?“, entgegnete sie ihm und trank aus ihrem Weinglas. „Ich habe es nicht mehr nötig irgendeine Fassade zu wahren.“ 

Severus wusste, dass als Draco noch lebte und die Familie Malfoy noch nicht in Ungnade gefallen war, es ihr immer wichtig war korrekt zu wirken. Den Adligen war immer wichtig wie sie wirkten und was über sie geredet wurde. Der Tod ihres Sohnes hatte Narzissa offenbar dazu gebracht jegliche Scharade fallen zu lassen. Sie zeigte sich nun offen. Ihm gegenüber und womöglich auch ihrem Mann.

„Was willst du von mir, Narzissa?“, fragte er sie nun direkt. 

Sie antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah ihn zunächst nur nachdenklich an.

„Ich will fort. Ich halte dieses Haus und Lucius nicht mehr aus.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Wer will mich hindern? Du?“, fragte sie und ihr alter malfoyscher Stolz schimmerte durch ihr trauriges Gesicht. 

„Was ist mit deiner Schwester?“, fragte Severus. 

Narzissa fing an laut zu lachen. Severus blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Was ist so komisch?“, fragte Severus. 

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sich Bella für den Zustand meiner Ehe interessiert? Sie, die das Bett mit dem Dunklen Lord teilt und dafür ihren Ehemann wie einen Idioten aussehen lässt?“ 

Severus musste ein seltsames Gesicht gemacht haben, denn sie hörte sofort auf zu lachen.

„Du wusstest das nicht?“, fragte sie erstaunt. 

„Ich interessiere mich nicht sonderlich für das Liebesleben irgendwelcher Todesser.“, entgegnete er und versuchte nicht so zu schauen als ob ihn das irgendwie bei seiner Scham berührte. 

„Ach, Severus, bei so was warst du noch nie der Schnellste.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Ähm … also ich …“, stammelte er und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. „Ich konnte es mir wohl nicht vorstellen.“

Narzissa nahm seinen Arm und kam ihm nun ungewöhnlich nah.

„Bella hingegen schon.“, flüsterte sie ihm zu und begann zu kichern. 

Severus fühlte sich seltsam. Narzissa so vergnügt zu sehen, bei so einem Thema, irritierte ihn. Er war nicht prüde, aber die Vorstellung, dass Bellatrix mit Voldemort … da verknotete sich etwas in seinem Hirn.

Narzissa leerte ihr Glas.

„Also?“, fragte sie. „Wie verbleiben wir?“

„Verbleiben?“, fragte Severus nun noch verwirrter. 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich etwas von dir will?“, fragte sie und musterte ihn. 

Severus war in diesen Dingen einfach verdammt schlecht. Er konnte den Arm um sie legen und sie trösten und dabei nichts empfinden außer Freundschaft. Das was sie hier andeutete hingegen war für ihn völlig verdreht. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wie sollte das funktionieren?

„Du bist betrunken.“, gab Severus nüchtern zurück. 

„Vielleicht.“, sagte Narzissa. „Die Sache ist die, ich drehe durch, wenn ich noch länger in Malfoy Manor bleibe. Du bist doch vollkommen allein in Hogwarts. Gib mir irgendein Zimmer. Meinetwegen schlafe ich sogar in der Besenkammer, aber ich halte es mit Lucius an meiner Seite nicht mehr länger aus.“

„Das wird aussehen als würde ich ...“, begann Severus. 

„Was? Dass du Lucius Malfoy seine Frau ausspannst? Unsere Ehe ist an einem Punkt, wo es auf so ein Gerücht nun auch nicht mehr ankommt.“, erwiderte Narzissa. 

Severus wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich nicht betrunken war, sondern das völlig ernst meinte und ihm absolut fachmännisch ein Angebot unterbreitete.

„Hmm.“, machte Severus und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. 

„Sag schon _Ja_.“, drängte ihn Narzissa. 

„Na gut.“, brummte Severus.

„Danke.“, sagte Narzissa. 

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und Severus fühlte sich erneut sehr verwirrt. Ein Teil von ihm sagte, dass das in einer Katastrophe enden musste. Selbst wenn sie nur im Schloss wohnte. Severus hatte sich zwar Gesellschaft gewünscht, aber das ging ihm fast zu schnell. Narzissa hatte ja gesagt er sei langsam.


	4. Der Kuss

Severus war einigermaßen überrascht als Narzissa Mafoy am nächsten Morgen mit einem Koffer in der Hand auf dem Schlossgelände auftauchte. Als er heute früh erwacht war hatte er zunächst gedacht, dass er im Alkoholrausch alles nur geträumt habe. Doch es war real. Narzissa kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn freundlich. Er zeigte ihr ein freies Gästezimmer im Schloss. Er wollte sie nur ungern irgendwo bei sich in den Kerkern einquartieren.

Anschließend ging er wieder ins Schulleiterbüro, um sich weiter an seinen Papierstapeln abzuarbeiten. Er merkte dabei nicht wie die zeit verging, denn als die Tür zum Büro aufging und Narzissa eintrat sah er sie zunächst überrascht an.

„Hast du mich nicht erwartet?“, fragte sie. 

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich noch einrichten.“, sagte Severus ohne von der Pergamentrollte auf seinem Schreibtisch aufzusehen. 

„Oh, ich komme mit Wenig aus. Bei den Blacks hat man uns schon immer sehr spartanisch erzogen.“, antwortete sie. 

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht.“, sagte Severus. 

„Ich bin weder meine Schwester noch mein Cousin.“, entgegnete Narzissa und ließ sich auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Sie sah sich um. „Machst du das den ganzen Tag?“

„So ziemlich. Es ist wie verhext. Ich arbeite den ganzen Tag Papierstapel ab und am nächsten Morgen steht da ein Neuer.“, antwortete Severus nicht ohne Ironie in der Stimme. 

Narzissa lächelte sanft. Sie überschlug die Beine und sah ihn an. Severus merkte wie unruhig er wurde, während sie ihn beobachtete. Als er sich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte legte er die Feder weg und ging hinüber zu Narzissa. Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Also schön.“, sagte Severus. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

„Du könntest mich in den Arm nehmen.“, sagte Narzissa ungerührt, doch Severus sah sie ungläubig an. „Fühlst du dich nicht auch manchmal so leer? So vergessen?“

„Ja.“, gestand Severus zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. „Weißt du, es hat mich mitgenommen. All das. Als du letzte Mal hier warst, da dachte ich … nun, ich dachte ich kann deinen Schmerz verstehen.“ 

„Draco war alles, was ich hatte – und dieser elende Krieg hat ihn mir genommen. Warum musste ich überleben und er nicht?“, fragte Narzissa und Severus konnte sehen wie diese unglaubliche Traurigkeit wieder in ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte. 

„Ich habe auch Menschen verloren.“, sagte Severus. „Es gibt keinen Grund. Sie starben einfach.“ 

„Wen hast du verloren?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Das ist schon zu lange her als ob es noch eine Bedeutung hätte.“, sagte Severus. 

„Du hast den Schmerz verdrängt.“

„Nein, der Schmerz ist noch in mir. Ich muss jeden Tag mit ihm leben. Ich habe akzeptiert, dass es weh tut.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Wie?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„In dem ich mir Hoffnung machte, dass ich sie eines Tages wiedersehe, aber vermutlich ist das albernes Geschwätz.“, entgegnete Severus düster. 

„Wer war sie?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Das ist egal.“, sagte Severus. 

„Aber du empfindest noch immer etwas.“

Severus verdammte sich selbst. Er hätte die Klappe halten sollen! Tief atmend erhob er sich, stecke die Hände in Taschen seine Robe und sah aus dem Fenster. Severus kämpfte mit sich und fühlte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals.

Er spürte wie Narzissa ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Du musst nicht darüber sprechen. Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie. 

„Nein.“, antwortete er mit ungewöhnlich schwacher Stimme. „Schon okay. Außerdem ist das alles verdammt lange her.“

Narzissa legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Wieder fühlte Severus sich seltsam, weil sie ihn so berührte. Es überforderte ihn. Diese ganzen menschlichen Dinge. Severus wndte sich Narzissa zu und legte seine Arme um sie. Dabei roch er zum ersten Mal bewusst den Duft ihrer Haare. Warum fiel ihm das gerade jetzt auf?

Sie standen da, mitten im Lehrerzimmer sanft aneinander gelehnt.

_ Das ist so seltsam _ , dachte Severus immer wieder. Warum hatte er diese Gefühle? Lag es wirklich nur an ihrem gemeinsamen Schmerz? Er hatte nie mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfunden und jetzt war er so verwirrt und wusste nicht mehr wie er das alles einordnen sollte. 

\------------------------------------

Nach dem Gespräch im Lehrerzimmer war Narzissa verschwunden. Sie wusste, dass sie Severus verletzt hatte als sie so ausgefragt hatte. Also ging sie zurück in ihr Gästezimmer. Sie wusste bis dato gar nicht, dass es so was in Hogwarts überhaupt gab. Der Raum war ähnlich den Quartieren der Lehrer. Mit einem Wohnbereich, einem Schlafzimmer und einem kleinen Bad.

Narzissa lag auf der Couch vor dem Kamin und hatte die Beine hochgelegt als plötzlich das laute Knallen eines Apparierzaubers erklang. Sie schreckte hoch und sah einen Hauselfen, der sich tief vor ihr verbeugte.

„Madam, der Schulleiter lässt fragen, ob Sie das Abendessen mit ihm einnehmen möchten?“, fragte der Elf mit hoher Piepstimme. 

Narzissa hatte gar nicht an so etwas gedacht, da sie glaubte, sie hätte Severus in Verlegenheit gebracht.

„Natürlich.“, sagte sie zu dem Elfen. Mit einem erneuten Knall verschwand er. 

Es dauerte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde ehe es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Nazissa öffnete und erblickte Severus. Er sah ganz seltsam aus ohne seine Robe und nur in einem schwarzen Pullover, aus dem sein weißes Hemd herausragte.

„Also, wollen wir? Das Abendbrot habe ich in den Kerker bringen lassen. Die Große Halle ist schließlich immer noch ein Trümmerfeld.“, sagte er und reichte ihr seinen Arm. 

Sie wunderte sich über seine Manieren. Ohne jedoch weiter darauf einzugehen ergriff sie seinen Arm und ging mit ihr hinunter in den Kerker.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“, sagte Narzissa kurz bevor sie da waren. „Ich hätte nicht so aufdringlich sein sollen.“

„Keine Entschuldigung nötig.“, entgegnete er ihr. „Ich bin ein Esel und zwar ein verdammt langsamer.“ 

Severus öffnete die Tür zu seinem Quartier. Auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer stand das Abendessen mit silbernen Tellern und Gläsern. Es gab Steak und Würstchen und Nachtisch. Alles, was es sonst in der großen Halle auch gab, nur in einem viel kleineren Maßstab.

Sie setzten sich und begannen zu essen. Severus war anständig-höflich. Eine Seite an ihm, die wohl nur die Wenigsten zu Gesicht bekamen. Nachdem er den ersten Bissen seines Steaks heruntergeschluckt hatte wandte er sich an sie.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was du von mir willst.“, sagte er und faltete die Hände. „Du willst weit mehr als nur eine Umarmung.“

Narzissa schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Warum war dieser Mann nur so begriffsstutzig? Das hatte sie ihm doch schon am Abend im Anwesen erklärt!

„Wie du schon sagtest, ich bin langsam.“, fügte Severus hinzu. „Die Wahrheit ist , ich will das auch. Du bist immer noch eine gute Freundin und ich weiß nicht, warum ich plötzlich diese Gefühle für dich entwickle.“

„Aber ich weiß es.“, entgegnete Narzissa. „Wir sind beide viel verletzlicher als wir aussehen. Du bist einsam, genau wie ich. Und wir beide haben jemanden verloren, der uns sehr nahe stand.“

„Wow.“, machte Severus leise. „Du hättest Psychologin werden sollen.“

„Dazu brauch ich keinen Seelenklempner. Das ist Intuition.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Und was ist mit Lucius?“, fragte Severus. 

„Was hast du nur immer mit meinem Mann?“, fragte Narzissa ungehalten. 

„Früher oder später wird er es herausfinden.“

„Und wenn schon!“, sagte Narzissa. „Er hat seit Dracos Tod nichts anderes gemacht als mich zu ignorieren und sich zu verkriechen. Ich weiß, du denkst, du handelst gegen deinen besten Freund, wenn du Zeit mit mir verbringst. Das es unangemessen ist und so weiter.“

„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen zwischenmenschlichen Einschätzungen.“, gab Severus zu. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du wegen mir Probleme bekommst.“

„Mach dir um meinen Mann keine Sorgen.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

„Wenn du das sagst.“

Sie konnte den Zweifel in Severus' Stimme hören. Er glaubte vermutlich nicht, dass das gut enden würde. Sie mochte Severus, aber er war ein beinahe grenzenloser Pessimist.

Nach dem Abendessen begleitete er sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Als sie in der Tür stand drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Seveus um und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie konnte sehen wie er steif wurde, während sein Gehirn verarbeitete, was sie gerade getan hatte.

„Gute Nacht.“, sagte sie zu ihm und verschwand endgültig durch die Tür. 

Severus stand noch mindestens eine Minute im Flur. Er war wirklich langsam.


	5. Einsamkeit

Als Severus am Morgen erwachte musste er an Narzissas Kuss denken. Ein Teil von ihm wollte mehr von diesen ganzen Berührungen, von der Nähe und allem. Sein Verstand hingegen sprach eine Warnung nach der anderen an ihn aus. Er hatte gestern Stunden gebraucht, um sich klar zu werden, was Narzissa eigentlich von ihm wollte. Dass sie nichts anderes wollte als seine Nähe, seine Berührungen. Sie wollte geliebt werden und zwar so wie ihr Mann nicht dazu im Stande war.

Severus hatte sich um sie gekümmert als es ihr besonders schlecht ging. Er hatte sie umarmt und mit ihr gesprochen. Ihr eine Schulter gegeben an der sie sich ausweinen konnte. In der Anwesenheit der Todesser musste Severus immer mühsam alle Emotionen unterdrücken. Als er jedoch Narzissa umarmt hatte und mit ihr stundenlang dasaß, da war ihm plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen, dass er das gleiche brauchte.

Mühsam erhob Severus sich aus seinem Bett und zog seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel an. Im Wohnzimmer war der Tisch bereits für das Frühstück gedeckt. War es etwa schon so spät? Er eilte ins Bad und wusch sich rasch. Anschließend zog er seine Sachen an. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn an der Tür klopfte es schon. Er öffnete sie und vor ihm stand Narzissa.

„Guten Morgen.“, sagte sie und trat ein. 

Severus setzte sich an den Tisch und blickte Narzissa an. Er wollte ihr sagen, was er fühlte, doch er bekam kein einziges Wort heraus.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Narzissa, die offensichtlich seine Sprachlosigkeit bemerkt hatte.

„Ich … also ich …“ Severus wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. „Der Kuss.“

„Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?“, fragte Narzissa mit einem leisen Kichern. 

Severus verfluchte sich selbst. Er konnte komplexe, alchemistische Formeln ausrechnen und schwierige magische Theorie in Abhandlungen verfassen. Was er nicht konnte war angstfrei einer Frau zu sagen, was er fühlte.

Narzissa griff über den Tisch und nahm seine Hand.

„Willst du mich noch mal küssen?“, fragte sie ganz ernsthaft. 

„Ja.“, sagte Severus knapp. Es kostete ihm immer so viel Kraft so etwas auszusprechen. In seinem Kopf war alles geordnet, doch sobald er den Mund aufmachte war er nur noch ein Nervenbündel. 

„Warum hast du so viel Angst davor?“, fragte Narzissa als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. 

„Meine letzte Beziehung ist katastrophal geendet.“, sagte er. „Ist lange her. Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich deine Nähe will. Ich will ...“ 

Severus rieb sich angestrengt die Stirn. Warum war das nur so schwierig?

Narzissa erhob sich und ging zu ihm herüber. Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

„Komm her, Severus.“, sagte sie. 

Zögernd ergriff er ihre Hand und stand auf. Narzissa legte ihre Arme um ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Siehst du, das ist gar nicht so schwer.“, sagte sie. 

Vorsichtig legte Severus seine Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Er sog den sanften Geruch ihres Parfüms ein und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Es war als würde eine schwere Last von ihm abfallen.

Narzissa löste ihre Umarmung um ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Erneut küsste sie ihn. Zärtlich und doch bestimmt.

„Das ist Schritt Zwei.“, sagte sie. „Weißt du, was Schritt Drei ist?“ 

„Wir sollten das nicht tun.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Warum? Was hat dir deine letzte Frau angetan, dass du so große Angst hast?“

„Sie hat mir nichts angetan. Sie ist gestorben.“, sagte Severus mit zitternder Stimme. 

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und setzte sich auf die Couch. Severus schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und begann zu schluchzen. Er wusste, dass jemand wie er nicht so dasitzen und heulen sollte. Noch dazu vor der Frau seines besten Freundes.

Er spürte wie Narzissa sich neben ihn setzte und ihn in ihre Arme schloss. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Er fühlte wie sie ihm sanft durch sein Haar streichelte. Severus wollte doch nichts mehr als dass ihn jemand liebte. Warum musste es dann immer so schwer für ihn sein?

„Wir haben beide viel durchgemacht, Severus.“, sagte Narzissa zu ihm. „Vielleicht zu viel.“

Er setzte sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers die Augen.

„Ein Hogwarts-Schulleiter sollte nicht heulen wie ein Baby.“, murmelte Severus. 

„Hör auf es zu verstecken.“, sagte Narzissa zu ihm. 

Severus wünschte das wäre so einfach gewesen. Sein Leben lang hatte er immer verborgen wer er war. Wenn doch einmal jemand an der Oberfläche kratzte, dann fühlte er sich verletzt, verwundet wie ein wildes Tier.

\-------------------------------

Den Tag über brachte Severus im Büro nichts zu Stande. Er musste immerzu an heute Morgen denken. Irgendwann gab er es auf und setzte sich mit einer Flasche Whiskey vor den Kamin.

Als Narzissa irgendwann kam, um nach ihm zu sehen lag er dösig und halbwegs betrunken in einem der Sessel. Er bemerkte sie erst als sie ihm schon ganz nah war. Erschrocken fuhr Severus hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung.“, sagte Narzissa und hob abwehrend die Hände. 

Severus erhob sich und rieb sich mit einer Hand sein Auge.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es dir so schlecht geht.“, sagte Narzissa mit Blick auf die halb leere Whiskyflasche auf dem Boden. 

„Mir geht es immer schlecht, nicht nur heute.“, entgegnete Severus. „Manchmal würde ich am Liebsten sterben.“

Narzissa sah ihn an. In ihrem Gesicht breitete sich etwas aus. Erstaunen? Furcht?

„Das wusste ich nicht.“, sagte sie schließlich. 

„Ich gehe damit auch nicht hausieren.“, antwortete Severus. „Ich bin manchmal so müde von alldem.“ 

„Komm mit, ich mach dir einen Tee, damit du wieder auf die Beine kommst.“, sagte Narzissa und nahm seinen Arm. 

Sie ging mit ihm in ihr Gastzimmer und bugsierte ihn dort auf der Couch. Ein Hauself brachte ihr eine ganze Kanne mit Earl Grey. Narzissa schenkte ihnen in jeweils eine Tasse ein. Severus nahm die seine und nippte an dem noch viel zu heißen Tee.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er. „Du hättest mich nicht so sehen sollen.“

„Ich bin ganz anderes gewöhnt.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

„Ernsthaft?“, fragte Severus. 

„Glaub mir, wenn du mit Bellatrix aufwächst, dann sind verzweifelte, betrunkene Männer deine geringste Sorge.“, antwortete sie. 

Severus lachte hohl.

„Siehst du.“, sagte Narzissa. „Sobald du wieder lachen kannst geht es bergauf.“

„Ist schon witzig wie sehr sich unsere Situationen gleichen.“ Severus sagte das ohne jede Ironie in der Stimme. Es war wahr. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war er an Narzissas Stelle gewesen und hatte sie getröstet. 

„Kann ich bei dir schlafen?“, fragte Severus schließlich. 

„Was?“, sagte Narzissa deutlich überrascht. 

„Nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst. Ich will einfach nur nicht alleine sein.“

„Ach, Severus ...“ Narzissa lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Natürlich kannst du das.“

\-------------------------------

Am Abend lag Severus zusammen mit Narzissa im Bett. Er hatte sich an sie geschmiegt und seinen Arm um ihren Bauch gelegt. Severus wollte ihre Nähe und vor allem wollte er die Nacht nicht alleine verbringen. Narzissa nahm seine Hand in die ihre und streichelte sanft seinen Handrücken.

Severus wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so mit einer Frau dagelegen hatte. Einer Frau, die keine Prostituierte oder ähnliches war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Seine Beziehungen konnte er an drei Fingern abzählen.

„Hast du schon mal mit einer Frau geschlafen?“, wollte Narzissa wissen. 

„Also Jungfrau bin keine mehr.“, meinte er. 

Wenn er daran dachte wie schwer es ihm heute Morgen gefallen war überhaupt mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, dann verwunderte es ihn, dass er nun mit Narzissa hier lag und über so etwas sprach.

„Warum?“, fragte Severus. „Hat Lucius Märchen erzählt?“

„Ich dachte heute nur für einen Augenblick … egal ...“

„Dass ich so viel Angst habe, weil ich noch nie Sex hatte?“, schloss Severus. „Nein, ich habe Angst je wieder jemanden so zu verletzen wie es bei ihr tat.“

„Wer war sie?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Niemand, den du kennst.“, wisch Severus der Frage aus. 

„Darum geht es nicht.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Sie war meine große Liebe und ich habe sie sehr schlecht behandelt bis es zu spät war. Das ist der Schmerz, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Und er vergeht nie. Man muss mit ihm leben.“, entgegnete Severus. 

Narzissa drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sie strich Severus sanft über die Wange. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Das ist traurig.“, sagte sie.

„Ja, wenn ich die Welt ändern könnte, ich hätte viel wieder gut zu machen.“

Narzissa kam ihm auf einmal näher. Er spürte wie ihre Lippen die seinen berührten. Zärtlich und liebevoll. Severus schloss die Augen und genoss einfach, was sie da tat. Vorsichtig erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Narzissa hielt inne, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

„Mach weiter.“, sagte sie leise. 

Severus küsste sie. Narzissa schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Seine Lippen berührten sie sanft und er genoss es außerordentlich hier mit ihr zu liegen. Sie erwiderten ihre gegenseitigen Küsse, ohne dabei an mehr zu denken. Severus und Narzissa wollten einfach nur beieinander sein und die Lippen des anderen auf sich spüren.

Irgendwann wurden sie müde und schliefen in den Armen des jeweils anderen ein.


	6. Ein erstes Mal

Als Narzissa am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war sie etwas enttäuscht, weil Severus sich aus dem Bett geschlichen hatte ohne sich vorher zu verabschieden. Aber sei es drum. Sie hatte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit eine Nacht durchgeschlafen und fühlte sich nicht als ob sie am liebsten gleich zusammenbrechen würde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge unbewusst über die Lippen und dachte an die letzte Nacht. Narzissa hatte es sehr genossen. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie sich mit einem Mann das letzte Mal so geküsst hatte. Das musste Jahre her sein.

Narzissa erhob sich und ging unter die Dusche. Während das warme Wasser an ihr herabfloss fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder wohl in ihrem eigenen Körper. Im Grunde war das, was zwischen ihr und Severus geschehen war nichts Dramatisches, aber es erweckte eine Narzissa Malfoy in ihr, die sie schon fast vergessen hatte. Eine, die nicht nur nach außen etwas darstellte, sondern die auch behandelt wurde als sei sie eine Frau und nicht nur ein Objekt, eine Fassade.

Narzissa zog sich an. Sie trug gern Kleider, selbst an einem so zerrütteten Ort wie diesem. Ihr war klar, dass sie hier niemanden beeindrucken musste also entschied sie sich für etwas schönes, schlichtes in einem matten Schwarz. Anschließend machte sie sich in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros auf. Als Narzissa eintrat saß Severus wie üblich an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete sich durch Berge von Papier. Er sah auf und erhob sich.

„Hier, ich habe dir in weiser Voraussicht schon etwas bringen lassen.“, sagte Severus deutete auf die silberne Platte, die auf dem kleinen Tischchen in der Kaminecke stand. 

„Sehr zuvorkommend.“

Narzissa ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder und nahm die Platte auf ihren Schoß auf der Toast, Eier und Schinken serviert waren. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie Kohldampf hatte. Also begann sie mit einem ungehemmten Vergnügen das Essen zu verputzen.

Severus setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel und beobachtete sie schweigend.

„Liegt dir etwas auf dem Herzen?“, fragte Narzissa als sie seinen Blick sah. 

Er stemmte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Knie und sah sie mit einer gewissen Nachdenklichkeit an.

„Wegen der Sache gestern Nacht ...“ Severus machte eine kurze Pause und strich sich über seinen Bart. „Wie sagt man gleich? Dass hat das Eis schmelzen lassen?“

Narzissa sah ihn an. Das war ja eine äußerst subtile Art ihr zu sagen, dass er womöglich mehr wollte als sie nur zu küssen. Warum musste Severus alles so kompliziert machen? Konnte er nicht einfach sagen, dass er gern mit ihr geschlafen hätte?

„Sag mir doch einfach, was du gern willst.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

Severus biss sich auf die Lippe und wisch ihrem Blick aus. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.

„Ich reiß dir nicht den Kopf ab, wenn du mir sagst, dass du Sex willst.“

„So einfach ist das nicht.“, antwortete Severus.

„Doch, genau so einfach ist das. Gedankenlesen kann ich nämlich noch nicht.“, erwiderte Narzissa. 

„Ja.“, sagte er schließlich nach einer langen Pause. „Ich will dich. Gehe ich damit zu weit?“

„Überhaupt nicht.“, entgegnete Narzissa. „Glaub es oder nicht, aber mein Eheleben war bereits lange vor Dracos Tod nur noch eine leere Hülle. Den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten war wichtiger als alles andere. Ich will das nicht mehr, Severus. Ich will mich endlich wieder lebendig fühlen.“ 

„Und du glaubst ich bin da der Richtige dafür?“, fragte er. 

„Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist. Du bist immer für jeden da, nur nie für dich selbst. Wir wissen beide, dass wir uns da ähnlicher sind als uns lieb ist.“

Severus stand auf. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah aus dem Fenster. Sein Blick schwiff über die Ländereien. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu Narzissa um.

„Du hast recht.“, sagte Severus. Er ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. 

_ Natürlich habe ich recht _ , dachte Narzissa so für sich während sie zu Ende aß. 

\----------------------------------------

Narzissa saß am Abend bei Severus und aß mit ihm. Sie redeten über dies und das und nachdem die Reste ihres Abendessens auf magische Weise vom Tisch verschwanden ging Severus zur Couch hinüber und setzte sich. Er konnte sich ganz offensichtlich nicht dazu durchringen, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Narzissa setzte sich zu ihm. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Sie konnte sehen wie Severus aus den Augenwinkeln ihre Bewegungen beobachtete. Ihre Hand glitt sein Bein hoch bis in seinen Schritt. Von dort aus griff sie unter sein Hemd und streichelte seinen Bauch. Narzissa konnte seinen inneren Kampf sehen. Wie er sich darum bemühte die Kontrolle zu bewahren – und verlor.

Severus wandte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Zunächst zärtlich, dann jedoch zunehmend leidenschaftlicher. Seine Lippen erkundeten ihren Hals und sie spürte wie er ihn mit seiner Zunge liebkoste. Severus striff die Träger ihres Kleides nach unten und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein.

_ Er hat recht _ , dachte Narzissa kurz. Severus war garantiert keine Jungfrau mehr. 

Sie genoss mit geschlossenen Augen seine Berührungen und spürte wie seine Hände unter ihr Kleid glitten. Er erkundete ihren Körper. Wieder küsste er sie, nur dieses Mal viel drängender. Narzissa schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. Sie ließ sich zusammen mit ihm rückwärts auf die Couch fallen. Sie spürte wie er sich verlangend an ihr rieb und auch sie fühlte wie die Lust zwischen ihren Beinen aufstieg. Narzissas Hände glitten seinen Hals entlang, hinunter zu seinem Hemd. Sie wollte es ihm öffnen, aber Severus kam ihr zuvor. Er zog sein Hemd aus und anschließend stülpte er ihr Kleid über den Kopf. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf sich und wie er ihre Brüste küsste, dann hinab glitt zu ihrem Bauch. Severus Hände glitten unter ihren Slip und er zog ihn ihr herunter. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem krausen Haar zwischen ihren Beinen. Narzissas Hände krallten sich in sein Haar. Sie schloss die Augen. Genoss das was sie hier taten. Sie wollte unbedingt mehr.

Severus baute sich über ihr auf und zog seine Hose herunter. Er entblößte sein steifes Glied. Narzissa schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt in sich spüren. Noch bevor sie diesen Gedanke zu ende gedacht hatte drang er in sie ein und sie gab ein zufriedenes Stöhnen von sich. Narzissa vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und klammerte sich an ihm fest, während Severus begann sie rhythmisch zu nehmen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die leidenschaftlichen Stöße in ihrem Unterleib und stöhnte voller Lust bei jeder seiner Bewegungen in ihr. Dann hörte er plötzlich auf.

„Mach weiter!“, sagte sie zu ihm. Severus begann zu lachen. Er setzte sich mit sich in ihr auf, nahm ihren Hintern fest in seine Hände und stand auf. Er trug sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich mit ihr auf das Bett sinken. Anschließend machte er weiter. 

Severus küsste Narzissa voller Lust und begann erneut in sie zu stoßen. Sie spürte wie er sie härter nahm, schneller wurde. Severus stöhnte. Er kniff die Augen zu, ließ seiner Extase freien Lauf. Narzissa nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er kam. Schließlich unter einem letzten kräftigen Hieb in sie und mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss sich Severus in sie. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf sie sinken. Narzissa schlang ihre Arme um ihn und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken. Minutenlang lagen sie so da, ehe Severus sich vorsichtig aus ihr gleiten ließ. Er legte seine Arme um sie und schmiegte sich an Narzissa. Beide genossen sie den Augenblick ihrer Befriedigung.

\------------------------

Severus lag zufrieden mit Narzissa im Bett. Er dachte daran wie sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und er wusste, dass er es wieder tun würde. Sicher, sollte Lucius dahinter kommen, was er und seine Frau miteinander trieben, dann wäre ihm der Zorn seines alten Freundes ohne Zweifel gewiss. Jetzt jedoch wollte Severus nur den Augenblick genießen. Er strich Narzissa sanft durch ihr blondes Haar. Es war lange her, dass er sich so glücklich gefühlt hatte. Viel zu lange.

Nackt erhob sich Severus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Schrank. Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat lag Narzissa auf dem Bauch und beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Lust was zu trinken?“, fragte Severus. 

„Immer doch.“, antwortete sie. 

Severus entkorkte die Flasche und schenkte ihnen beiden etwas ein. Sie saßen auf der Kante des Bettes und tranken Wein. Narzissa schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Severus nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Über die Schulter blickte er sie an und küsste sie schließlich zärtlich. Er wusste gar nicht wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hatte. Mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Glücklich zu sein. Nicht an das Morgen zu denken.


	7. Empfindungen

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus mit einem seltenen Wohlgefühl. Narzissa hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust. Sanft strich er ihr mit den Fingern über den Rücken. Er hätte dieses Bett am Liebsten nie mehr verlassen. Severus musste an die vergangene Nacht denken. Daran wie glücklich er war als er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Er empfand unverhohlen Lust für Narzissa und das, obwohl er wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht richtig war. Schließlich war sie Lucius' Frau. Aber es war geschehen.

Severus strich Narzissa eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Müde blickte sie an.

„Morgen.“, sagte sie leise. 

„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte Severus.

„Was glaubst du denn?“, antwortete sie und stemmte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. 

Narzissa küsste sanft seine Brust. Severus' Finger glitten durch ihr Haar und in seinem Kopf wollte er sie bereits schon wieder lieben.

„Können wir das Wiederholen?“, fragte Severus.

Narzissa sah ihn an.

„Hast du nicht zu arbeiten?“, fragte sie. 

„Ich bin der Direktor. Ich kann arbeiten, wann ich will.“, entgegnete er ihr. 

Diese Bemerkung entlockte Narzissa ein leises Kichern. Sie legte sich auf ihn und küsste Severus. Es war ein bestimmender Kuss und er spürte wie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund glitt. Severus erwiderte ihren lustvollen Kuss. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Stirn an Stirn sahen sie sich an, küssten sich immer wieder mit zunehmender Leidenschaft und den aufgeregten Atem des jeweils anderen spürend.

„Ich will dich.“, flüsterte Severus ihr. 

Narzissas Hände glitten hinunter zu seiner Hüfte. Langsam begann sie sein Glied zu massieren. Severus schloss die Augen. Genießend seufzte er und stemmte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf. Er fühlte wie sie seinen hart gewordenen Penis in den Mund nahm und ihre Zunge seine Eichel umspielte. Severus setzte sich auf. Er griff in ihre Haare. Seine Finger verkrampften sich. Er stöhnte laut, um zu zeigen wie sehr er das wollte.

Narzissa tauchte über ihm auf, küsste ihn mit dem Hauch seines Geschlechts an ihren Lippen. Severus griff nach ihrem Hintern. Seine Finger massierten ihren Po begierig. Mit einem Seufzen ließ Narzissa sich auf ihn sinken und Severus tief sich eindringen. Sie umklammerten einander, hielten sich beinahe schon brutal aneinander fest, während ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen ihnen lustvolles Stöhnen entlockten.

Severus und Narzissa küssten sich ungehemmt und voller Lust. Ihre heißen, feuchten Körper rieben sich aneinander und schließlich auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Ritts schrien sie ihre unglaubliche Lust heraus. Sie umarmten einander und vergruben ihre Gesichter schwer atmend in der Schulter des anderen.

Severus war sich sicher, dass er solche Leidenschaft noch nie gefühlt hatte. Es war wie ein Schmerz, den er nicht verdrängen und auch nicht auslöschen konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er verzehrte sich nach dieser Art Schmerz.

Narzissa küsste ihn sanft und ließ ihn aus sich gleiten. Sie erhob sich von seinem Schoß und stand auf. Severus ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und sah ihr mit einem verzehrenden Blick nach als sie nackt ins Bad ging.

\--------------------------------

Als Severus nach dem Frühstück wieder in seinem Büro saß fiel es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. In seinen Gedanken tauchte andauernd Narzissa auf. Er rieb sich angestrengt die Augen. Severus fühlte sich aufgedreht. Die Gefühle, die sie in ihm auslöste waren weit mehr als sexuelle Lust. Er spürte wie er bei ihr sein wollte. Ein Teil von ihm fand das lächerlich. Verliebtheit passte nicht zu ihm. Wann war er das letzte Mal wirklich verliebt gewesen? Und warum jetzt? Weil er mit ihr Sex hatte? In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Das war doch kindisch!

Severus erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er ging Raum auf und ab. Die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe vergraben. Vielleicht machte er sich etwas vor? Sex und Liebe waren zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge. Im Augenblick hatte er nur mit ihr geschlafen und sich dabei gut gefühlt. Er durfte das nicht überbewerten.

Severus ging zum Schreibtisch und holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus dem obersten Schubfach. Fahrig zog er eine heraus und zündete sie mit einem altmodischen Feuerzeug an.

„Rauchverbot!“, ermahnte ihn eines der Schulleiterportraits an der Wand. 

„Halt die Klappe!“, entgegnete Severus und zog an seiner Zigarette, ehe er wieder anfing im Raum herum zu tigern.

Er wusste nicht warum ihn das alles so aufwühlte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es nur Sex war. Lust und Verlangen und vielleicht noch etwas Tröstendes.

Severus unterbrach seine Grübeleien als die Tür sich öffnete und Narzissa eintrat. Sie sah ihn an. Sicher fragte sie sich warum er so aufgeregt im Zimmer hin und her ging und dabei auch noch seinem Laster frönte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie. 

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht.“, grummelte Severus. 

Narzissa ging auf ihn zu, nahm ihm seine Zigarette aus der Hand und zog daran. Sie stieß den Rauch langsam wieder aus und kam ihm ganz nah.

„Ist es wegen uns?“, fragte sie. 

„Ich wünschte, meine Gefühle wären auch immer so klar und eindeutig wie mein logischer Verstand.“, sagte Severus.

„Das wünschen wir uns vermutlich alle.“, antwortete Narzissa und nahm noch einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette. 

„Ist es nur Sex, Narzissa?“, fragte er sie. „Wenn es nämlich nur Sex ist, dann sag es bitte.“

„Was willst du denn hören?“, sagte sie und gab ihm seine Zigarette zurück. Sie ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin.

„Ich empfinde Dinge, die sehr lange nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens waren und ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll.“ 

„Ich auch nicht.“, antwortete Narzissa. „Lucius war die Wahl meiner Mutter. Er kann ziemlich charmant sein, wenn er will, aber das ist lange her. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je mehr für ihn empfunden habe als dass ich ihn nett fand. Ich weiß es nicht. Und sexuell läuft zwischen uns schon seit Jahren nichts mehr. Draco war das Einzige, was uns noch irgendwie dazu brachte an einem Strang zu ziehen. Seitdem er fort ist gibt es nichts mehr zwischen uns.“ Narzissa machte eine Pause. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, der seit langem nichts mehr empfunden hat.“

Severus setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ich empfinde große Zuneigung zu dir.“, sagte er. „Und ich weiß nicht wie ich das deuten soll.“ 

„Dann lass es.“, entgegnete Narzissa. „Es bringt nichts sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.“ 

Severus legte seine Hände in den Schoß und rieb sich in einer unbewussten Geste die Handflächen. Seine Gefühle waren einmal mehr ein einziges Chaos. Warum konnte es zur Abwechslung nicht einfach mal einfach sein? Simpel, ohne Haken und Stolperfallen? Doch seine Emotionen waren noch nie simpel. So wie sich sein messerscharfer Verstand in die komplexesten Geflechte hineindenken konnte, so sehr waren seine Gefühle ein einziger Haufen verknoteter Drähte. Sie einfach weg zu drücken und hintenan zu stellen war für ihn oft einfacher gewesen als sie zuzulassen und sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen. Jetzt, mit Narzissa, konnte er allerdings nicht mehr vor seinen Gefühlen davonlaufen. Über kurz oder lang musste er sich ihnen stellen.

\------------------------------------

Narzissa lag nackt auf dem Bett. Sie zog an einer von Severus' Zigaretten. Severus küsste sanft ihre Brüste. Sie spürte wie seine Nase über ihre Haut glitt und er begierig den Geruch ihrer Haut einzog.

Sie konnten beide nicht leugnen, dass sie Lust aufeinander empfanden. Nachdem Severus ihr heute gesagt hatte wie verwirrt er sich fühlte, da konnte Narzissa ihm gut nachfühlen. Sie selbst hatte sehr lange nichts von alldem empfunden. Weder geborgene Nähe, noch Leidenschaft oder die Lust auf einen Mann. Kalt und tot hatte sie sich oft gefühlt. Wenn sie jedoch mit Severus hier lag, mit ihm schlief oder einfach nur in seinen Armen ruhte, da fühlte sie sich plötzlich wieder lebendig. Da spürte sie plötzlich wieder all das auf sich einprasseln, was sie längst vergessen hatte.

Narzissa wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Severus sie küsste. Er drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund. Anschließend hielt er über ihr inne. Mit halb geöffneten Mund sah er sie an. Sein Atem auf ihrer Haut sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre Härchen aufstellten. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihr aus.

Sie zog an ihrer Zigarette und stieß den Rauch sanft in seinen Mund. Es hatte etwas Erotisches. Severus fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals entlang. Narzissa spürte wie ihre Brustwarzen erhärteten. Genießend rekelte sie sich unter ihm. Severus glitt mit seinen Lippen zwischen ihre Brüste und nahm ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund, ehe er seinen Weg zu ihrem Bauch fortsetzte. Mit einer Hand strich Narzissa ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar. Er tauchte zwischen ihre Beine küsste sanft ihren Venushügel. Mit seinen Händen strich er zärtlich über ihre Schenkel.

Narzissa schloss genießend sie Augen und seufzte als Severus' Zunge in sie drang. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Schultern und begann lustvoll ihr Becken zu den Bewegungen seiner Zunge zu heben. Aufgeregt leckte sie sich die Lippen. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal ein Mann so zur Verzweiflung gebracht? Sie spürte das Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen. Leise stöhnte Narzissa und kniff die Augen zu.

Severus tauchte über ihr auf. Sie sah an ihren nackten Körpern hinab und erblickte seinen steifen Penis, den er sanft über ihre Scham gleiten ließ. Narzissa umschlang mit ihren Armen seine Schultern, zog Severus an sich und spürte wie er ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag in die drang. Narzissa quittierte das mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen. Severus begann sanft in die zu stoßen. Sie spürte seinen erregten Atem an ihrem Ohr. Hörte sein Stöhnen. Fühlte wie sich ihre Körper heiß aneinander rieben.

Narzissa wollte diesen Mann. Der Gedanke lag ganz klar vor ihr. Sie wollte ihn wieder und wieder. Wollte ihn in sich spüren. Spüren wie seine Stöße schneller wurden und seine Leidenschaft sich in ihr entlud.

Schließlich stöhnte Narzissa im Takt seiner kräftigen Hiebe in sie.

_ Mach weiter _ , dachte sie unentwegt.  _ Stoße in mich. Ich will dich spüren, Severus. Bitte lass mich dich spüren! _

Severus gab einen Schrei von sich und seine Bewegungen auf ihr erstarben. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf Narzissa sinken. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und streichelte sie sanft über den Rücken. Nach einigen Augenblicken hob er seinen Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Zärtlich küsste er sie.

Narzissa konnte ihm ansehen, dass er in diesem Augenblick wohl mehr fühlte als nur sexuelle Zufriedenheit. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann spürte auch sie wesentlich tiefere Gefühle für ihn. Gefühle die über ihren Sex hinaus gingen.

Der anstandsmäßige Verkehr mit Lucius hatte in ihr nie eine derart vielfältige Art an Emotionen ausgelöst. Auch wenn ihr Sohn aus diesen Abenden hervorgegangen war. Mit Severus hingegen fühlte sie frei und ungezwungen.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er sich aus ihr zurück. Severus nahm die Bettdecke und zog sie über sie beide, ehe er sich an sie schmiegte. Sanft küsste er ihre Schulter und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

Narzissa drehte sich zu ihm herum und schlang ihr Bein um seine Hüfte. Ihren Kopf legte sie ihm an die Schulter. Severus schloss seine Arme um sie und küsste sanft ihr Haupt. Sie wusste nicht, wann ein Mann das Letzte mal so zärtlich zu ihr gewesen war. Lucius war es ganz bestimmt nicht. Der Sex mit ihrem Mann war eher das Abarbeiten einer unangenehmen Pflicht. Er war starr und phantasielos. Sie wusste, dass Lucius seine Mätressen und Gespielinnen hatte. Sie, als Ehefrau, musste jedoch immer angemessen wirken und pflichtbewusst neben ihm stehen und so tun als ob sie das alles nicht mitbekäme.

Falls das, was sie hier mit Severus tat, irgendetwas mit Liebe zu tun hatte, dann wollte sie, dass es nie mehr aufhörte. Sicher würde ihr Ehemann sich aufregen, aber das war ihr gleich. Lucius hatte sie in Wirklichkeit schon vor langer Zeit verlassen. Er merkte es bloß nicht.


	8. Eifersucht

Am Morgen saßen Severus und Narzissa beim Frühstück. Er sah gerade die Post der letzten zwei Tage durch. Die Zeit, die er mit Narzissa im Bett verbracht hatte, fehlte ihm nun im Büro. Allerdings bereute er das kein bisschen.

„Eine Einladung vom Dunklen Lord.“, sagte Severus.

„Sicher unfassbar wichtig.“, kommentierte Narzissa. 

Seufzend riss Severus den Briefumschlag auf und entfaltete das darin enthaltene Pergament.

„Eher unfassbar langweilig.“, sagte er. „Ein Todessertreffen. Du bist sicher auch eingeladen.“

„Zu dumm, dass ich meinem Briefkasten nicht mit hierher gebracht habe.“, antwortete Narzissa ironisch. 

„Wir sollten ohnehin lieber nicht zusammen hingehen.“, sagte Severus. 

„Warum? Wegen Lucius. Ganz bestimmt nicht!“, entgegnete sie ihm ärgerlich. „Wir gehen zusammen hin und zwar ohne Diskussion.“ 

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Es erstaunte ihn wie sie diese Ansage machte.

„Entschuldige.“, sagte Narzissa. „Das war nicht so gemeint.“

Ihm war klar, dass das ein Reizthema für sie war. Severus wäre es dennoch lieber gewesen sie würden einzeln dort auftauchen, um möglichst wenig Verdacht auf sich zu lenken. Aber wenn sie nicht wollte, dann eben auf die harte Tour. Severus ging es dabei gar nicht darum wie es auf ihren Anführer wirken könnte. Voldemort war ihr Privatleben egal und erst recht die Eheprobleme seiner Todesser. Es wurde nur problematisch, wenn sich das auf ihre Arbeit auswirkte.

„Also schön.“, sagte Severus. „Gehen wir zusammen.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Lucius. Den hab ich schon im Griff.“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

„Wenn du das sagst.“, antwortete Severus und hoffte das es nicht gar so skeptisch klang. Denn er kannte seinen Freund. Lucius konnte extrem anstrengend werden, wenn er sich einmal herabgesetzt oder entwürdigt fühlte. Und mit seiner Frau zu schlafen gehörte definitiv in diese beiden Kategorien. 

\------------------------------

Das Treffen der Todesser fand wie immer in der Villa des Dunklen Lords statt. Diese Besprechungen waren in der Regel zeitfressend und vor allem langweilig.

Sie saßen alle an einer großen, langen Tafel im oberen Stockwerk, tranken Tee oder Wein und arbeiteten einen Status nach dem anderen ab. Manchmal, bei besonders wichtigen Treffen, war der Dunkle Lord anwesend. Manchmal, so wie heute, aber auch nicht.

Severus saß in einem hohen Lehnstuhl neben Narzissa, die sich demonstrativ ihrem Mann gegenüber gesetzt hatte. Lucius machte den ganzen Abend ein äußerst finsteres Gesicht.

Der Zaubereiminister, Pius Thricknesse, saß am Kopf des Tisches. Er war ein Aristokrat wie er im Buche stand. Mit langen Haaren und Spitzbart saß er da in einem Nadelstreifenanzug. An seinem Finger den goldenen Siegelring des Ministeriums.

„Severus ...“, sagte er. „Wie kommst du in Hogwarts voran?“

Severus schnaubte laut.

„Voran kommen? Ich ertrinke in Formularen und Anträgen. Auf diese Weise wird dieses Schloss niemals fertig!“

„Ist da jemand frustriert?“, fragte Bellatrix zuckersüß. Natürlich konnte sie sich da nicht zurückhalten. 

„Ganz ehrlich, ich brauche schnelle, unbürokratische Hilfe und nicht einen Papierkrieg nach dem nächsten, weil das Ministerium sich sinnlose Sorgen um Bauvorschriften und Brandschutz macht. Im ernst, Pius, Brandschutz? Das Schloss ist ein Trümmerfeld! Da brennt so schnell erst mal nichts mehr!“, sagte Severus. 

Einige der Männer am Tisch lachten hohl.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass dich das frustriert, aber das Ministerium hat nun mal seine Vorschriften. Aber vielleicht kann ich für dich mal mit dem Bauressort reden, damit sie Anträge aus Hogwarts schneller bewilligen.“, entgegnete Thricknesse. 

„Das wäre wirklich zu gütig.“, sagte Severus.

„Schulleiter von Hogwarts sein ist kein Zuckerschlecken, was?“, meinte Dolohow und fing an zu lachen. 

„Du darfst gerne mit mir tauschen, Antonin. So weit ich weiß ist das Gefangene foltern auch nicht mehr das, was es einmal war.“, entgegnete Severus sarkastisch. 

„Genug, Kinder!“, rief Thricknesse sie zur Ruhe. „Ihr wisst alle, was eure Aufgaben sind. Ich erwarte wie immer regelmäßige Berichte und so weiter.“

Damit war zumindest dieses nervtötende Treffen zu Ende. Sie erhoben sich und gingen über die große Treppe nach unten.

„Severus und Narzissa, was für eine Überraschung!“, sagte Lucius, der sie im Vorsaal einholte und sich ihnen fast schon provokant in den Weg stellte. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wohin mein Täubschen verschwunden ist!“

Severus hielt sich zurück. Narzissa jedoch trat auf ihren Mann zu und gab ihm vor aller Augen eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige. Die Todesser im Raum drehten sich zu ihnen herum. Damit wäre sie garantiert das Klatschthema Nummer Eins!

„Du ...“, sagte Narzissa und in ihrer Stimme schwang eine unglaubliche Wut. „Du hast dich einen Dreck um mich geschert! Erst recht seit Draco gestorben ist! Was willst du also von mir?!“

Lucius rieb sich die Wange und funkelte seine Frau finster an.

„Du bist einfach verschwunden! Nicht mal eine Nachricht hast du hinterlassen!“

„Also ob du die gelesen hättest!“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

„Und Du ...“, Lucius deutete nun auf Severus. „Ich hätte von dir mehr erwartet!“

Severus versuchte ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufzulegen und zuckte mit den Schultern als ob er nicht wisse, was Lucius meine.

„Hast du etwa mit ihm geschlafen?“, fragte Lucius seine Frau. 

„Das geht dich nichts an, selbst wenn es so wäre.“, antwortete Narzissa unterkühlt. 

„Also hast du?!“, sagte Lucius und zeigte mit dem Finger drohend auf sie. 

Narzissa antwortete nichts darauf, sondern wandte ihm nur die kalte Schulter zu und marschierte davon.

Mit einem Mal nahm Severus den Geruch von dreckigem Hundefell wahr und schon kam Grayback und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Da ist ganz schön was los im Hause Malfoy!“, sagte er lachend. „Und? Hast du echt die gute Narzissa flachgelegt? Alle Achtung, Snape! In die würde ich auch gern mal was reinstecken! Hahaha!“ 

„Halt dein Maul, Grayback! Und wasch dich mal!“, sagte Severus und folgte Narzissa nach draußen. Diese stand im Garten vor dem Anwesen. Lucius war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

„Komm.“, sagte sie und reichte Severus die Hand. Er sah sich um. Ihm war diese Szene in der Vorhalle äußerst unangenehm. Schließlich ergriff er ihre Hand. Narzissa zog ihn zu sich heran und gab ihm einen ausführlichen Kuss. Dabei schwiff ihr Blick an einem Punkt hinter Severus. 

Er löste sich von ihr und blickte über die Schulter. Severus konnte gerade noch sehen wie ein ihm nur allzu bekannter Blondschopf und die Ecke bog.

„Du bist ja eine Hexe!“, sagte er zu ihr. 

„Das will ich doch hoffen.“, entgegnete Narzissa mit einem Lächeln.

Severus ergriff ihren Arm und gemeinsam apparierten sie zurück nach Hogwarts.

\---------------------------

Lucius Mafoy war außer sich vor Wut! Narzissa hatte ihn vor aller Augen bloßgestellt. Und als ob das nicht reichte vögelte sie auch noch mit Severus! Er wusste es spätestens in dem Augenblick als sie ihn so geküsst hatte. Lucius hatte sie garantiert noch nie mit so einem Ausdruck geküsst!

Und ein schöner Freund war Severus, dass er die Nerven hatte mit seiner Frau zu schlafen und dann noch gemeinsam mit ihr hier aufzukreuzen! Lucius hätte ihm am Liebsten eine reingehauen!

Und was dachte sich Narzissa eigentlich? Ihn hatte Dracos Tod ebenso getroffen wie sie. Wollte sie sich rächen? Wofür? Dafür, dass er selbst ein Frack war seit dem Tod ihres Sohnes?

Lucius saß allein im Salon vor dem Kamin und kippte einen Brandy nach dem anderen in sich hinein. Narzissa war so ein Flittchen! Und Severus … ihm würde er es schon noch heimzahlen! Fein, sollten es die beiden miteinander treiben! Offensichtlich war das ja ihr Niveau seit Ende des Krieges. Alles ging den Bach runter! Einfach alles!


	9. Gefühle

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und rauchte gedankenverloren eine Zigarette. Ihm war das, was im Anwesen passiert war, furchtbar peinlich. Narzissa wollte ganz offensichtlich ihren Mann provozieren. Severus wäre es ja lieber gewesen, wenn sie das nicht getan hätte. Ihm war klar, dass Lucius das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde.

Besonders unangenehm war ihm allerdings die Bemerkung von Grayback von wegen  _ 'in die würde er auch gern mal was reinstecken!'  _ Severus schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Die anderen Todesser würden aber vermutlich ähnlich spotten. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was Bellatrix von sich geben würde, wenn sie davon erfuhr. 

Severus interessierte sich normaler Weise nicht für Gerüchte, aber das traf ihn nun doch weit unter der Gürtellinie.

„Ach hier bist du!“, sagte Narzissa als sie ihn im Büro entdeckte. „Gehst du mir aus dem Weg?“ 

„Ich bin nicht besonders glücklich über den Verlauf des gestrigen Abends.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Du machst dir doch nichts daraus?“, sagte Narzissa. 

Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm ansehen konnte, dass er sich etwas daraus machte. Narzissa kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn von hinten.

„Lucius ist ein Idiot.“, sagte sie. 

„Es geht nicht um Lucius.“, entgegnete Severus. „Diese ganzen Todesser wissen jetzt etwas über uns und das sollten sie nicht.“

„Lass sie sich ihre Mäuler zerreißen!“, sagte Narissa trotzig. 

„Das ist es ja!“, entgegnete Severus und stand auf. „Ich ertrage das nicht, weil ich anfange etwas für dich zu empfinden. Es macht mich fertig, wenn ich höre wie sie tumbe Sexwitze über dich und mich reißen! Es ist widerwärtig!“

Severus drückte die Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher auf seinem Schreibtisch aus und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Robe.

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich.“, sagte er schließlich leise zu ihr.

Narzissa nährte sich ihm bis sich ganz dich vor ihm stand. Sie nahm seine Hände in die ihren und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich habe immer gehofft jemanden zu treffen, der mich befreit, Severus. Jemand, der nichts anderes von mir verlangt außer, dass ich die bin, die ich bin. Ich glaube, so jemanden gefunden zu haben.“, sagte sie zu ihm. 

Narzissa war ihm ganz nah. Severus konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Mit einem Mal war ihm alles egal. Er fegte die Sachen von seinem Schreibtisch und presste Narzissa auf die Tischplatte.

„Ach, Leute, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“, sagte eines der Schulleiterportraits ungehalten. 

Severus war es jedoch gleich. Sollten sie ihnen dabei zusehen oder vor Scham zerfließen!

Er küsste sie voller Inbrunst. Seine Hand glitt unter ihr Kleid, während er mit der anderen seine Hose herunter zog. Severus Finger drangen leicht in sie, dann zog ihren Slip zur Seite damit er in sie gleiten konnte. Mit einem überraschten Stöhnen nahm sie sein steifes Glied in sich auf. Severus stieß hart zu und der gesamte Tisch erzitterte. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen, während er sie begierig nahm. Narzissa schloss die Augen. Sie stöhnte lustvoll und er hörte wie sie leise seinen Namen flüsterte. Severus drückte sie fest auf den Tisch während er schneller wurde. Ihre Beine umklammerten seine Hüfte. Er packte ihre Schenkel und seine Finger verkrampften sich in ihrem Fleisch, während er sich unter einem lauten Stöhnen in sie ergoss.

Narzissa fing an zu lachen.

„Ich wette das kommt in die Schulchronik.“, sagte sie lachend. 

„Das will ich nicht hoffen.“, entgegnete Severus und sah, dass die meisten der Schulleiterportraits plötzlich leer waren. Er musste lachen bei der Vorstellung wie die Menschen in den Bildern fluchtartig ihre Rahmen verließen als er anfing Narzissa auf dem Schreibtisch flachzulegen. 

Severus zog sich aus ihrem Schoß zurück und zog seine Hose wieder hoch. Narzissa setzte sich auf. Sie musste immer noch lachen.

„Lass uns ins Zimmer gehen.“, sagte Severus zu ihr und steckte sich sein Hemd in die Hose. 

Er hatte nicht nachgedacht, sondern gehandelt. Bei klarem Verstand hätte Severus Narzissa niemals auf seinem Schreibtisch genommen. Sie hatte jedoch offensichtlich diese Wirkung auf ihn.

\------------------------------------

Severus war mit Narzissa in ihr Zimmer gegangen, weil es näher lag als die Kerker. Kaum waren sie dort angelangt fielen sich stürmisch übereinander her.

Er drückte sie erregt gegen die Wand und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während er ihr die Träger ihres Kleides von den Schultern striff. Narzissas Hände glitten unter sein Hemd und rieben begierig seine Brust.

Das was im Schulleiterbüro passierte war nur das Vorspiel für das, was sie wirklich begehrten. Sie wollten über nichts nachdenken, sondern nur den Körper des anderen. Das war kein zärtlicher Sex wie vorher, sondern pure, ungezügelte Lust.

Narzissa zog ihm sein Hemd aus und machte sich sogleich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Severus hingegen presste sie voller Sehnsucht gegen die kalte Steinwand. Seine Hände waren bereits wieder unter ihr Kleid gewandert. Er zog ihren Slip herunter und seine Finger drangen tief in sie. Narzissa seufze und begann ihren Unterleib hart im Rhythmus seiner Hände zu bewegen. Severus bemerkte wie sie feucht wurde. Er spreizte ihre Beine, um noch etwas tiefer in sie hinein zu kommen. Narzissa umklammerte seine Schultern. Sie stöhnte laut. Immer wieder. Severus fühlte wie es ihn noch mehr erregte. Er hatte den Mund geöffnet und sah unter unglaublicher Genugtuung wie Narzissa unter den Bewegungen seiner Finger verzweifelte. Schließlich zog er sie aus ihr und rieb voller Vergnügen ihre Venushügel. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihre Schamlippen. Dann nahm er sein harten, erigierten Penis in die Hand und drang voller Lust in sie. Narzissa schrie. Ihre Beine umklammerten seine Hüfte und er hielt ihren Hintern brutal fest. Sie stöhnten. Severus nahm sie hart. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und begieriger.

„Oh, Severus ...“, stöhnte Narzissa mit lustvoller Verzweiflung. „Ja, ja, oh ja, ich will dich spüren, tiefer, oh ja“

Nur ihr sich gegenseitig antreibendes Stöhnen und das kalte Klatschen ihrer Körper war zu hören. Severus glitt mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals entlang. Er nahm ihr Ohr in den Mund und sog daran. Sein Söhnen ging in laute Schreie der Leidenschaft über, während seine Hiebe in ihren Leib immer unkontrollierter wurde. Schließlich ergoss sich sein Samen in Narzissas Schoß. Er wurde langsamer. Severus presste sie schwer atmend an die Wand. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihre Pobacken. Er legte seine Stirn an die ihre.

„Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte er ihr zu. 

Severus entspannte sich und ließ sich aus ihr gleiten. Er ließ ihren Hintern jedoch nicht gehen, sondern trug Narzissa zum Bett hinüber. Er legte sie auf das Laken. Sie zog ihre Beine an so, dass er sehen konnte, was zwischen ihren Schenkeln lag.

„Ich mach uns erst mal einen Tee.“, sagte Severus nackt und verschwitzt wie er war. 

Er ging hinüber zu seinen verstreuten Sachen und zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche. Mit einem Schlenker eben dieses tauchten eine Kanne mit Earl Grey und zwei Tassen auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin auf.

Nackt wie er war setzte er sich auf die Couch. So wie Severus das sah hatte es ohnehin nicht viel Sinn sich etwas anzuziehen. Narzissa setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hatte sich ihres Kleides entledigt und war nun genauso nackt wie er.

„Tee?“, fragte Severus. Narzissa nickte und er goss ihnen ein wie der beste Engländer. 

„Du magst diese kleinen Rituale, oder?“, fragte sie. 

„Sie waren immer die einzig beständigen Dinge in meinem Leben.“, antwortete Severus. 

Sie griffen nach ihren Tassen und tranken.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Es ist unglaublich lange her, dass ich mich zu jemanden hingezogen gefühlt habe. Und noch länger ist es her, dass diese Gefühle auch erwidert wurden. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was das mit uns ist, Narzissa. Ob es die Trauer war oder die Einsamkeit oder das ständige sich verstellen müssen, aber ich spüre wie sehr ich deine Nähe will. Und ich fühle mich dabei glücklich, obwohl mir mein Verstand sagt, dass es eigentlich nicht richtig ist, weil du eine verheiratete Frau bist.“

Severus sah sie an. Narzissa stellte ihre Tasse weg und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Mein Mann bedeutet mir nichts.“, sagte sie. 

„Das ist es nicht. Das ist so ein allgemeines Moralding in meinem Kopf. Ich habe immer eine Stimme, die mir sagt, dass ich gerade jemanden die Frau ausgespannt habe.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Und was antwortest du der Stimme?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Leck mich!“, sagte Severus und Narzissa fing an prustend zu lachen. 

„Und meistens hält sie danach die Klappe.“, fügte er noch hinzu und sie musste noch mehr lachen. 

Narzissa machte sich lachend auf der Couch lang und legte ihre Füße auf Severus' Schoß.

„Hör auf, solche Sachen zu erzählen, sonst reißt mir mein Zwerchfell.“, sagte sie. 

Severus drehte sich zu ihr und nahm einen ihrer Füße. Er küsste sanft ihre Sohle. Dabei beobachtete er Narzissa. Sie sah ihn abwartend an, ließ ihn aber gewähren. Severus küsste ihre Zehen. Als sie immer noch nichts tat glitt er mit seinen Lippen zu ihren Knöcheln und küsste diese. Narzissa lächelte ihn an. Sie leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Severus machte weiter. Er führ mit seinem Mund ihre Waden entlang und küsste sie. Als er an ihrem Knie angekommen war wechselte er die Seite und küsste die Innenseite ihres Schenkels.

„Schon wieder so weit?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Ich will dich immer haben.“ Severus' Lippen glitten weiter in Richtung ihres Schritts. „Deine Haut spüren. Dich riechen. Dich schmecken.“

Narzissa zog die Beine an und entblößte ihre intimste Stelle. Severus glitt mit den Fingern an Außenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem krausen Haar. Sanft küsste er ihre Venushügel, ihre Scham. Narzissas Hände glitten durch seine Haare. Sie schloss genießend ihre Augen. Severus Mund drang langsam zwischen sie vor und er ließ seine Zunge in sie gleiten. Er schmeckte sie. Sog den Geruch ihres Geschlechts ein. Narzissa beobachte ihn mit halb geöffneten Mund. Sie ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen. So rau ihr Sex vorhin war, so viel Zeit ließen sie sich jetzt.

Severus tauchte wieder zwischen ihren Beinen auf. Er küsste ihren Bauchnabel, während er mit seinen Fingern in sie vordrang. Narzissa spannte sich für einen Augenblick an und gab dann ein wohliges Seufzen von sich. Severus suchte die richtige Stelle in ihr. Narzissa schloss die Augen und ihr Bauch hebte und senkte sich erregt. Severus' Finger begannen ihr Innerstes gefühlvoll zu massieren, während er die andere Hand sanft auf ihren Bauch legte. Severus blickte ihr fest in die Augen, während er sie befriedigte.

„Tiefer.“, sagte sie. 

Severus ließ seine Finger tiefer in sie gleiten. Narzissa kniff die Augen zusammen und stöhnte.

„Ja, genau da.“, hauchte sie ihm zu. 

Severus intensivierte den Druck. Narzissa lag vor ihm. Ihr Becken bewegte sich heftig. Sie stöhnte voller Lust. Severus wurde schneller. Mit Genuss sah er ihr zu wie sie, unter den Bewegungen seiner Finger in ihr, kam. Severus zog seine Hand aus ihr zurück. Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Severus ...“, begann Narzissa. Er fuhr ihr mit seinen Fingern über die Lippen und sie nahm sie in den Mund. 

Severus bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem was er tat. Seine erotischen Gefühle für sie waren weit mehr als nur der Drang in ihr zu sein. Er wollte sie berühren, sie zur Extase bringen.

Narzissa setzte sich auf. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und gab ihm einen lustvollen Kuss.

„Komm ins Bett.“, sagte sie. „Komm ins Bett, da machen wir weiter.“

Severus erhob sich und folgte Narzissa. Er legte sich hin und sie setzte sich auf ihn. Narzissa beugte sich über ihn küsste er ihn erneut.

„Jetzt bin ich dran.“, sagte sie. 

Zärtlich küsste sie seinen Hals. Ihre erregten Lippen glitten hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Lustvoll küsste sie seine Brust und saugte an seinen Warzen. Severus schloss genießend die Augen. Er strich ihr sanft über den Nacken und die Schultern, während Narzissa seinen Körper erkundete. Sie glitt mit ihrer Zunge hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel. Severus spürte wie sein Penis bereits wieder steif wurde. Unbewusst begann er sich unter ihren Berührungen zu rekeln. Er seufze als Narzissa sein Glied küsste und mit ihren Lippen seinen Schaft entlang fuhr. Severus stemmte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten als sie begann seine Eichel in den Mund zu nehmen. Sie sog daran und Severus begann genüsslich zu stöhnen. Narzissa massierte mit ihrer Hand seinen Hoden. Wieder musste er Seufzen. Severus konnte nicht anders als sich in ihrem Mund langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen.

„Oh ja.“, stöhnte Severus genüsslich. „So ist es gut.“ 

Er griff nach Narzissas Kopf. Seine Hände ruhten in ihren Haaren, während sie seinen Penis mit ihrer Zunge zur absoluten Verzweiflung brachte. Severus kniff die Augen zu. Er spürte wie er fast soweit war. Severus stöhnte laut. Warum ließ dieser Schmerz nur so lange auf sich warten? Er wollte kommen. Er dachte nur daran wie gern er seinen Samen in ihren Mund ergießen wollte. Severus griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Glied und rieb es. Endlich spürte er es. Er stöhnte voller Verzweiflung und Narzissa schluckte.

Sie tauchte über ihm auf. Noch immer etwas von seinem Sperma an ihren Lippen. Severus setzte sich auf und küsste sie mit ungeahnter Leidenschaft. Seine Hände glitten zu ihren Brüsten und er begann sie zu kneten. Er war noch immer nicht gesättigt. Severus hätte es vermutlich den ganzen Tag mit ihr treiben können und wäre nicht befriedigt gewesen. So sehr wollte er ihren Körper spüren.

Narzissa drückte ihn zurück auf das Bett. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und rieb sich an seinem noch immer erigierten Penis. Severus legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel. Erneut begann er zu seufzen. Spürte die heiße Glut zwischen seinen Beinen. Schließlich ließ Narzissa ihn in sich gleiten. Sofort begann sie auf ihm zu reiten. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor. Ihr Haar hing von ihrer Schulter. Severus griff erneut nach ihren Brüsten. Knetete und rieb sie während seine Hüfte ihrem rhythmischen Ritt folgte. Er stöhnte laut. Stieß voller Lust in sie. Beide wurden sie schneller. Beide stöhnten sie und schrien ihre Leidenschaft heraus. Severus' Hände griffen nach ihrem Hintern. Er presste sie fest an sich. Severus stieß hart in sie. Er wollte sie fühlen. Wollte tief in ihr sein. Narzissa kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie schrie verzweifelt als Severus erneut an diesem Abend in ihr kam.

Ihre Bewegungen verlangsamten sich und Narzissa ließ sich erschöpft auf ihn sinken. Severus legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern und küsste sie. Er rollte sich mit ihr auf die Seite und zog sein schlaffes Glied aus ihr.

„Ich wurde noch nie so gefickt.“, sagte Narzissa. 

Severus lachte.

„Ich auch nicht.“

Narzissa kicherte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Severus merkte gar nicht wie er mit ihr in den Armen einschlief.


	10. Sehnsucht

Als Narzissa erwachte war Severus bereits fort. Voller Befriedigung dachte sie an gestern. Wie Severus sie spontan genommen hatte und er grob und hart in sie stieß. Sie an die Wand presste und es mit ihr trieb. Narzissa strich sich bei dem Gedanken sanft über den Bauch. Über Stunden hatten sie Sex. Rau und Zärtlich. Leidenschaftlich und voller Lust.

Narzissa rollte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Sie verzehrte sich nach Severus. In ihrer Phantasie wollte sie Dinge mit ihm tun und vor allem wollte sie, dass er noch mehr Dinge mit ihr tat. Bei dem Gedanken rieb sie ihre Schenkel aneinander und streichelte ihren Venushügel. Wieso war er nicht hier? Sie wollte ihn so sehr. Wollte ihn in sich spüren. Wollte seine kräftigen Stöße in sich genießen.

Narzissa seufze sehnsuchtsvoll. Ihre Finger glitten sanft zwischen ihre Beine. Sie reckte sich ein wenig damit sie sie in sich spüren konnte. Mit den Gedanken bei Severus begann sie ihr Innerstes zu massieren. Narzissa söhnte leise als sie sich befriedigte.

 _Severus_ , dachte sie immer wieder. _Severus. Severus, wo bist du?_

Mit einem erstickten Laut fühlte sie wie sie wie kam. Selbstbefriedigung war ein notdürftiger Anker, wenn sie doch diesen Mann so sehr wollte. Narzissa zog ihre Beine an. Sie kuschelte sich noch tiefer in ihr Laken. Die Sehnsucht brachte sie fast um.

\-----------------------------

Severus war an diesem Morgen bereits zeitig aufgebrochen. Eine eilige Eule aus dem Anwesen des Dunklen Lords hatte ihn erreicht. Irgendeine spontane Sondersitzung, die Voldemort anberaumt hatte. Das bedeutete nie etwas Gutes.

Severus hatte Narzissa schlafen lassen. Falls er auf Lucius traf wollte er sie lieber nicht dabei haben. Sie würde ihn nur provozieren.

Die Todesser standen in kleinen Grüppchen in der Vorhalle des Anwesens und warteten auf ihren Chef. Severus suchte zwischen den schwarzen Robenträgern nach einem blonden Schopf. Vielleicht wäre Lucius weit weniger aufgebracht, wenn er sich alleine mit ihm unterhalten könne.

Er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben als er Lucius endlich entdeckte – und er ihn. Ohne ein Wort kam Narzissas Ehemann schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Noch bevor Severus den Mund aufmachen konnte holte Lucius aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Severus ging zu Boden. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und hielt sich seine Nase aus der bereits dickes Blut quoll.

Die Todesser um sie herum wischen überrascht zurück. Wieder einmal waren alle Blicke auf Severus und Lucius gerichtet. Dem schien es aber egal zu sein. Er trat Severus wütend in die Magengrube.

„Warum?“, rief Lucius aufgebracht. „Warum – mischt – du – dich – in – mein – Leben – ein!?“

Mit jedem seiner Tritte fühlte sich Severus mehr wie ein Sandsack. Schließlich hörte Lucius auf. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Du solltest dich echt schämen! Du nutzt ihre Trauer aus! Das ist ekelerregend!“, sagte Lucius und spuckte ihn an.

Unbemerkt von allen war Voldemort am oberen Ende der Treppe erschienen. Amüsiert hatte er das Schauspiel beobachtet.

„Und deshalb, meine Lieben“, sagte er plötzlich und alle wandte sich nach ihm um. „sollte man das Private Zuhause lassen.“

Der Dunkle Lord fand es sichtlich lustig, dass sich zwei seiner Todesser wegen einer Frau derart prügelten. Die Menge unten löste sich auf und folgte ihrem Herren in den Sitzungssaal. Einzig Severus blieb am Boden in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes liegen.

\--------------------------------

Narzissa saß auf dem Vorhof von Hogwarts. Er lag noch immer in Trümmern. Seit der Schlacht um das Schloss hatte sich hier nichts verändert. Es wirkte wie ein Mahnmal. Sie sah an die Stelle an der Draco zusammengebrochen war nachdem ihn ein Fluch getroffen hatte. Narzissa spürte wie ihr die Tränen kamen, wenn sie daran dachte. Dieser furchtbare Ort! Wäre das Schloss nicht in diesem Zustand, dann hätte sie sich womöglich nicht so lebendig an das Geschehene erinnert.

Narzissa schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und weinte. Mit Severus hatte sie den Schmerz verdrängen können, aber nun war er wieder mit all seiner Macht zurückgekehrt. Ein leises _Pflop!_ riss sie aus ihrer Melancholie. Narzissa sah auf und entdeckte Severus. Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht und sein Hemd waren voller Blut und blaue Flecke zeichneten sich an ihm ab. Mit wankenden Schritten kam er auf sie zu.

Narzissa wischte sich rasch die Tränen aus den Augen und ging zu ihm.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie voller Sorge.

„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit deinem Mann.“, sagte Severus schmerzverzerrt. Offensichtlich tat ihm alles weh.

Narzissa nahm seinen Arm und schlang ihn um ihre Schulter.

„Argh! Nicht so ziehen!“, sagte Severus schmerzerfüllt.

Sie half ihm zu gehen und gleichzeitig fing die Wut auf Lucius wieder an in ihr zu brodeln.

„Warum?“, fragte Narzissa leise sich selbst, doch Severus hatte es trotzdem gehört.

„Tja, er ist ziemlich sauer.“, antwortete er ihr.

„Lucius kennt keinen Unterschied zwischen der Liebe und dem Besitz eines Menschen.“, sagte Narzissa wütend. „Schon immer hat er sich an das geklammert, was er nicht haben konnte.“

„Ist ja nicht so als ob ich nicht auch meine schuld wäre.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Lass dir das bloß nicht von ihm einreden!“, sagte Narzissa und half ihm die Stufen am Eingang hoch.

„Argh! Bring mich runter in den Kerker. Da sind die Stufen nicht so schwierig.“ Severus atmete voller Schmerz ein und aus. „Ich glaube, meine Rippen sind gebrochen.“

Narzissa half ihm Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinunter. Sie stützte ihn den Gang entlang bis sie an der Tür zu seinem Quartier angelangt waren. Narzissa ging mit ihm hinein und bugsierte ihn auf dem Bett im Schlafzimmer.

„Zieh das aus!“, sagte sie und half ihm aus seinen Jackett und dem blutigen Hemd. Als Narzissa die grünen und blauen Flecke auf seinem Oberkörper sah ging sie Lucius im Gedanken an die Gurgel.

„Im Bad ist ein Erste-Hilfe-Schrank.“, sagte Severus mühsam. „Da sind ein paar Flaschen. Bring Sie mir.“

Narzissa ging in das Badezimmer und öffnete den kleinen Schrank, der mit einem roten Kreuz gekennzeichnet war. Darin befanden sich allerhand Dinge wie Binden, große Pflaster, Scheren und ein paar braune, unettiketierte Flaschen mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit. Sie nahm sie an sich und brachte Sie Severus.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Narzissa ihn.

„Schmerzmittel und eine Prise Skelewachs.“, sagte Severus. Er öffnete die Flasche und trank ihren Inhalt auf Ex. Anschließend schüttelte er sich voller Ekel.

„So was hast du auf Vorrat?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Du weißt doch selbst in welchen Zuständen wir früher manchmal nach Hause gekommen sind.“, sagte Severus und legte sich hin. „Gebrochene Rippen waren da immer das Wenigste.“

Natürlich wusste Narzissa wie die Todesser nach ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen manchmal schwer verwundet Heim kamen. Sie hatte Lucius oft genug versorgt. Anders als Severus hatte sie jedoch keine eigene Apotheke und musste ihren Mann oft zum Leibarzt der Malfoys schicken.

Narzissa legte sich zu Severus und kuschelte sich vorsichtig an ihn. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Wenn Narzissa so mit ihm da lag konnte sie alles vergessen. Den Tod ihres Sohnes. Das Verhalten ihres Mannes. Den Krieg.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus.“, sagte Narzissa leise.

„Hmm.“, machte er und strich ihr mit einer vorsichtigen Geste eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Weißt du, der Sex gestern hat mich einfach überrumpelt.“

Narzissa musste kichern.

„Du hast dich aber nicht besonders überrumpelt angefühlt.“

„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht.“, sagte Severus.

„Vielleicht solltest du öfter einfach mal nicht denken.“, entgegnete Narzissa vergnügt.

Severus lachte auf und bereute es sofort, weil ihm dabei die Seite sofort wieder weh tat.

„Willst du wirklich eine Beziehung oder wollen wir es bei Sex belassen?“, fragte er nun sehr ernst.

Narzissa setzte sich auf. So hatte sie darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„Bei dir kann ich mich vergessen. Ich will mit dir schlafen und ich will glücklich in deinen Armen liegen. Ich bin traurig, wenn du nicht da bist und verzehre mich nach dir. Eindeutiger geht es wohl nicht.“

„Ja.“, sagte Severus. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir geht es genau so.“

Narzissa schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Auch wenn Lucius Severus zusammengeschlagen hatte, davon würden sie sich nicht abhalten lassen.


	11. Lust

Es dauerte einige Tage bis Severus wieder auf den Beinen war. Die gebrochenen Rippen waren dank des Skelewachs schnell Geschichte. Schlimmer waren die vielen blauen Flecken, die Lucius' Prügelorgie an ihm hinterlassen hatte. Dank seines Schmerzserums waren sie jedoch zu ertragen, auch wenn es lange dauern würde bis sie komplett verschwunden waren.

Severus verbrachte die Tage im Büro und die Nächte mit Narzissa im Bett. Seine Sehnsucht nach ihr war nach wie vor riesig, doch wenn er seine Aufgaben vernachlässigte würde er sich bald wünschen Lucius würde ihn noch mal verprügeln. Also quälte er sich tagsüber mit seinem Papierkram herum, tat so als sei er tatsächlich der Schulleiter von irgendwas und freute sich auf die Abende.

Wenn Severus seine Arbeit endlich beendet hatte, ging er in Narzissas Zimmer. Sie redeten nicht groß drumherum, zogen sich aus und hatten Sex. Für Severus war es mittlerweile die schönste Zeit des Tages. Den ganzen Tag konnte er sich nach ihr verzehren. Daran denken, was sie miteinander tun würden.

Severus konnte von Glück reden, dass sie allein im Schloss waren. Somit hatte es auch sein Gutes, dass das Ministerium seine Anträge so langsam bearbeitete.

Auch an diesem Abend lagen sie beieinander. Severus hatte sich von hinten an sie geschmiegt. Er strich Narzissa ihr blondes Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste ihren Hals. Liebevoll wanderten seine Lippen zu ihren Schultern. Er umarmte sie von hinten und seine Hände strichen sanft über ihren Bauch. Severus hörte Narzissa wohlige Seufzer. Bei jedem seiner zärtlichen Küsse auf ihrer Haut wurde sie ein wenig entspannter. Seine Hände glitten über ihre erregten Brüste. Kaum merklich rieb sie ihre Schenkel aneinander und streichelte sich selbst.

Severus drehte Narzissa auf den Bauch. Erregt glitt er mit seinem Mund ihren Rücken entlang, hinab zu ihrem Hintern. Voller Lust küsste er ihre Pobacken. Seine Zunge glitt über ihre Haut. Voller Erregung vergrub Severus sein Gesicht in ihrem Hintern. Er setzte sich auf ihre Beine und rieb seinen harten Penis in ihrer Poritze. Narzissa seufze leise. Severus beugte sich von hinten über sie. Seine vor Erregung harten Brustwarzen glitten über ihren Rücken. Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Narzissa drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite damit Severus sie küssen konnte. Seine Zunge tauchte voller Lust in ihren Mund.

Mit seinen Händen spreizte er ihre Beine ein wenig. Gerade breit genug damit er in sie eindringen konnte. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen glitt er in sie. Severus begann mit sanften Stößen ihren Hintern zu massieren. Narzissa stemmte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. Ihr Atem wurde schneller. Leise stöhnte sie bei jedem Vordringen von Severus in sie. Er umgriff ihre Hüfte, presste sie dichter an sich, während er tief in sie drang. Severus stöhnte laut. Er ließ sich Zeit. Er wollte es genießen.

Narzissa hob ihren Hintern und stemmte sich mit ihren Beinen gegen die Matratze. Rhythmisch bewegte sie sich zu Severus' Stößen in ihren Leib.

„Ja.“, sagte Narzissa mit von Lust verzerrter Stimme. „Nimm mich. Oh ja, tiefer.“

Er begann hart in sie zu stoßen. Ihr Hintern erzitterte bei jedem seiner Hiebe. Narzissa bettelte darum endlich kommen zu dürfen. Lustvoll stöhnte sie, gab sich ganz Severus hin wie er immer schneller wurde. Ihre Körper klatschen aufeinander. Beide wollten sie den süßen Schmerz spüren.

„Fick mich! Fick mich! Fick mich!“, bettelte Narzissa in der Hoffnung sein Penis würde ihr endlich zur Befriedigung verhelfen. Auch Severus wartete vergeblich darauf, dass er endlich kam. Er spürte wie er kurz davor war, wie die Explosion sich anbahnte. Verzweifelte stöhnte er, trieb sich hart und tief in sie.

Endlich. Severus und Narzissa kniffen die Augen zu. Sie schrien. Ihre Lust entlud sich explosionsartig. Severus schoss seinen Samen in sie. Schwer atmend kniete er hinter ihr und rieb mit seinen Händen ihren Hintern. Narzissa baute sich auf und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht über die Schulter. Immer noch erregt küssten sie sich. Severus' Arme umklammerten ihre Brust.

Sie mussten lachen. Ihre Gesichter waren sich ganz nah. Sie spürten den Atem des jeweils anderen. Wieder küssten sie sich. Ihre Zungen erkundeten gegenseitig ihre Münder. Severus strich mit der Hand über ihren Hals. Ihre Blicke wanderte durch das Gesicht des jeweils anderen. Schließlich wandte sich Narzissa wieder um. Severus zog sich sanft aus ihr zurück. Erschöpft ließen sie sich beide auf das Bett sinken und kuschelten sich aneinander.

Severus und Narzissa streichelten einander. Sie sahen sich an. Keine Worte fielen. Ihre Blicke waren vielsagend genug. Severus genoss diese Stunden außerordentlich. Er strich ihr durch ihr Haar und küsste sanft ihre Stirn. Seine Finger glitten langsam über ihre Brüste. Severus sah wie ihre Warzen bereits wieder hart wurden. Mit einem frechen Lächeln auf den Lippen zwickte er sie in die Brust.

„Au!“, machte Narzissa und sah ihn nun genauso herausfordernd an. Sie legte ihr Bein sanft über seinen Schenkel. Severus streichelte ihren Venushügel. Er nahm sich Zeit. Seine Finger glitten über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel. Sanft strich er ihr über ihre Schamlippen. Ganz langsam ließ er einen seiner Finger in sie gleiten.

Severus liebte dieses zärtliche Spiel ihrer Berührungen nach dem Sex. Vorsichtig erkundete er ihr Innerstes jedoch ohne sie zu sehr zu reizen. Er ließ seinen Finger einfühlsam vor und zurück gleiten.

Narzissa streichelte seinen Penis. Zärtlich ließ sie ihn durch ihre Finger gleiten, ohne ihn jedoch zu massieren. Es waren entspannende Berührungen. Sie achteten dabei auf jede kleine Veränderung im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

Severus kam ihr vorsichtig näher. Bewusst langsam küsste er sie. Schmeckte ihre Lippen und sog ihren Geruch ein. Narzissa erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie legte ihre Stirn an die seine. Sah ihm tief in die Augen. Genoss die Schönheit des Moments.

Sie kosteten aus, was sie fühlten. Severus strich Narzissa mit den Fingern über die Lippen. Sie öffnete den Mund ein wenig und nahm einen seiner Finger in den Mund. Sog daran. Severus küsste sie. Er strich ihr über die Wange und das Ohr. Narzissas Griff um sein Glied verstärkte sich. Fest packte sie es. Sie zog seine Vorhaut zurück und strich mit ihrer Handfläche über seine entblößte Eichel. Severus seufze. Er war noch nicht wieder so weit als dass er erregt wäre, doch ihre Berührung versetzte ihm einen kleinen, feinen Stich.

Als Antwort ließ er den Finger, der immer noch in ihrer Scheide weilte, etwas tiefer in sie hinein gleiten und streichelte die Innenseite ihrer Vulva. Narzissa schloss kurz genießend die Augen. Erneut küsste Severus sie, während er mit seinen Finger bewusst tiefer in die vordrang. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fester gegen sich.

Narzissa war offensichtlich bereits wieder erregt. Zu dem einen Finger nahm Severus einen zweiten hinzu und ließ ihn ebenfalls in sie gleiten. Gefühlvoll bewegte er seine Hand vor und zurück. Severus sah ihr in die Augen. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer Mischung aus eigener Lust und Vergnügen ihr zuzusehen, wie jede seiner Bewegung in ihr ihre Erregung erneut steigerte. Severus war noch nicht so weit, dass er hätte irgendetwas mit seinem Penis tun können. Also begann er Narzissas Innerstes mit rhythmischen Bewegungen seiner Hand zu massieren. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund. Er spürte ihren schneller werdenden Atem. Er ließ seine Finger noch tiefer in sie gleiten bis er schließlich den Punkt erreicht an dem jede Frau erweichte. Narzissa kniff ihre Augen zu und stöhnte laut. Severus hörte nicht auf. Er trieb sie immer weiter. Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Sie verstärkte den Druck auf seine Finger. Ihre Schenkel zitterten vor Erregung. Schließlich gab sie ein lautes Quieken von sich. Severus spürte die Feuchte und etwas Schleimiges an seinen Fingern. Sie war gekommen.

Sanft zog er seine Finger aus ihr und drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Rücken. Narzissa legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und umarmte ihn.

Severus hätte ewig so weiter machen können. Er liebte es Narzissa Lust zu bereiten ihr bei ihren Orgasmen zuzusehen. Selbst wenn er, wie gerade eben, vielleicht nichts dabei empfand. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals zuvor schon einmal einer Frau solche Lust beschert hatte. Severus vermutete aber eher nicht. Narzissa jedoch ging auf jede seiner Bewegungen ein. Selbst wenn sie es nicht sagte, sie wollte es. Sie wollte Lust in sich spüren. Lebendigkeit. Sie wollte stöhnen und hören wie er stöhnte. Wollte ihn fühlen und spüren, dass auch er sie fühlte. Der Sex zwischen ihnen war intensiv. Tiefgreifend.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, was das bedeutete. Obwohl er diese starken Gefühle für sie hegte und sie wiederum für ihn war er oft trotzdem nie sicher, ob er sich nicht doch alles nur einbildete. Der Skeptiker in seinem Kopf machte einfach nie Pause. Am Liebsten hätte er den Kopf geschüttelt und ihn heraus geschmissen.


	12. Romantische Phantasien

Die Tage in Hogwarts wurden kürzer und der Herbst kündigte sich an. Zu Severus' eigener Überraschung hatte Lucius sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Auf den Todessertreffen ging er ihm aus dem Weg, selbst wenn Narzissa neben Severus stand oder ihm die Hand hielt.

Eine weitere unangekündigte Überraschung war, dass es erstmals mit dem Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts voran ging. Eines Morgens fand die Große Halle voller Bauelfen mit Helmen auf ihren Köpfen, die begannen Wände auszubessern und heruntergefallene Teile des Daches zu bergen. Minister Thricknesse musste die Muskeln spielen gelassen haben. Anders konnte sich Severus nicht erklären, dass nach Monaten nun plötzlich etwas geschah. Und das alles, ohne extra ganze Wälder für den Schriftverkehr mit dem Ministerium abzuholzen.

Für Severus bedeutete das eine willkommene Entlastung, auch wenn der Lärmpegel im Schloss durch die Bauarbeiten zuweilen grenzwertige Ausmaße annahm.

Die frei gewordene Zeit verbrachte Severus mit Narzissa. Übrigens nicht nur im Bett. Sie spazierten hin und wieder über die Ländereien, die hin und her gerissen waren zwischen düsteren Nebelschwaden und den leuchtenden Farben des Herbstlaubes.

Sie saßen dann oft am See, beide in ihre Herbstmäntel gekleidet und sahen hinaus auf das Wasser. Narzissa lehnte sich an ihn und Severus legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Sie genossen es dann einfach zusammen zu sein, den Wellen zuzusehen und die Vögel zu beobachten.

„Ich habe so was schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht.“, sagte Narzissa als sie das erste Mal am Strand saßen.

In der Tat. Severus auch nicht. In den Wochen, die sie miteinander verbrachten, hatte es sich für sie zu einer kleinen Gewohnheit entwickelt. Auch weil es ihre erhitzten Gemüter etwas abkühlte. Sie konnten schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit miteinander im Bett verbringen. Das würde ihr Körper ihnen sonst irgendwann nicht mehr danken.

Um diese Jahreszeit wurde es auch im Schloss deutlich kühler. Die kaputten Mauern und Dächer taten ihr übriges. Severus wollte nicht wissen wie sich die ohnehin schon kalten Winter unter diesen Umständen anfühlten.

Am Abend als sie miteinander aßen holte Severus eine gute Flasche Wein aus dem Schrank. Der Wein, den die Hauselfen servierten, war zwar nicht schlecht, aber Severus stand heute der Sinn nach etwas Besonderen. Er entkorkte die Flasche und schenkte ihnen etwas ein.

„Hmm.“, machte Narzissa nachdem sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte. „Der ist gut.“

„Das will ich doch hoffen bei dem Preis.“, entgegnete Severus und trank aus seinem Glas.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir da servierst, oder?“, fragte Narzissa amüsiert.

„Eigentlich nicht. Weinkunde stand immer nicht auf dem Lehrplan.“, entgegnete er ihr.

„Dabei ist das destillieren von Alkohol der Alchemie gar nicht so unähnlich.“, sagte Narzissa. „Die Familie hat ein Weingut in der Normandie. Ich war ein paar mal mit Lucius dort. Traumhafter Wein.“

„Daran sieht man wieder, dass ich aus der Unterschicht komme.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Sag so was doch nicht.“, antwortete Narzissa. „Ich wollte dich nicht brüskieren.“

„Aber es stimmt. Mein Vater war ein arbeitsloser Stahlarbeiter und meine Mutter hat uns mit ihren ganzen, kleinen Zaubertränken über Wasser gehalten. Von ihr habe mein Handwerk gelernt. Aber Alkohol? Ich kann ein Ale nicht von einem Porter unterscheiden, geschweige denn Weine. Aber ich weiß, was schmeckt.“, sagte Severus und hob sein Glas in ihre Richtung.

„Das tust du.“, stimmte Narzissa ihm lächelnd zu.

„Ein Alchemist braucht einen ausgezeichneten Geschmacks- und Geruchssinn, weißt du. Manche Noten sind so fein, dass man sie sonst gar nicht bemerkt.“, sagte Severus.

„Und den hast du, nicht wahr?“, fragte Narzissa mit gespielter Überraschung.

„Ich behaupte mal ganz arrogant das dem so ist.“, sagte Severus und musste grinsen.

Sie tranken in Ruhe ihren Wein. Später, als ihnen vom Alkohol schon etwas wärmer war, stand Severus auf und ging zum Regal in dem er einen alten Plattenspieler stehen hatte sowie eine Anzahl abgegriffener Vinyl-Platten. Blues und Jazz. Er legte etwas Sanftes auf.

„Du bist also doch ein Romantiker.“, sagte Narzissa und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich habe nicht oft Gelegenheit dazu.“, entgegnete Severus.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und sie zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Aber Achtung, ich bin ein grauenvoller Tänzer.“, warnte Severus sie.

Narzissa lächelte ihn trotz dieser Warnung jedoch nur an. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Hüfte, schmiegte sich dicht an ihn und sie begannen in einem sachten, langsamen Rhythmus zu tanzen. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wann er das letzte Mal getanzt hatte. Das musste noch vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen sein. So wie der Sex war auch das hier eine dieser kleinen, seltsamen Normalitäten von denen er schon längst dachte er habe sie vergessen.

Narzissa strich ihm sanft über die Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich. Severus schloss die Augen und genoss es.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Oh, an Dinge, die ziemlich körperlich werden, wenn man einmal damit anfängt.“

Narzissa begann zu kichern.

„Immer so vage.“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Oder hast du Angst die Atmosphäre zu zerstören, wenn du es laut sagst?“

Severus ging ganz nah an ihr Ohr und flüsterte ihr zu, was ihm vorschwebte.

„Du bist ja wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker.“, sagte Narzissa.

„Ich weiß, das glaubt man gar nicht.“, antwortete er ihr.

Narzissa umarmte ihn. Sie küsste sanft seinen Hals. Ihre Lippen glitten hinab zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Severus stand einfach nur da und beobachtete, was sie mit ihm tat. Seine Hände ruhten Sanft an ihren Hüften. Narzissa öffnete ihm sein Hemd. Bewusst langsam zog sie es ihm von den Schultern. Sie küsste eben diese. Ihre Hände strichen gefühlvoll über seinen Bauch.

Severus spürte die Sehnsucht in sich, doch er war fest entschlossen Narzissa mit ihm tun zu lassen, was sie wollte.

Narzissa zog ihm sein Hemd nun komplett aus und warf es achtlos in eine Ecke. Wieder küsste ihn. Dieses Mal jedoch wesentlich fordernder. Severus erwiderte ihn und ihre Lippen verschmolzen ineinander. Er spürte wie sie seinen Gürtel öffnete und ihm dann die Hose herunter zog. Sie streichelte die Beule in seiner Unterhose. Griff fest zu und zog ihm schließlich seine Shorts herunter. Jetzt stand Severus völlig nackt und mit einem steifen Penis vor ihr, während Narzissa noch alles an hatte. Das musste er unbedingt ändern!

Severus griff gezielt unter ihr Kleid. Er zog ihr den Slip herunter und streichelte ihre Scham. Narzissa blickte ihn mit offenen Mund an. Sie war kurz davor leise zu seufzen, konnte es jedoch noch zurückhalten. Severus' Hände glitten zu ihren Hüften und ihren Bauch. Er zog ihr Kleid nach oben. Streichelte ihre Brüste und striff ihr das Kleid schließlih über den Kopf.

„Das Stück Stoff brauchst du doch gar nicht.“, sagte Severus leise zu ihr.

Er zog sie an sich. Sie spürten die nackte Haut des jeweils anderen an sich. Severus küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge fuhr in ihren Mund. Narzissa erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie standen da und küssten sich zunehmend heftiger. Die Lust stieg endgültig in ihnen auf. Severus nahm ihr Hände und führte sie vor den Kamin. Er griff sich eine Decke von der Couch und breitete sie vor sich aus. Auf dem kalten Fußboden wollte er sich schließlich nicht den Tod holen.

Narzissa ließ sich vor ihm auf die Decke sinken. Sie spreizte provokant die Beine.

„Na, dann komm doch!“, sagte sie.

Severus kniete sich vor sie. Er griff ihr mit der Hand in den Nacken. Narzissa warf genüsslich ihren Kopf nach hinten. Ihre Lippen berührten voller Erregung.

„Nimm mich!“, sagte Narzissa leise zu ihm.

Als Antwort küsste er sie voller Lust. Narzissa ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken. Sie hob und senkte ihr Becken vor ihm, um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr sie ihn wollte. Severus wollte es jedoch noch etwas hinauszögern. Er nahm ihre harten, erregten Brustwarzen in den Mund, sog daran, leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Brüste.

„Steck ihn rein oder du kriegst echt Ärger mit mir!“, sagte Narzissa.

Severus lachte. Er nahm sein Glied in die Hand und strich mit seiner Eichel sanft über ihre Schamlippen. Narzissa biss sich auf die Lippen. Severus wusste, dass er sie so zur Verzweiflung brachte. Er ließ die Spitze seines Penis leicht in die gleiten und zog sie dann wieder heraus.

„Tu es, verdammt noch mal! Lass mich nicht betteln!“, sagte Narzissa. Ihre Stimme war von unerfüllter Begierde erfüllt.

Severus nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, küsste sie voller Leidenschaft und ließ sich schließlich in sie gleiten. Narzissa öffnete erneut den Mund und unterdrückte einen unbewussten Seufzer. Zärtlich begann er in sie zu stoßen. Narzissa konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten. Leise stöhnte sie. Severus ließ sich auf sie sinken. Er legte die Arme um ihre Schultern und seine Zunge tauchte unablässig in ihren Mund.

Auch Severus begann jetzt leise zu stöhnen. Narzissa hob ihre Beine und schlang sie um seine Hüfte. Er wurde schneller. Küsste sie voller Lust. Severus sah Narzissa fest ins Gesicht. Er stieß tiefer in sie und entlockte ihr so ein von Lust verzerrtes Stöhnen.

Severus baute sich über ihr auf. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihren Hintern. Heftig stieß er in sie. Er schloss die Augen. Stöhnte laut. Er dachte daran wie sehr er es ihr besorgen wollte. Narzissa klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Ihr Stöhnen ging in kleine Schreie über.

Severus verlor den Rest an Kontrolle. Wild und ungezügelt stieß er in sie. Schrie seine Lust heraus. Schließlich mit einem letzten tiefen Hieb in sie ergoss er sich in Narzissas Schoß. Severus atmete schwer. Er sah ins ihr befriedigtes Gesicht und küsste sie. Severus ließ sich auf sie sinken. Erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust.

Narzissa strich ihm sanft durch seine Haare. Für einen Augenblick schloss er genießend die Augen. Severus zog sich aus ihr zurück und setzte sich auf. Er lehnte sich gegen die Couch und sah zufrieden in die Flammen des Kamins.

Seine geheime Sexphantasie war ein romantischer Fick vor einem prasselnden Kamin. Vermutlich ziemlich kitschig. Severus fand es jedoch toll.


	13. Harte Phantasien

Narzissa reckte sich am nächsten Morgen wohlig in ihrem Bett. Severus lag eingerollt neben ihr und schlief noch tief und fest. Sie musste in sich hinein lächeln. Es amüsierte sie noch immer, dass Severus' große, sexuelle Phantasie darin bestand einen romantischen Abend mit einer Frau zu verbringen, sanft zu sein, Musik zu hören und sie zum Schluss zärtlich im Schein des Feuers zu nehmen. Auf den ersten Blick passte das ja so gar nicht zu diesem großen, düsteren, stetes in schwarz gekleideten Mann. Zumindest wenn man es von außen betrachtete. Nach all den Wochen, die sie jetzt mit ihm verbracht hatte wusste Narzissa natürlich, dass er sich nach den einfachen Dingen sehnte. Es war ihm nie vergönnt gewesen das zu tun, was alle taten. Das Normale war ihm fremd. Sein Leben war bis zur finalen Schlacht in Hogwarts ein einziger Ausnahmezustand gewesen. Ohne Liebe, Zuwendung, ohne die ganz normalen, kleinen Dinge wie ein romantisches Dinner oder ein Frau in seinem Bett. 

Nazissa verstand das gut, auch wenn ihre Sehnsüchte ganz andere waren. Sie sehnte sich nach Abenteuer. Da war sie völlig ehrlich mit sich selbst. Lucius war nie besonders zärtlich oder besonders grob zu ihr gewesen. Der Sex mit ihm langweilig. Rein. Raus. Einschlafen. Als sei sie kein Mensch, sondern ein Objekt, dass man ab und an benutzen musste, weil es halt so erwartet wurde. 

Mit Severus hatte sie intensiven Sex gehabt. Sie mochte seine zärtliche Seite, aber noch mehr wollte seine raue. Es verlangte ihr regelrecht danach. Was er alles mit seinem Penis anstellte, wenn er hemmungslos wurde und sich völlig vergaß, das bereitete ihr ungeahnte Freuden. 

Narzissa schmiegte sich von hinten an Severus und streichelte ihm sanft über die Arme. Sie küsste seinen Nacken und glitt mit ihren Lippen zärtlich über seine Schultern. Er brummte etwas und drehte sich zu ihr um. Mit verquollenen Augen sah er sie an. Severus strich ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Narzissa ergriff seine Hand und küsste seine Knöchel. Er genoss ihre Zärtlichkeiten sichtlich. 

„Erinner mich daran, dass wir es nie wieder auf dem Fußboden machen. Mir tut jeder Knochen weh.“, sagte Severus. 

Narzissa musste lachen. 

„Da hat sich der alte Romantiker wohl etwas übernommen?“, fragte sie amüsiert. 

Severus antwortete nichts, sondern reckte sich nur mit einem langen Seufzer. 

„Weißt du woran ich denke?“, fragte Narzissa ihn. 

„Woran?“, entgegnete Severus.

„Ich will unglaubliche Dinge mit dir tun.“ 

„Wie unglaublich?“, fragte Severus. 

Narzissa kam ihm ganz nah und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich will, dass du mich hart nimmst. Mich fesselst. Mit mir tust, was immer du willst. Ich will, dass du es hemmungslos mit mit treibst. Immer wieder und wieder.“

Severus sah sie an. 

„Da lässt sich bestimmt etwas machen.“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Sein Gesicht nährte sich ihr bis sich ihre Lippe fast berührten. Sie spürte seinen Atmen. 

„Warte hier.“, sagte er schließlich. Severus sprang aus dem Bett und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Narzissa biss sich die Unterlippe. Sie spürte das aufgewühlte Prickeln zwischen ihren Beinen. Der bloße Gedanke daran wie er sie ungezügelt nehmen würde bereitete ihr lustvolles Vergnügen. 

Nach einer Weile kam Severus mit einem langen Seil in der Hand zurück ins Zimmer. Er kletterte auf das Bett und nahm ihre Hände, um sie an eine der Querstreben zu fesseln. Sorgsam achtete er darauf, dass sie sich im Notfall von selbst befreien konnte und das Seil nicht zu fest saß. Er schmiss die Decke vom Bett und bugsierte Narzissa in der Mitte der Matratze. Sie sah ihn erwartend an. Severus' Blick streifte über ihren nackten Körper. Es war als würde er noch darüber nachdenken, was er alles mit ihr tun wollte. 

Schließlich setzte er sich breitbeinig auf sie, rutschte hoch bis zu ihrer Brust. Er nahm seinen Penis und schob ihn ihr in den Mund. Langsam bewegte er ihn vor und zurück. Narzissa umspielte ihn mit ihrer Zunge, sog lustvoll an ihm. Sie spürte wie er in ihrem Mund hart wurde. Seufzend zog Severus ihn aus ihrem Mund. Provozierend ließ er sein feuchtes Glied über ihre Brüste gleiten. Narzissa schluckte den Geschmack seines Penis herunter und leckte sich erregt die Lippen. 

Severus rutschte von ihr herunter. Er packte ihre Beine, drückte sie weit auseinander und legte ihren Hintern auf seinen Schoß. Narzissas Körper erzitterte als er hart und tief in die drang. Oh ja, genau so wollte sie es. Sie schloss die Augen. Erneut spürte sie einen heftigen Stoß in sich. Willig stöhnte sie. 

Severus trieb seinen Penis immer tiefer in sie hinein, immer schneller und rücksichtsloser. Sie hörte seinen erregten Atmen. Narzissa wollte ihn so sehr. 

„Fester. Tiefer. Lass mich dich spüren. Oh ja. Ah ja. Oh, das ist gut, Mehr! Mehr!“, stöhnte sie. 

Severus nahm ihre Beine und legte sie auf seine Schultern. Er hob ihren Hinter und drang noch tiefer in sie vor. Schnell und hart nahm er sie. Auch er stöhnte jetzt voller Lust. Narzissa klammerte sich an das Seil um ihre Handgelenke. Im Takt seiner wuchtigen Stöße schrie sie auf. 

Schließlich spürte sie wie Severus sich zurückzog und sogleich in ihren Anus drang. In Narzissas Kopf explodierte die Lust. Sie schrie, verkrampfte ihre Finger um das Seil. 

„Severus! Severus!“, stöhnte sie immer wieder. Es war unfassbar. Narzissa wollte immer noch mehr. Er sollte sie ficken. Sie wollte, dass er sie fickte! Sein Penis durfte auf gar keinem Fall aufhören mit dem, was er da tat! 

Severus zog seinen Penis aus ihrem Hintern und drang erneut hart in ihre Scheide. Seine Stöße hämmerten nun regelrecht auf sie ein. Ihre Sinne waren völlig überfordert. Stöhnen. Heißes atmen. Der Geruch von Schweiß. Das harte Klatschen ihrer Körper aufeinander.

Narzissas Körper bäumte sich verzweifelt auf. Sie Schrie als das Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen sie zu zerreißen drohte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. So stark war sie noch nie gekommen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete sah sie wie Severus sich aus ihr zog. Voller Verzweiflung rieb er seinen Penis bis er endlich seinen Samen auf ihren Bauch verspritzte. 

Schwer atmend ließ er sich neben sie auf das Bett sinken. Severus brauchte einen Moment und schnappte nach Luft, dann drehte er sich zu ihr und löste ihre Fesseln. Narzissa umarmte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Mit ihren Beinen umklammerte sie seinen Körper. Ihre Schenkel rieben sich an seiner Hüfte, obwohl sie wusste, dass Severus erst einmal mit seinen Kräften am Ende war. 

„Du machst mich fertig!“, sagte Severus leise zu ihr. 

Narzissa musste lachen. 

„Die nächste Runde muss noch etwas warten.“, fügte er noch hinzu. Severus küsste sie dennoch leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Narzissa erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie schlangen die Arme umeinander und tauschten lustvolle Küsse aus. Stirn an Stirn lagen sie da, schmiegten sich dicht aneinander, ihre heißen, verschwitzten Körper spürend. 

Narzissa war glücklich. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie wollte im Grunde nur Ficken war. Sie wollte einen Mann, der ihr das Hirn heraus vögelte. Daran war nichts verkehrt. Und Severus erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch nach schnörkelloser Leidenschaft. 

\-----------------------------

Severus ging unter die Dusche. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich körperlich von dem Sex mit Narzissa zu erholen. Als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie im Grunde nur hart genagelt werden wollte musste er innerlich grinsen. Ihre sexuellen Phantasien waren ganz unterschiedlich. Er hatte sich an langen Abenden immer ausgemalt wie er vielleicht eine Frau ausführte, es sich mit ihr hübsch machte und sie dann leidenschaftlich miteinander schliefen. Es war eine romantisierte Phantasie von Sex. Narzissa hingegen wollte Lust spüren. Hemmungslos wollte sie mit einem Mann treiben. Ohne Wenn und Aber. 

Als Severus ihr diesen Wunsch nach harten Sex erfüllt hatte spürte er, dass es ihm viel mehr gefiel als er erwartet hatte. Es reduzierte sie auf das Wesentliche. Kein langes Vorspiel. Keine gewählten Worte. Einfach nur die Lust spüren. Sich gegenseitig zur Verzweiflung bringen. Sich hemmungslos ihren Trieben hingegeben. 

Zugegeben er hätte das von Narzissa nicht erwartet. Als die Hausherrin von Malfoy Manor musste sie sich immer sittlich geben. Für schmutzige Gedanken war da kein Platz. Und offenbar hatte sie mit ihrem Mann nie etwas derartiges probiert. Mit Severus hingegen schon. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte. 

Auch wenn sie jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen fast jede Nacht miteinander schliefen, Severus hatte immer versucht sich beim Sex zu kontrollieren. Die wenigen Male, die er sich hatte gehen lassen mussten einen tiefen Eindruck bei Narzissa hinterlassen haben. 

Als Severus aus der Dusche stieg und sich anzog fühlte er sich hibbelig. Sein Körper hatte gefallen gefunden an dieser Art Sex. Jetzt musste nur sein Geist noch realisieren, dass es nichts besseres gab als eine Frau hemmungslos zu ficken. 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Gott, woran dachte er da!? 

Er setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Narzissa war schon da. Sie trug nur ihren grünen Morgenmantel aus Seide. Severus konnte sehen wie sich ihre Brustwarzen unter dem Stoff abzeichneten. Er zwang sich weg zu sehen. Sie hatten es gerade erst wild miteinander getrieben und trotzdem hatte er schon wieder äußerst schlüpfrige Gedankengänge. 

„Hat es dir gefallen?“, fragte Narzissa ihn. 

Severus saß da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das was er gesagt hätte wäre nämlich eher etwas für einen Porno. 

Narzissa fing an zu kichern. 

„Wir können über unsere Phantasien reden, Severus, jetzt da wir sie ausgelebt haben.“

„Woher kommt deine Abenteuerlust?“, fragte Severus. 

„Wenn man immer die brave Hausfrau sein muss, die stets gesittet neben ihrem Mann steht, während der sich durch sämtliche Betten schläft, dann kriegt man vermutlich Sehnsucht und fragt sich warum man nicht selbst einmal diejenige sein kann, die schläft mit wem sie will und wie sie es will.“

Severus blickte Narzisse überrascht an. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie schlecht es um ihr Eheleben stand. 

„Warum führt sich Lucius dann so auf?“, fragte Severus. „Er hat mich zusammengeschlagen wie der eifersüchtigste Ehemann, den man sich vorstellen kann.“

„Vermutlich kann er es nicht ertragen, wenn seine Frau es ihm gleichtut und dabei bin ich noch äußerst manierlich.“, sagte Narzissa. „Und glaub nicht, dass er den Anstand hatte seine Skandale selbst zu vertuschen. Damit ist er dann immer zu mir gekommen.“

Severus stutzte. Er kannte Lucius seit sie zusammen in der Schule waren. Als Jugendlicher hatte er immer Angst vor Mädchen, war sogar regelrecht schüchtern. Bei den Todessern hatte er sich ebenfalls nie sonderlich interessiert gezeigt, wenn sie nach einem erfolgreichen Auftrag die Bordelle unsicher machten. Daher war Severus lange davon ausgegangen, dass das Eheleben der Malfoys funktionabel sei. Erst als sie in Ungnade fielen kam langsam ans Licht, was sonst unter der Fassade verborgen war. Dracos Tod hatte denn endgültig die Maskerade beendet. 

„Das hab ich alles nicht gewusst.“, sagte Severus. 

„Natürlich hast du es nicht gewusst. Wir haben auch sehr viel dafür getan, um den Zustand unserer Ehe zu verheimlichen. Nicht einmal Draco wird es gewusst haben, denke ich. Er hat seine Eltern bis zum Schluss vergöttert, auch wenn wir es nicht verdient haben.“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

„Schätzt du dich so schlecht ein?“, fragte Severus vorsichtig. Er wollte schließlich keine alten Wunden aufreißen. 

„Wenn man sein Kind bewusst anlügt und in dem Glauben lässt alles sei in bester Ordnung bis es schon fast zu spät ist – das spricht weder für mich noch für Lucius.“

„Du musst nicht mehr lügen.“, schloss Severus. 

„Ja, und ich bin äußerst dankbar dafür.“, antwortete Narzissa. „Also, um auf meine anfängliche Frage zurück zu kommen: Wie fandest du es?“

„Wir sind beide nicht mehr so jung als dass wir das jede Nacht durchziehen könnten.“, sagte Severus. 

„Du weichst schon wieder meiner Frage aus.“ 

„Es könnte mir gefallen dich einfach zu nehmen, aber ab und zu ist etwas für die Seele auch gut.“, sagte Severus. 

„Ich vermute wir hätten uns beide nicht so eingeschätzt, dass wir Dinge mögen, die man nicht von uns erwartet. Wer glaubt schon, dass Severus Snape einen Hang zu romantischen Allüren hat?“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Und wer denkt schon, dass Narzissa Malfoy sich einfach nur mal hart durchficken lassen will?“, entgegnete Severus. 

Sie lachten beide. 

„Wir sollten wohl auf eine gute Mischung achten.“, sagte Narzissa. 

Severus nickte ihr zustimmend zu. 

„Allerdings.“


	14. Sex und Drogen

Als der erste Schnee fiel bestätigten sich Severus' Befürchtungen bezüglich der Temperaturen innerhalb des Schlosses. Zwar hatten die Elfen schon jede Menge Löcher gestopft, doch es gab genug kaputte Fenster und zerstörte Wände damit der Wind durch die Flure pfiff und man kaum einen Unterschied zu draußen feststellen konnte. Die wenigen beheizten Räume hatte Severus mit einem Abdichtungszauber versehen in der Hoffnung die Kälte draußen zu halten. Trotzdem kroch der Frost gefühlt überall hin. 

Severus saß selbst im Büro mit einer dicken Jacke und einem Schal um den Hals. Narzissa fror mindestens genau so viel wie er. Wenn sie nicht gemeinsam im Schulleiterbüro saßen, dann schmiegten sie sich unter einer extra dicken Decke im Bett aneinander. Dabei war es immer noch kalt genug damit sie beide Pullover, Hosen und dicke Wollsocken trugen. Unter diesen Umständen war Sex mehr zum Wärmen als zur Lustbefriedigung da. 

„Schau mal“, sagte Narzissa, die mit Severus unter einer Decke auf der Couch saß. „der Dunkle Lord gibt eine Weihnachtsparty.“

„Seit wann interessiert er sich für so banale Dinge?“, wollte Severus wissen. 

„Ich denke, es geht mehr um Party als um Weihnachten.“, entgegnete Narzissa und gab ihm die Einladung. 

„Tatsache.“, antwortete Severus. „Willst du da hin?“

„Na ja, wir können uns am Weihnachtstag natürlich auch hier alles abfrieren.“, sagte sie. 

„Also gehen wir hin.“, schloss Severus. 

Er hatte zwar nicht besonders viel Lust auf die anderen Todesser, aber wenigstens war es im Anwesen warm. Außerdem gab es dort mehr Zimmer als irgendwer benötigte. Sie würden schon ein ruhiges Plätzchen finden, wenn sie eins brauchten. 

\----------------------------

Severus und Narzissa gingen am Weihnachtsabend in die Villa des Dunklen Lords. In London schneite es nicht, dafür war das Wetter unerfreulich nass. Am Eingang stellte Severus verwundert fest, dass ernsthaft jemand einen Mistelzweig aufgehängt hatte. Die Todesser waren ein feierwütiges Völkchen. Schon immer gewesen. Saufen und herumhuren war fester Bestandteil ihrer Kultur. So etwas Traditionelles wie ein Mistelzweig fand Severus hingegen irritierend. Bei einem war er jedoch sicher, Voldemort hatte ihn nicht aufgehängt. 

„Ich bin offensichtlich nicht der Einzige mit romantischen Allüren.“, sagte Severus zu Narzissa. 

„Als bräuchte ich einen Grund dich zu küssen.“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

„Eben.“, antwortete Severus. 

Demonstrativ küssten sie sich vor dem Eingang und gingen dann hinein. Severus spürte die Wärme im Inneren des Hauses und war überwältigt. Er war es schon gar nicht mehr gewohnt ohne mindestens drei Kleidungsschichten irgendwo hinzugehen. 

Drinnen war die Feier schon im vollen Gange. Es gab reichlich zu Essen und Alkohol floss in Strömen. Severus bemerkte, dass es leicht bekleidete Frauen in so ziemlich jeder Alterskategorie gab. Auch welche, die noch deutlich minderjährig wirkten. Es war ihm bekannt, dass einige der Todesser auf kleine Mädchen standen. Allen voran Grayback. Vielleicht lag es an seinem Werwolfblut oder er war schlicht und einfach pervers. Severus tippte auf Letzteres, denn wenn es zu Vergewaltigungen und anderen sexuellen Übergriffen kam, dann war der Werwolf immer ganz vorn mit dabei. Severus würde ein Auge auf Grayback haben. Ganz besonders nach seinen Anspielungen gegenüber Narzissa vor einigen Monaten. 

Sie aßen etwas und tranken dazu Wein. Später entdeckten sie Lucius, der ganz offen mit zwei, jungen Prostituierten auf einem Sofa saß, sie anzüglich küsste und in aller Öffentlichkeit mit seinen Händen zwischen ihre Beine fuhr. Er war so mit den beiden Frauen beschäftigt, dass er Severus und Narzissa gar nicht bemerkte. 

„Stört dich das?“, fragte Severus als er sah wie Narzissa verächtlich die Augenbrauen hob. 

„Ich glaube, ich bin tatsächlich schon einiges mit ihm gewöhnt. Wenigstens sind sie volljährig, was man von den Hausmädchen der Malfoys nicht unbedingt behaupten konnte.“

Severus hörte die wütende Kälte, die sich in ihre Stimme schlich. 

„Die Männer dürfen die Frauen betrügen wann sie wollen, aber wenn wir Frauen so etwas tun sind wir die Bösen.“, sagte Narzissa betont laut, so dass auch Lucius es hören konnte. 

Der sah auf und bemerkte das erste Mal, dass sie fast neben ihm standen. 

„Schön hier bleiben, meine Süßen.“, sagte Lucius zu den Frauen, stand auf und ging zu Narzissa herüber. 

„Guten Abend, Mister Malfoy.“, begrüßte Narzissa ihn in einem eiskalten Tonfall. Severus ging bewusst so weit auf Abstand, dass Lucius außer Reichweite war, falls er wieder anfangen sollte Fausthiebe zu verteilen. 

„Du bist mit _Ihm_ hier?“, fragte Lucius. 

„Und? Was geht dich das an? Wie ich sehe bist du doch bestens versorgt.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

„Das sind nur ...“, wollte sich Lucius verteidigen, doch Narzissa schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

„Huren? Nutten? Dinge, in die du deinen Schwanz reinstecken kannst wie es dir gefällt? Wir wissen beide, dass jede Frau nichts anderes für dich ist. Es sei denn sie soll dir einen Erben schenken, dann ist sie mal kurz wichtig.“ Narzissas Stimme war wie Eis. 

„Ach ja?“, ging Lucius sie an. „Und was ist mit Severus? Steckt er auch seinen Schwanz in dich rein? Besorgt er es dir wenigstens richtig?“

Severus hätte sich am Liebsten irgendwo versteckt. Es war ihm extrem peinlich diese Worte zu hören. 

„Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst! Er besorgt es mir Tag und Nacht! Eigentlich tun wir nichts anderes! Oh ja, er ist ein echter Mann!“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

Severus machte große Augen und sah in sein Weinglas. Er wäre am Liebsten im Boden versunken. 

„Also, worauf wartest du?“, sagte Narzissa zu ihrem Mann. „Geh zu deinen Gespielinnen und steck ihn richtig tief rein! Am besten vor allen Leuten! Direkt hier! Das wolltest du doch gerade.“ 

Lucius öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte hatte Narzissa Severus am Arm gepackt und war mit ihm um die Ecke verschwunden. 

„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?“, fragte Narzissa lachend. „Oh, das hätte ich schon vor Jahren tun sollen!“

Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, dass sich die beiden vor allen anderen anfallen würden. 

Sie spazierten mit ineinander gehakten Armen durch die Gänge. Narzissa nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie. Von weiter vorn drang lautes Stöhnen aus einer Tür. Als sie daran vorbei gingen sahen sie wie einige Todesser es mit einem der Mädchen trieben. Sie standen mit heruntergelassenen Hosen da und trieben ihre Schwänze in alle zur Verfügung stehenden Körperöffnungen. 

„He, Snape, willst du mitmachen? Haha!“, rief einer von ihnen als sie ihn entdeckten. 

Severus machte die Tür zu damit wenigstens ihr erregtes Stöhnen nicht auf den Flur hallte. 

„Ist dir heiß?“, fragte Narzissa provokant. 

„Hier liegt eindeutig zu viel Sex in der Luft.“, sagte er und sie gingen weiter. 

„Das ausgerechnet dich das stört.“, sagte Narzissa amüsiert. 

Es war nicht so, dass es Severus peinlich war. Wenn die Todesser in die Bordelle einfielen, dann endete das nur zu oft in irgendwelchen Gruppensexorgien. Leider konnte man zu diesen Feiern nicht Nein sagen, wenn man nicht als Schlappschwanz dastehen wollte – und wer wollte das schon? Severus wusste also genau was diese Todesser dort drin mit dem armen Mädchen trieben. Es ekelte ihn an. Er selbst hatte selbst im Freudenhaus Frauen nie so angefasst, aber er hatte ihnen oft zusehen müssen. Es erregte ihn nicht einer Quasi-Vergewaltigung beizuwohnen. 

„Lass uns wo hingehen, wo wir unsere Ruhe haben.“, sagte Severus schließlich. 

Die Villa hatte viele leere Räume zu bieten. In erstaunlich vielen davon ging es sexuell aufgeladen zu. Severus Körper konnte sich den immer wieder auf ihn eindringenden Bilder von ineinander verschlungenen Leibern und lauten Stöhnen nicht erwehren. Er spürte wie ihm heiß wurde und der Platz in seiner Hose enger zu werden schien. Eines musste man Voldemort lassen. Er wusste wie er seine Todesser motivierte. 

Schließlich fanden sie einen Raum. Ein Lesezimmer mit dicken Bücherregalen, einer Couch, einem Tisch mit Stühlen und einem Kamin. Severus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und verriegelte sie sicherheitshalber. Er wollte keine unangenehmen Überraschungen. 

„Ich wusste doch, dass dir heiß ist.“, sagte Narzissa. Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch und spreizte ihre Beine provokant. Severus stand da, an die Tür gelehnt und beobachtete sie. All dieser Sex um sie herum! Das war ja fast wie im Bordell! Er konnte die Signale seines Körpers allerdings nicht ignorieren. Er war geil! Er wollte ficken! 

Severus zog seinen Mantel aus und hing ihn über den Stuhl. Anschließend lockerte er seine Krawatte und zog sein Hemd aus. Diese Klamotten waren ihm plötzlich viel zu eng! 

Er ging auf Narzissa zu und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Sie saß breitbeinig vor ihm, zog sich dem Saum ihres Kleides nach oben, entblößte ihre Strumpfhose und was noch wichtiger war, das was darunter lag. Severus zog sich die Hose herunter. Sein Penis war bereits steif und kampfbereit. Er ging näher an sie heran und küsste Narzissa verlangend. Dabei glitt er mit seinen Händen unter ihre Strumpfhose. Bestimmend wanderten seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine. Narzissa stemmte sich auf den Tisch. Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sie seufzte als seine Finger in sie drangen und er begann ihr Innerstes zu massieren. Tief ließ Severus seine Hand in sie gleiten. Genüsslich sah er dabei zu wie sich Narzissas Gesicht nach Befriedigung flehend verzerrte. Sie gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

„Fick mich endlich!“, sagte sie schließlich. Severus zog seine Hand zurück und streifte ihr die Strumpfhosen von den Beinen. Er nahm seinen Penis in die Hand und ließ ihn tief in sie gleiten. Sofort begann er hart in sie zu stoßen. Er presste Narzissas Beine auseinander damit er tief in sie kam. Severus atmete schnell und erregt, während Narzissa voller Lust stöhnte. Sie umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit ihren Beinen und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Der Tisch erzitterte unter ihren heftigen Bewegungen. Narzissa hielt sich an der Tischkante fest. 

Severus Stöße in die wurden immer schneller, immer ungezügelter. Er stöhnte laut. Wieder und wieder. Voller Leidenschaft nahm er Narzissa auf dem Tisch. Er packte ihre Schenkel. Seine Lust wurde unkontrollierbar. Wie ein Tier stieß er immer wieder in sie, drückte ihren Körper brutal auf die Tischplatte. Ein letztes Mal und er ergoss sich in sie. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war seine Lust jedoch nicht gestillt.

„Ich will dich ficken!“, sagte Severus erregt. „Ich bin so geil auf dich, Narzissa. Wir können es die ganze Nacht treiben!“

Severus packte ihren Hintern, hob sie hoch und trug sie zur Couch, wo er sie längs hinlegte. Kaum lag sie, drängte er sich wieder auf sie. 

„Zieh das aus!“, sagte er und zog ihr das Kleid über den Kopf. Severus küsste sie voller brutaler Lust. Er knetete ihre Brüste voller Verlangen. Keine Zeit für Spielchen! Erneut stieß er in Narzissa hinein. Schnell und hart nahm er sie. Sein Penis hämmerte auf sie ein. Narzissa schrie vor Verzweiflung. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte. Severus konnte nicht aufhören. Er musste sie nehmen! Immer wieder und wieder! Er wollte sie ficken wie noch nie! Wofür waren diese ganzen leicht bekleideten Damen und notgeilen Todesser gut, wenn er es jetzt nicht völlig hemmungslos mit ihr trieb? Bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit wollte er seinen Penis in sie stoßen!

Severus schrie verzweifelt als er erneut in ihr kam. Wie schon beim ersten Mal fühlte er sich nicht im geringsten befriedigt stattdessen fühlte nur seine Geilheit. So sehr, dass es fast schon Schmerzen verursachte. 

„Severus“, sagte Narzissa schwer atmend, doch zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn schon hatte er seinen Mund auf sie gepresst und drang mit seiner Zunge lustvoll in sie. 

Sein vernebelter Verstand wusste, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Seit er hier war prasselten überall sexuelle Eindrücke auf ihn ein. Die leichten Mädchen. Die Todesser. Überall stöhnte es. Überall waren nackte Körper, die ineinander drangen. Alles schrie Ficken! Alles war darauf ausgelegt, dass er geil wurde. Dieser Atmosphäre konnte er sich nicht entziehen. Selbst hier konnte er an nichts anderes denken. Selbst nachdem er zweimal Narzissa hart genommen hatte. Sein Verstand wusste, dass das nicht normal sein konnte, doch seine Lust war stärker. 

„Severus, stopp!“, sagte Narzissa und drückte ihn von sich weg. „Was ist mit dir los?“

„Ich will dich, Narzissa. Ich will dich so sehr! Ich sterbe, wenn ich dich nicht ficken kann! Komm, mach es mit mir!“, sagte Severus immer noch völlig erregt. Er fühlte sich aufgedreht. Sein ganzer Körper wollte Sex! Extremen Sex! Sex, wie er ihn noch nie hatte!

„Ruhig!“, sagte Narzissa und presste seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. „Du musst runter kommen!“

„Warum? Ich war noch nie so geil wie jetzt!“

„Eben.“, sagte Narzissa.

„Was? Eben?“, fragte Severus verwirrt. 

„Die haben uns irgendwas ins Essen getan oder in den Wein.“, sagte sie furchtbar analytisch. „Ich bin auch völlig aufgedreht!“

„Warum? Ich fühle mich toll!“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Nein, tust du nicht. Du hast Sex wie eine Maschine!“

„Na und? Warum nicht! Lass uns ficken! Ich will dich ficken!“, sagte Severus. 

Narzissa nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und sah ihn eindringlich in die Augen. 

„Severus, das bist nicht du! Merkst du das nicht? Die anderen genauso! Das ist 'ne Sexorgie und jemand hat uns mit Drogen vollgepumpt!“

Severus setzte sich auf. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass das durchaus Sinn ergab. Sein Körper jedoch war ganz anderer Meinung. Er sah an sich herunter. Sein Penis stand noch wie eine Eins. 

„Lass es uns langsam angehen!“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Bist du geil? Ich bin geil! Fühlst was? Ich fühle mich als würde ich explodieren, wenn ich dich nicht flachlegen kann!“ Severus spürte das er völlig von der Rolle war, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Das Gefühl unbedingt Sex haben zu wollen war übermächtig. 

„Machen wir es langsam.“, sagte Narzissa. „Leg dich hin.“

Severus legte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Couch. Narzissa setzte sich auf seine Beine. Sie strich ihm mit den Händen sanft über den Bauch. 

„Denk nicht an deinen Schwanz. Konzentriere dich auf mich.“, sagte sie. 

„Das ist ziemlich schwer.“, entgegnete Severus. „Was ist mit dem zwischen deinen Beinen? Wenn wir Drogen bekommen haben müsstest du doch auch wild auf mich sein.“

„Mein Körper will, dass ich es mit dir tue, aber mein Verstand sagt mir, dass das nicht sein kann. Ich versuche es auszuhalten. Wir können in diesem Tempo nicht die ganze Nacht durch machen. Am Ende kippst du um!“

Severus wusste, dass sie recht hatte, doch das Verlangen in ihm war so unerträglich. Er schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Es war völlig unmöglich nicht an seinen übergeilen Penis zu denken! Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wie er es in allen möglichen Positionen mit Narzissa trieb. Er konnte nur noch an Sperma und Lust denken, daran wie er in ihr kommen würde und wie sehr er immer wieder in sie stieß. 

Narzissa erhob sich von ihm. Sie ging nackt wie sie war im Raum auf und ab. Offenbar versuchte sie sich von dem Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen abzulenken. Severus stand auf und ging zu ihr herüber. Er umklammerte sie von hinten. Presste seinen Penis gegen ihren Hintern. Er küsste ihren Hals und ihre Schultern. Seine Zunge glitt lüstern über ihre Haut. 

„Das ist nicht gut, Seveus.“, sagte Nazissa. Ihre Stimme klang erregt. „Oh verdammt, ich will dass du mich fickst!“

Sie verloren den Kampf gegen die Drogen in ihrem Blut. Severus drängte sie gegen den Tisch und Narzissa reckte ihm willig den Hintern entgegen. Mit einem Stöhnen drang er in sie und stieß leidenschaftlich in sie. Er lehnte sich auf sie, hielt mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste während er erregt seine Zunge über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ. 

Ja, genau das wollte er. Severus drang hart in sie vor. Er stöhnte laut, während er immer schneller sie stieß. 

„Ja. Oh ja, Narzissa, ich will dich so sehr. Ah, Ah, Argh, komm schon!“ Völlig verzweifelt hing er auf ihr. Hatte mit ihr Sex wie sonst nur die Tiere. Sie schrien ihre Lust heraus. Narzissa stemmte sich auf den Tisch. Ihre Hand griff nach ihm. Sie hielt seine Hand fest, die sie fest gegen den Tisch drückte. Ihre Schreie wurden langsam schmerzerfüllt. Severus hämmerte in sie. Seine Arme umklammerten ihre Brust. Er zog ihren Körper fest an sich. Schließlich spürte er wie er tief in ihr kam. In diesem Moment der Lust verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sie krachten auf den Teppich. Sie spürten den Schmerz kaum, denn das Verlangen war immer noch emens. 

Ohne überhaupt inne zu halten spreizte Severus ihre Beine und drang erneut in sie. Narzissa. Schrie. Sie klammerte sich an ihn. Verzweifelt rieben sich ihre Körper aneinander. 

Was immer in diesen Drogen war es machte sie zu völlig willenlosen Maschinen. Die ganze Nacht trieben sie es ungehemmt in allen Stellungen. Immer in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann Befriedigung erlangen würden. Doch jedes Mal, dass sie so ungezügelt, ineinander verschlungen fickten machte es nur schlimmer. Die Lust wandelte sich in Schmerz, doch sie konnten nicht anders. Sie mussten sich haben. Immer wieder über viele Stunden hinweg. Ohne Pause. 

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen völlig entkräftet auf dem Fußboden aufwachte fühlten er sich als habe ihn ein Zug überrollt. Severus konnte sich kaum an das erinnern, was sie getan hatten, außer das es schrecklich war. Sicher war es Voldemort selbst gewesen, der den Wein versetzt hatte. Sicher lachte er sich halb tot über seine Todesser. Ihr Meister liebte solche Spielchen. 

Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken und stellte glücklich fest, dass sein Penis wieder schlaff nach unten hing.

„Was für eine Nacht!?“, sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Er setzte sich auf und jeder Knochen fühlte sich an als sei er gebrochen. So viel zum Thema _Nie wieder auf dem Fußboden_.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte Narzissa auf der Couch. Sie schlief. Mühsam kroch Severus über den Boden und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. 

„Du bist wach?“, fragte Narzissa. Sie saß auf der Couch und rieb sich angestrengt den Hals. „Hier nehme ich garantiert nie wieder etwas Essbares an.“

Severus zog sich an. Ihm war schwindlig und er fühlte sich als hätte er einen Kater. 

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Mein Gehirn fühlt sich nur an als sei es Brei.“, antwortete Severus und wankte zu ihr herüber. „Machen wir, dass wir fort kommen!“

„Gute Idee.“, stimmte Narzissa ihm zu. Sie hob ihre Sachen auf und zog sich an. Severus sah ihr dabei zu wie sie ihre Strumpfhose hochzog. Eigentlich fand er das erotisch, doch nach der letzten Nacht schien jegliches, sexuelles Verlangen in ihm erloschen. Voldemort hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet! 

Als Narzissa sich angezogen hatte schloss Severus die Tür auf. Als sie durch die Flure zum Ausgang gingen fiel ihnen auf wie viele Todesser in einer ähnlich miesen Verfassung waren wie sie. Einige von ihnen standen nackt und desorientiert auf dem Gang als wüssten sie nicht wie sie hierher gelangt waren. 

„Ich tippe auf den Wein.“, sagte Narzissa leise zu Severus. „Das war das Einzige, was alle zu sich genommen haben.“

Severus war zu solchen Gedankengängen noch gar nicht fähig. Im Augenblick wollte er nur schnell wie möglich diesen Ort verlassen. Sie gingen hinaus in den Vorgarten. Severus ergriff Narzissas Hand und sie disapperierten. 


	15. Pius' Intrige

Severus und Narzissa brauchten Tage, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Sexdroge hatte sie völlig ausgeknockt. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit schlafend im Bett, ohne einen Gedanken an irgendwelche körperlichen Aktivitäten zu verschwenden. Mit der Zeit kam auch Severus' Erinnerungsvermögen zurück. Er wurde sich wieder gewahr, was sie in dieser Nacht miteinander getrieben hatten – oder besser gesagt wie. Mit etwas Abstand wurde ihm völlig klar, dass das, was passiert war – und nicht nur zwischen ihm und Narzissa – einer Vergewaltigung gleich kam. Nur Voldemort konnte so etwas amüsant finden. Gleichzeitig war Severus froh, dass nicht mehr passiert war. In seinem Zustand hätte er sich jemanden vergehen können und hätte es nicht gemerkt. Sicher fanden das einige der Todesser äußerst erregend einfach über alles herzufallen, was eine Vagina hatte.

Auch zerbrach sich Severus den Kopf, um welche Droge es sich handelte. Ein derart starkes Aphrodisiakum hatte er noch nie gesehen. Vermutlich eine Eigenkreation des Dunklen Lords. Severus wollte gar nicht wissen wozu ihr Herr das sonst brauchte, wenn er nicht gerade eine Sexorgie ausrichtete.

\--------------------------------------

Severus saß in seinem Büro. Vor ihm jemand den er hier eigentlich gar nicht haben wollte: Pius Thricknesse. Der Minister war, wie er selbst sagte, spontan vorbei gekommen, doch das worüber mit Severus dann sprach war alles andere als angenehm.

„Wie ich hörte waren Sie auch an Weihnachten im Haus des Dunklen Lords zugegen.“, sagte Thrickness in einem Plauderton, der so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

„Hmm-hmm.“, machte Severus, der nicht wissen wollte, was da wohl jetzt käme.

„Und? Wir viele Frauen hatten Sie in einer Nacht?“, fragte Thicknesse vergnügt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht, Pius.“, entgegnete Severus, dem nicht gefiel in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch ging.

„Sie müssen nicht so verschlossen sein. Wir waren schließlich alle dort.“, sagte der Minister.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Sie sind sicher nicht extra nach Hogwarts gekommen, um mit mir über ihre sexuellen Eskapaden zu reden.“

„Tz.“, machte Thricknesse. „Ich will meine Investition begutachten.“

„Ihre Investition?“, fragte Severus.

„Es hat mich einiges gekostet, die Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen, die sie brauchten. Also möchte ich sehen wie die Arbeiten am Schloss voran gehen.“, erklärte Thricknesse nun ganz geschäftsmäßig.

„Natürlich. Sagen Sie das doch gleich!“, murrte Severus und erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Kommen Sie mit.“

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie womöglich etwas zu beschäftigt waren.“, versuchte sich Thricknesse mit einer Andeutung.

„Beschäftigt, warum?“, fragte Severus als wisse er nicht worum es ginge.

„Tun Sie nicht so, Severus. Wir wissen beide, dass die gute Misses Malfoy nicht hier ist, um die Wandteppiche zu begutachten.“

Severus trat auf den Minister zu, so dass er ihn ganz nah war.

„Was immer Sie zu wissen glauben, Pius, ich an ihrer Stelle würde aufpassen.“

„Ist das eine Drohung?“, fragte Thricknesse amüsiet.

„Ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag.“, entgegnete Severus und führte den Minister aus seinem Büro. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er eigentlich hier war, um ihn irgendwie auszuspionieren. Severus war schon immer misstrauisch gegenüber diesem Schleimbeutel, aber sein Verhalten heute war selbst für ihn seltsam. Normaler Weise liebte Thricknesse die Etikette. Das er einfach hier auftauchte und versuchte ihm ein Gespräch über diese bestimmte Nacht aufzudrängen erschien ihm sonderbar.

Severus machte mit ihm einen Rundgang durch die bereits reparierten Bereiche wie die Große Halle und die Vorhalle.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass die Reparaturen schneller voran gingen.“, kommentierte Thricknesse.

„Es ist ein verdammt großes Schloss!“, entgegnete Severus. „Schicken Sie mir die zehnfache Menge an Elfen, dann geht es sicher schneller, aber das werden Sie nicht tun. Hogwarts hat keine oberste Priorität im Plan des Ministeriums. Ich bin nicht dumm, Pius, ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Schloss festsitze, weil ich als aktiver Schulleiter zu viel Mitspracherecht hätte. So lange ich mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt bin gehe ich niemanden auf die Nerven, nicht wahr? Oder noch besser: Die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords ist nicht in seiner Nähe.“

„Wollen Sie mir etwas unterstellen?“, fragte Thricknesse.

„Ich unterstelle Ihnen, dass Sie irgendein Ding am Laufen haben. Ich habe mich noch nie für Hofintrigen interessiert, also versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst mit mir. Spielen Sie ihre Spielchen wo anders! Mir ist das zu primitiv.“

„Der Dunkle Lord wäre nicht so weit gekommen, würde er nicht auch ab und an Spielchen spielen.“, sagte Thricknesse.

„Ich maße mich nicht an den Dunklen Lord ersetzen zu wollen. Sie etwa?“, fragte Severus schneidend.

Thricknesse taxierte ihn, doch er hielt dem Blick des Ministers stand.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde gehen, bevor ich auf die Idee kommen könnte, den Dunklen Lord über unsere kleine Unterhaltung zu unterrichten.“, fügte Severus noch hinzu.

„Sie werden von mir hören.“, sagte der Minister, drehte sich um und marschierte durch das große Eichenportal nach draußen.

 _Puh!_ , dachte Severus. _Gott sei dank ist er weg!_

\-----------------------------------

Lord Voldemort saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer im obersten Stock seiner Villa. Er stand vor dem großen Fenster hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hielt ein Glas Gin in der Hand. Sein Blick schwiff nach draußen.

Er wusste, dass das, was an Weihnachten geschehen war, nicht sein Verdienst war. Irgendeiner seiner Todesser hatte den Wein mit einem sehr starken Aphrodisiakum versetzt. Sicher versuchte derjenige ihm das anzulasten. Den Dunklen Lord diskreditieren indem man alle Todesser unter eine wirklich extreme Droge setzte. Nicht schlimm genug, um wirklichen Schaden anzurichten, aber um das Vertrauen der Todesser untereinander zu gefährden reichte es. Voldemort fiel nur ein Mann ein, der auf so eine Idee kommen könnte.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein!“, rief Voldemort und wandte sich um.

Pius Thricknesse trat ein.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, mein Lord?“, fragte er völlig überflüssiger Weise.

Voldemort stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab und kam auf seinen Minister zu.

„Also, Pius, hast du mir etwas zu sagen?“, fragte der dunkle Lord.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr meint.“

„Ach nein? Dann will ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Irgendeiner meiner Todesser dachte er sei sehr schlau und hat den Wein am Weihnachtsabend mit einer wirklich außergewöhnlichen Droge versetzt. Einer Droge, die sexuelle Lust in einer Weise weckt, die man als wirklich tiefgehend bezeichnen könnte.“

„So?“, machte Pius.

„So?“, äffte Voldemort ihn nach. „Ich weiß, dass du es warst. Sicher, du warst schlau genug es selbst zu dir zu nehmen damit der Verdacht auf den einzigen fällt, der an diesen Abend in Frage käme: Mich! Also verrate mir doch mal, was du damit bezwecken wolltest?“

„Ich dachte, der Abend könnte eine Auflockerung vertragen.“, entgegnete der Minister.

Voldemort musste schallend lachen. Im nächsten Augenblick umschloss seine Hand den Hals von Pius und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Der Minister rang nach Luft.

„Wenn du mich ernsthaft diskreditieren willst musst du dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen. Glaubst du ernsthaft meine Todesser würden sich von mir Abwenden, nur weil Sie eine schräge Nacht hatten?“

„Nein.“, krächzte Pius und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. „Im Grunde reicht nur Einer.“

Voldemort drückte fester zu.

„Pass auf, was du sagst!“, giftete er ihn an. „Wenn du diesen Raum lebend verlassen willst, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle mir genau überlegen, was du jetzt von dir gibst.“, sagte Voldemort.

Er warf Pius zu Boden. Der keuchte und hustete als sei er kurz vorm Ersticken gewesen.

„Ich habe Euch einen Gefallen getan.“, sagte er. „Die Todesser, die nach eurem Sieg immer noch wankten werden jetzt sicher gegen Euch arbeiten und sich irgendwann zu erkennen geben.“

„Etwas Besseres fällt dir nicht ein?“, fragte Voldemort belustigt.

„Ihr könnt ohne mich nicht die Kontrolle behalten. Das Ministerium ...“

„Hältst du dich für so unersetzlich, Pius? Glaubst du ernsthaft es gäbe nicht genug andere Speichellecker, die an deiner Stelle gern das Ministerium leiten würden? Jeder von euch ist völlig ersetzbar. Denk immer gut daran, Pius, wie ersetzbar jeder von euch ist! Solltest du noch einmal etwas derartiges versuchen, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich dich ohne zu zögern umbringen. Du lebst nur noch, weil ich heute gnädig gestimmt bin.“

Voldemort packte seinen Minister am Kragen, schleifte ihn aus dem Büro und warf ihn dann die große Treppe in den Vorsaal hinunter. Pius flog krachend auf die harte Marmortreppe und blieb ohnmächtig liegen.

\-------------------------------

Bellatrix hatte belustigt das ganze Schauspiel zwischen ihrem Herren und dem Minister durch den Türspalt beobachtet.

Also war es Pius, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Weihnachtsfeier so ausartete. Bellatrix fand es schon irgendwie lustig – und erregend. Sie wusste nicht wie viele Männer sie an diesem Abend hatte, den Dunklen Lord mit eingeschlossen. Es war aufregend gewesen. Diese nie endende Lust zu verspüren und mit so vielen Männern zu schlafen. Nicht zuletzt mit ihrem Meister. Sicher, sie teilte oft das Bett mit ihm und oft waren ihre Sexspiele äußerst erregend für sie. Der Dunkle Lord war ein Tier von einem Mann. Was er alles mit seinem Penis tun konnte! Das vermochten nur wenige. In dieser Nacht jedoch hatten sie es miteinander getrieben wie noch nie. Und das erste Mal hatte Bellatrix erlebt wie er vor Erschöpfung auf ihr zusammenbrach. Sexuell war sie äußerst befriedigt worden, doch ihr Meister empfand das als Kontrollverlust. Sie wusste, dass den Dunklen Lord nichts mehr verärgerte als wenn er nicht die Spielregeln machte.

Pius hatte es also mehr als verdient. Bellatrix fragte sich jedoch, wie sie sich am besten an ihm rächen konnte. Schon allein dafür, dass er versuchte ihren Herren bloßzustellen.

_Tztztztz, so unartig, Pius! So absolut unartig!_

Das Mittelchen, was er besaß, sicher gab es davon noch mehr. Nichts auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn man es ihm einflößen würde.

Bellatrix musste kichern. Allein die Vorstellung. Aber vielleicht wüsste sie einen Weg wie sie ihre Vergeltung an diesem Schnösel bekäme.


	16. Bellatrix' Plan

Severus lag neben Narzissa und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und sie umspielte gedankenverloren mit einem Finger seinen Bauchnabel.

„Was hast du, Severus?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Hmm.“, machte er nur zur Antwort. Severus war seit dem Vorfall im Anwesen oft abwesend.

„Sag schon.“

„Ich habe Angst, Narzissa. Was ist, wenn das wieder passiert? Wenn ich die Kontrolle komplett verliere? Wenn ich etwas Furchtbares tue?“, sagte Severus zu ihr. 

Narzissa setzte sich auf und sah ihn an.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte sie. „Das was an diesem Abend geschehen ist ...“

„... hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“, beendete Severus den Satz. 

„Wir standen unter Drogen.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Ja, aber immer wenn ich darüber nachdenke, fürchte ich, ich hätte mich auch an jemanden vergehen können. Ich bin kein Vergewaltiger.“ 

Narzissa strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das weiß ich. Es ist nichts passiert, außer das wir unglaubliche Dinge miteinander getan haben. Wirklich, Severus, zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf.“

„Genau das ist es ja. Einem Teil von mir hat es zu gut gefallen.“, entgegnete Severus und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Ich würde wieder diese unfassbaren Dinge mit dir tun oder mit anderen Frauen. Völlig Fremden. Ich hatte keinerlei Kontrolle.“

„Du warst unfassbar geil.“, bemerkte Narzissa kichernd. 

„Ja, ist das nicht beunruhigend?“, fragte Severus sie. 

„Wir waren beide unfassbar geil – und beunruhigend.“, antwortete Narzissa. „Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht gut so. Wir wissen jetzt was wir lassen sollten.“

„Wie kannst du das nur so analytisch halten?“, fragte Severus. 

„Ich sehe das so: Es ist geschehen. Ende. Was immer dieses Zeug war, wir haben es nicht mehr in unserem Körper. Alles ist wieder normal, wenn du willst.“

Narzissa hatte es abgehakt, doch Severus viel es schwer. Was wenn Voldemort sich noch mehr solcher Spaße erlaubte? Er hatte keine Lust bei jedem Todessertreffen den Wein zu überprüfen.

Seufzend stand Severus auf und ging unter die Dusche. Er spürte wie das warme Wasser an seinem Körper hinunter floss und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Mit dem Kopf lehnte er sich gegen die Fliesen und genoss das Prickeln des Wassers. Dabei hörte Severus wie sich die Tür öffnete und noch jemand zu ihm in die Dusche stieg.

_ Narzissa, ernsthaft? _ , dachte er für einen Moment. 

Severus drehte sich vorsichtig um und erblickte Narzissa, wie sie nackte hinter ihm stand. Ihre Hände glitten über seine feuchte Brust.

„Das ist eines der Dinge, die ich jedoch schon immer einmal mit dir tun wollte.“, sagte sie und kam ihm näher. 

„Duschsex?“, fragte Severus. 

„Hier ist doch Platz für Zwei.“, antwortete sie ungerührt und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. „Überleg' nicht lange.“

Severus sah sie an. Das Wasser lief an ihr herab und Tropfen hingen an ihren erregten Brustwarzen. Er konnte dieses Bild in seinem Kopf nicht verdrängen. Severus fand es erregend und er spürte wie ihm heiß wurde. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken packte er sie und drückte Narzissa gegen die geflieste Wand. Seine Hand wanderte zielsicher zwischen ihre Beine und er spürte wie ihre Hände fest seinen Penis umschlossen. Severus seufzte als sie begann ihn zu reiben. Mit seinen Finger drang er tief zwischen ihre Beine und massierte ihr Innerstes. Er küsste sanft ihren Hals und spürte wie sein Atem schneller wurde. Ihre Hände leisteten ganze Arbeit an seinem Unterleib. Severus griff nach ihrem Bein und zog es so weit hoch damit er in die dringen konnte. Mit einem Stöhnen stieß er in sie. Hart bewegte er sich vor und zurück. Severus spürte die unbändige Lust in sich. Er packte ihren Hinter und hob ihn hoch. Narzissa schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn. Sie stöhnte genüsslich, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter.

Severus stieß schneller in sie. Seine Finger vergruben sich in ihren Pobacken. Er wollte tief in ihr sein, wollte sie spüren. Severus küsste sie voller heißer Leidenschaft und Narzissa erwiderte seinen Kuss. Er trieb sich immer wieder tief in sie, während ihre Münder wie im Rausch übereinander herfielen. Warum wollte Severus sie nur immer so sehr? Es war fast schon schmerzhaft, sein Verlangen nach ihr. Während der Weihnachtsfeier hatte er vor lauter Sexsucht nichts mehr mitgekriegt, doch jetzt spürte er um so intensiver, dass er sie nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Severus wollte für immer bei ihr sein und es mit ihr treiben bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. Tag und Nacht. Morgens und Abends. Unter der Dusche oder wo auch immer. Hauptsache er konnte in ihr sein. Er wollte Narzissa so sehr.

„Zissa.“, stöhnte Severus in ihr Ohr. Seine Gefühle fingen an ihn zu überwältigen. Es war nicht nur Sex, er wollte es mit ihrer Seele treiben. Er liebte sie so sehr. Er wollte sie lieben! Er musste sie lieben! 

Severus schrie auf. Er spürte wie er tief in ihr kam. Seine Bewegungen in ihr erstarben und er setzte sie langsam ab. Voller Feuer küsste er sie und Narzissa erwiderte seine heißen Küsse und die Lustvollen Bewegungen in ihrem Mund. Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie unter der Dusche standen und sich immer wieder leidenschaftlich küssten. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein.

Anders als am Weihnachtsabend war das nicht einfach nur Ficken. Es war viel intensiver als bloße Lust. Es war der Moment in dem sich ihre große Zuneigung zueinander in echte Liebe verwandelte, weil sie beide wussten, dass sie ohne den anderen nicht mehr leben konnten.

\--------------------------------

Severus und Narzissa saßen mit immer noch feuchten Haaren vor dem Kamin im Büro des Schulleiters und tranken Tee. Sie hatten sich beide in eine Decke gewickelt und die Arme umeinander gelegt. Gedankenverloren sahen sie in die Flammen. Das Knallen der Bürotür ließ sie beide hochfahren und sie sahen mit einem Schreck in das Gesicht von Narzissas Schwester Bellatrix. Sie trug ei diesem Wetter einen langen Ledermantel mit einem Kragen aus Lammfell.

„Oh, hätte ich anklopfen sollen, meine Turteltäubchen? Apropos, was habt ihr gemacht? Wart ihr ungezogen?“, fragte sie in einem amüsierten Tonfall. 

„Bella!“, rief Narzissa aufgebracht. „Was tust du hier?“

Bellatrix kam auf sie zu, packte jeden von ihnen an einer Schulter und drückte sie an sich als seien sie die besten Freunde. Severus war starr wie eine Salzsäule. Wenn Bellatrix so aufgeregt war bedeutete das nie etwas Gutes.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten, die euch interessieren dürften.“, sagte sie verzückt und ließ sie wieder los. „Nun, ihr erinnert euch garantiert an die Weihnachtsfeier letzte Woche. Natürlich erinnert ihr euch, ihr habt lauter gestöhnt als ich!“

„Bella!“, rief Narzissa ihre Schwester zur Ordnung. 

„Ach Zissy, und er hier ...“ Bellatrix deutete auf Severus. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass unser Griesgram solche Geräusche von sich geben kann.“

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Nun“, sagte Bellatrix. „wie der Zufall so will habe ich erfahren, wer dieses anregende Gebräu in unseren Wein getan hat. Es war Pius, dieser ungezogene Bengel!“

„Pius?“, fragte Severus laut in einem Moment der Verwunderung. 

„Ja, kaum zu glauben nicht wahr. Da denkt man immer er hat einen Stock in seinem Arsch, dabei hat er solche schmutzigen Ideen.“, sagte Bellatrix genüsslich. „Natürlich war der Dunkle Lord gar nicht erfreut, als er es rausgefunden hat. Um nicht zu sagen, es hätte ein Haar gefehlt und er hätte ihn in eine sehr kleine Kiste gesteckt.“

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das erklärte den Besuch von Thricknesse bei ihm und warum er sich so seltsam benommen hatte. Wenn er das Aphrodisiakum in den Wein geschüttet hatte, dann sicher nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

„Ihr wisst ja, unser Herr mag es gar nicht, wenn man versucht mit ihm Spielchen zu spielen.“, sagte Bellatrix weiter. 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Severus. „Er hat ihn nicht getötet.“

„Manchmal staune ich echt über deine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, Snape!“, entgegnete Bellatrix schnippisch. „Oder lässt dich das tiefe Stöhnen auf meiner Schwester langsam werden?“

„Bella!“, rief Narzissa erneut. 

„Ach komm, Zissy, das weiß doch mittlerweile jeder. Ist ja nicht so als ob Lucius besonders hart um dich gekämpft hätte. Das muss doch was heißen!“, sagte Bellatrix. „Wie dem auch sei … ich habe vor den guten Pius für seine Schandtat ein wenig zurechtzuweisen. Sicher hat er seine kleine Intrige gegen den Dunklen Lord noch nicht aufgegeben.“

„Und was können wir da tun?“, fragte Severus. 

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich brauche einen Lockvogel. Jemanden auf den er scharf ist bis zum erbrechen und den er nie bekommen konnte.“

„Du bist doch verrückt!“, entfuhr es Narzissa. „Ich?! Ich soll mit diesem Widerling …“

„Reg' dich nicht gleich so auf!“, entgegnete Bellatrix. „Du sollst ja nicht mit ihm schlafen. Nur genug ablenken damit ich ihn mir schnappen kann.“

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!“, rief Severus und sprang auf. 

„Meine Güte, nicht gleich so emotional! So kenn' ich dich ja gar nicht! Bist du etwa neidisch? Pius wird schon nicht gleich seinen Schwanz in sie stecken.“

„Bella, es reicht!“, rief Narzissa aufgebracht und ging wütend auf ihre Schwester zu. „Du bist wie immer obszön und ungehobelt und …“

Bellatrix machte mit ihrem Daumen und Zegefinger die Bewegung eines schnatternden Schnabels.

„Ja, ja, die Leier kenn' ich, Zissy.“

„Such dir jemand anderen!“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Und wen? Wie du weißt ist die Auswahl an weiblichem Personal bei den Todessern nicht besonders groß. Und mich würde er sofort verdächtigen im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords unterwegs zu sein.“, antwortete Bellatrix. 

Narzissa sah Severus hilfesuchend an. Er wusste, dass sie Pius nach dieser Sache nicht einfach gewähren lassen konnten. Und der rachsüchtige Teil in Severus wollte es ihm für die Sache mit dem Aphrodisiakum heimzahlen.

„Na schön.“, brummte Severus. 

„Du stimmst da doch nicht etwa zu!“, rief Narzissa empört. 

„Hör zu, Pius muss bestraft werden. Da bin ich, wie ich zugeben muss, ausnahmsweise mit deiner Schwester einer Meinung, aber ich werde dich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Die Gefahr ist zu groß. Ich behalte dich im Auge.“, sagte Severus. 

„Oh, herzallerliebst. Das wird ja immer besser!“, freute sich Bellatrix. 

„Ich werde nichts anfangen mit diesem ekelhaften, aalglatten, widerwärtigen ...“, begann Narzissa. 

„Und da dachte ich, wenn du mit Severus klar kommst, dann wäre Pius ein leichtes.“, unterbrach Bellatrix sie. 

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Narzissa empört. 

„Wir wissen alle, dass Severus ein emotionaler Eisblock ist, den nicht einmal die Sonne zum Schmelzen bringt. Wenn du es schaffst mit ihm so intim zu werden, dann sollte Pius doch kein Problem sein. Der Mann ist ein notgeiler Bock!“

Severus und Narzissa sahen Bellatrix mit offenen Mündern an.

„Severus ist sehr …!“, begann Narzissa. 

„Ja, Schwesterchen, er ist was?“, fragte Bellatrix und tat so als sei sie erregt. „Scharf? Geil?“

„So ist das nicht!“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

„Ach nein? Ihr beiden habt euch gegenseitig das Hirn raus gevögelt wie zwei notgeile Hunde. Da hätte sogar ich gern mitgemacht!“, sagte Bellatrix lachend. 

Severus biss sich auf die Lippe. Bei all den sich miteinander vergnügenden Huren und Todessern an diesem Abend hätte er nicht, dass sie da groß auffallen.

„Gevögelt wie zwei notgeile Hunde?“, wiederholte Severus unbewusst und fing an schallend zu lachen. Kriegte sich jedoch gleich wieder ein als er merkte, dass er das laut gesagt hatte. „Wir waren nicht wirklich so laut.“ 

„Oh doch.“, entgegnete Bellatrix lüstern. 

„Ihr treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Alle beide!“, sagte Narzissa laut. „Na schön, ich tu es, aber nur dieses eine Mal!“ 

„Ich wusste doch, dass du zur Vernunft kommst.“, entgegnete Bellatrix. „Also dann. Wir sehen uns.“

Bellatrix ging aus dem Raum. Narzissa sah ihr mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„Du weißt, wenn Bella jemanden bestrafen will, dann wird er das nicht in einem Stück überleben.“, sagte sie an Severus gewandt. 

„Pius ist ein Schwein.“, erwiderte er. „Er hat uns unter Drogen gesetzt damit wir vögeln wie die bekloppten und uns fragen wer das wohl zu verantworten hat. Natürlich fällt der Verdacht sofort auf den Dunklen Lord. Und mir gegenüber hat der Minister durchblicken lassen, dass er ihn am Liebsten ersetzen würde. Man kann ihn mit so etwas nicht davonkommen lassen.“

„Und was ist mit mir?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Ich pass auf dich auf. Wenn Pius dich anfasst, dann schneide ich ihm die Eier ab – wenn er Glück hat.“, entgegnete Severus. 


	17. Bestrafung

Narzissa war nicht glücklich über den Plan ihrer Schwester, sie als Lockvogel für Pius zu benutzen. Der Minister war abstoßend in jeder Hinsicht! Selbst für einen reinblütigen Aristokraten waren seine Arroganz und seine intriganten Schmeicheleien ekelerregend. Als sie noch nicht verheiratet war hatte Pius um ihre Hand angehalten. Narzissa hatte natürlich dankend abgelehnt, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ihr über lange Zeit nachzustellen und ihr Briefe mit zweideutigen Anspielungen zu schicken. Sie wusste, dass Pius Thricknesse sie begehrt hatte und es vermutlich immer noch tat. Ebenfalls wusste sie, dass er ein Faible für junge Mädchen hatte und sich regelmäßig durch die Bordelle stieß. Sich diesem Mann nähren zu müssen war für sie einfach ein widerwärtiger Gedanke!

Narzissa sah durchaus ein, dass er für seine Tat bestraft werden musste. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen wofür er dieses Aphrodisiakum sonst einsetzte. Vermutlich um junge Dinger willig und gefügig zu machen. Allein die Vorstellung verursachte bei ihr einen Brechreiz.

Bellatrix hatte vor sich Pius bei einem der nächsten Treffen zu schnappen, wenn er schön abgelenkt war. Sie hoffte inständig Severus würde wie versprochen einschreiten, wenn er Hand an sie legen wollte. Sie durfte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was dieser widerliche Kerl alles mit ihr anstellen könnte.

Also fand sie sich schon bald an dem langen Besprechungstisch wieder, neben ihr Severus und am Kopf des Tisches wie immer Pius. Nach dem Ende der Besprechung zog sich Severus zurück. Er würde sie vermutlich von der Tür aus beobachten.

„Narzissa“, sagte Pius als sie nicht aufstand und mit den anderen verschwand. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

Sie stand auf, ging hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ich musste mich nur daran erinnern wie du mich damals umworben hast.“, sagte Narzissa.

„Ach tatsächlich?“, fragte Pius. „Ich dachte, ich sei deiner nicht würdig gewesen.“

„Mit dem Alter überdenkt man manche Entscheidungen.“, sagte Narzissa und hoffte, dass das nicht zu viel des Guten war. Pius erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wandte sich ihr zu. Wie immer wirkte er dabei aalglatt.

„Sag nicht, dass du Severus überdrüssig bist?“ Pius trat ganz nah an sie heran. Narzissa musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach zurück zu weichen. „Ich habe gehört du und er seid euch mehr als nur ein bisschen näher gekommen. Ich vermute, er befriedigt deine Lust nach einem sexuellen Abenteuer vorzüglich.“

Narzissa antwortete nichts darauf. Sie sah ihn nur an. Pius Hand glitt über ihren Hals. Sie ertrug die Berührung, obwohl sie am Liebsten weg gelaufen wäre.

„Was genau spielst du, Narzissa?“, fragte er sie und kam ihr immer näher. „Ich könnte dich sicher haben, oder? Einfach nur so zum Spaß. Ich könnte dich züchtigen. Wie wäre das? Ist Severus zärtlich zu dir? Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen dir zu zeigen, wie man Frauen wie dir umgeht.“

Ohne Vorwarnung packte er sie und drückte sie gegen das nächstbeste Regal. Er glitt mit seinem Mund über ihren Hals und seine Zunge leckte lüstern über ihre Haut.

„Gut geschmeckt hast du ja schon immer.“, sagte Pius mit Erregung in der Stimme.

Narzissa versuchte ihn von sich wegzudrücken, doch er hielt ihre Arme mit einem unbändigen Griff fest. Pius drückte sich gegen Narzissa und sie konnte die harte Beule in seiner Hose spüren. Warum ließen sich Severus und Bellatrix nur so viel Zeit?

„Ich könnte dich gleich hier ficken. Severus und dein Mann könnten uns zusehen. Was meinst du, würde dich das erregen?“

Pius machte gerade Anstalten mit den Händen unter ihr Kleid zu greifen als ein Zauberstab von hinten unter seine Kehle fuhr. Es war Bellatrix.

„Aber, aber, mein lieber Pius, nicht so stürmisch. Da habe ich ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.“, hauchte Bellatrix von hinten in sein Ohr.

Pius ließ Narzissa augenblicklich los und hob die Hände. Sie zog sich von ihm weg, aus der schmalen Lücke zwischen ihm und dem Regal. Severus stand mit erhobenen Zauberstab neben Bellatrix.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?“, fragte Narzissa ihn.

„Deine Schwester wollte am liebsten warten bis er er dich flachlegt, aber da habe ich nicht mitgespielt.“, sagte Severus.

„Hörst du das, Pius, er ist eifersüchtig.“, sagte Bellatrix.

„Fickt euch!“, knurrte Pius.

„Oh, mit Vergnügen, aber erst bist du dran!“, entgegnete Bellatrix. „Severus, durchsuche ihn.“

Severus nährte sich ihm mit immer noch erhobenen Zauberstab und tastete ihn mit einer Hand ab. Er griff in die Tasche seines Anzugs und fand eine Phiole mit einer pink schimmernden Flüssigkeit. Severus öffnete sie und roch daran.

„Armortentia, aber in einer unglaublichen Konzentration ... Selbst gemacht?“, fragte Severus und verschloss die Flasche wieder.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?“, fragte Pius.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig!“, sagte Bellatrix. „Das weißt du ganz genau! Mitkommen, und keine Mätzchen, Pius!“

Sie brachte Pius in den Kerker unterhalb des Hauses. Bellatrix' Persönliches Spielzimmer ausgestattet mit allem, was man brauchte um Schmerzen oder Lust zu erzeugen. Manchmal auch beides. An einer Wand hing eine Auswahl von Peitschen, Messern und Hämmern. Von der Decke hingen Ketten mit Handschellen. Dazu gab es eine Art hölzernes Kreuz mit Eisenschlössern für die Gliedmaßen des daran Gekreuzigten. Einen Stuhl mit einem Loch im Sitz. Offensichtlich um die Weichteile des darauf Sitzenden hindurch hängen zu lassen. Es war eine Folterkammer und ein Vergnügungspalast in einem. Zumindest für jemanden wie Bellatrix.

„Ihr seid doch irre!“, sagte Pius mit Blick auf die Gerätschaften. Das erste Mal wirkte er tatsächlich verängstigt.

Narzissa wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich sehen wollte, was ihre Schwester mit ihm vor hatte.

„Gib mir die Flasche, Severus!“, sagte Bellatrix.

„Warum?“, fragte er misstrauisch.

„Gib Sie mir einfach!“, forderte sie ihn auf.

Severus wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihr zu streiten und gab sie ihr. Bellatrix packte Pius am Hals, zwang ihn auf die Knie.

„Schön weit aufmachen!“, sagte sie, rammte ihm die Flasche in den Mund und zwang ihn alles zu schlucken.

„Du Hexe! Du verrückte, alte Hexe!“, schrie Pius sie an.

Bellatrix fuhr ihm mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs über den Hals.

„Du wirst schon bald herausfinden, dass Schmerz und Lust sehr nah beieinander liegen.“

Sie zog sie ein schwarzes Tuch aus ihrer Hosentasche und knebelte ihn.

„Ist ja nicht so als ob er besonders viel zu sagen hätte.“, fügte Bellatrix hinzu. „Crucio!“

Pius versuchte durch den Stoff in seinem Mund zu schreien und ging zu Boden. Bellatrix trat ihm belustigt ins Gesicht. Blut spritzte. Das unschöne Knacken eines Nasenknochens. Pius blieb ohnmächtig liegen.

„Was willst du mit ihm machen?“, fragte Narzissa.

„So wie das sehe wird er schon bald geil wie ein Karnickel sein und dann werde ich ihm jede erdenkliche Art von Lust und Schmerz beibringen. Ihr könnt gerne bleiben und zusehen.“

„Danke, wir verzichten!“, sagte Narzissa und griff nach dem Arm von Severus.

„Zissy, du warst schon immer so unfassbar langweilig. Severus, wie steht es mit dir? Willst du ihn stöhnen und schreien hören?“, fragte Bellatrix.

„Ich glaube nicht.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Wie kann man nur so langweilig sein!?“, fragte Bellatrix und es klang ernsthaft enttäuscht. Sie beugte sich zu Pius herunter. „Dann werden wir zwei uns halt alleine amüsieren.“

Narzissa nahm Severus' Hand und ging mit ihm nach oben. Sie wollte diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

\------------------------------

Der Vorfall mit Pius war am späten Abend bis zu Voldemort durchgedrungen. Bellatrix war durchtrieben wie immer. Dafür liebte er seine Mätresse. Er ging hinab in den Keller. Durch die Tür drangen erstickte Schreie an sein Ohr. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln trat er ein und entdeckte seinen armen, treuen Zaubereiminister, nackt und angekettet. Bellatrix hatte ihn ordentlich mit einer ihrer Peitschen bearbeitet. Blutige Striemen gingen über seine Brust, den Rücken, die Beine und Arme. Er hing geknebelt da, breitbeinig mit einem mörderischen Ständer. Bellatrix war ebenfalls nackt. Sie rollte gerade ihre Peitsche in ihren Händen auf.

„Und du hast mich nicht mal eingeladen.“, sagte Voldemort zu ihr. „Zu zweit hätten wir bestimmt noch mehr Spaß gehabt.“

Durch Pius' Knebel drangen unverständliche Worte. Voldemort ging zu ihm und hielt ihm sein Ohr hin.

„Was? Hast etwas gesagt, Pius? Du musst wohl lauter sprechen.“, sagte er belustigt. „Wie kommt es das er so standhaft geblieben ist?“

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihm eine ganze Flasche seines Aphrodisiakum eingeflößt. Oh, was für ein Tier er geworden ist und was er alles mit seinem Schwanz anstellen kann, wenn man ihn so willig unter sich hat.“, sagte Bellatrix.

„Er hat dich gefickt?“, wollte Voldemort wissen.

„Oder ich ihn, das war manchmal schwer festzustellen.“ Bellatrix lachte gackernd los. „Es wäre aber ein Jammer ihn abzuschneiden, oder? Wo er doch gerade so männlich ist.“

Pius bekam große Augen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Voldemort zog ihm das Tuch aus dem Mund.

„Ja, Pius, wolltest du etwas sagen?“, fragte Voldemort gespielt höflich.

„Ich tue alles, mein Lord, alles! Bitte! Ich flehe Euch an! Lasst Gnade walten!“

Voldemort steckte ihm den Knebel wieder in den Mund.

„Hast du etwas gehört, Bella?“, fragte er sie.

„Ich glaube, der alte Pius quasselt wieder nur Unsinn.“, sagte Bellatrix gackernd.

„Schneid ihn ab, aber lass ihn nicht verbluten. Das wäre ja schade.“, sagte Voldemort grinsend. Pius begann unter seinem Knebel zu schreien. Vergeblich zog er an seinen Ketten und versuchte mit den Beinen zu entkommen.

Bellatrix nahm ein langes Messer vom Tisch und legte es in die Kohlepfanne in der Ecke.

„Wehr dich nicht. Das macht es nur schlimmer.“, sagte sie. „Aber wie nennen wir ihn dann? Eunuchen-Minister?“

Bellatrix hatte sichtliches Vergnügen bei dem, was sie tat.

„Das ist nichts Persönliches, Pius, das weißt du.“, sagte Voldemort zu ihm. „Aber wer versucht gegen mich zu intrigieren sollte besser spielen als du. Und du weißt auch, dass ich dich bestrafen muss. Ich kann dir das nicht durchgehen lassen. Da ist eindeutig meine Reputation in Gefahr. Ein Mann wie du sollte ja wissen, dass unser Ruf alles ist.“

Bellatrix nahm das Messer aus der Kohlepanne. Es glühte heiß und gelb. Sie ging auf Pius zu, der starr vor Angst vor.

„Also? Willst du es schnell oder langsam?“, fragte sie ihn. Pius gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. „Verstehe, also langsam.“

Bellatrix packte mit einer Hand seinen Penis mitsamt dem Hoden. Sie setzte das Messer darunter an und schnitt genüsslich und langsam in sein Fleisch. Pius schrie wie am Spieß. Immer wenn sich das Messer ein Stück durch sein Fleisch bewegte schrie er lauter und verzweifelter. Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam das Messer am unteren Ende seines Gliedes wieder heraus. Pius konnte nicht mehr Schreien. Er hatte vor Schmerz das Bewusstsein verloren.

„Was soll ich damit machen?“, fragte Bellatrix und ließ Pius' Geschlechtsteil an zwei Fingern Baumeln als sei es eine besonders reife Frucht.

„Behalte ihn. Ist ein Erinnerungsstück.“, sagte Voldemort. „Und jetzt komm hoch. Ich will es mit dir treiben.“


	18. Ehevertragliches

Am nächsten Morgen rief der Dunkle Lord all seine Todesser über das Dunkle Mal zu sich. Severus und Narzissa wussten, dass es etwas mit dem zu tun haben musste, was mit Pius Thricknesse in diesem Keller passiert war. Sie saßen wie immer an dem langen Tisch. Severus sah sich um und bemerkte, dass der Minister nicht anwesend war. 

Der Dunkle Lord kam mit Bellatrix im Schlepptau herein. Seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. 

„Nun, da wir alle versammelt sind ...“, begann er mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Pius lässt sich entschuldigen, aber er möchte, dass ich euch allen herzliche Grüße ausrichte.“

Voldemorts Arm schnellte hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Er warf mit etwas. Sie könnten erst nicht genau erkennen, was es war bis ein blutverkrusteter, abgetrennter Penis samt Hoden auf der Tischplatte einschlug und noch einige Zentimeter rollte bis er auf der Mitte des Tisches liegen blieb. Viele Todesser schluckten. Sie starrten Pius' abgetrenntes Geschlecht mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Furcht an. Keiner brauchte Fragen, wem es gehörte, denn sie alle wussten, was mit dem Minister passiert war. Dafür hatte der Dunkle Lord gesorgt. 

„Und nun möchte ich etwas klarstellen.“, sagte Voldemort und ging langsam an den Stuhlreihen der Todesser vorbei. „Sollte es einen von euch danach verlangen eine Verschwörung gegen mich zu spinnen, dann sollte ihm klar sein, dass er diese absolut brillant planen und durchführen sollte, denn die Konsequenzen eines Scheiterns seht ihr hier vor euch. Und denkt immer daran, dass eure Leben in meinen Händen liegen, nicht andersherum.“ 

Es war eine gespenstische Stille im Saal. Niemand wagte es auch nur zu atmen. 

„Dann hätten wir das geklärt.“, sagte Voldemort. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand machte er klar, dass sie gehen konnten. Selten zuvor wurden wohl so schnell Stühle gerückt und der Sitzungssaal verlassen wie in diesem Augenblick. Die Todesser wollten nur so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich, ihren Herren und dem abgetrennten, besten Stück auf dem Tisch bekommen. 

\--------------------------------

Severus und Narzissa saßen zusammen auf der Couch bei einer Tasse Tee. Ihr kleines Ritual konnte nicht über das hinwegtäuschen, was in ihren Köpfen vorging. Sie hatten geholfen Pius auszuliefern. Severus war klar gewesen, dass Bellatrix ihn bestialisch foltern würde und ein finsterer Teil seiner Seele hatte es genau so gewollt. Der Mensch in ihm ekelte sich hingegen vor sich selbst. 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das getan hat.“, sagte Narzissa leise vor sich hin. 

Severus sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass die Todesser schon ganz andere Verbrechen begangen hatten, allerdings nicht mit ihresgleichen. Einen Todesser, der sich mit dem Dunklen Lord anlegte, den hätten die früher einfach erschossen. Avada Kedavra. Fertig. Das hier hingegen war eine Botschaft an sie alle. Wer immer es wagen würde sich gegen ihren Meister zu wenden, der würde am Ende um den Tod betteln. 

„Du weißt, dass deine Schwester das genossen hat. Sie und der Dunkle Lord teilen eine Leidenschaft für das Sadistische.“, sagte Severus zu ihr.

„Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht … ihn zu entmannen und dann nicht einmal die Gnade zu besitzen ihn zu töten. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, Pius ist ein Widerling und er hätte mich nur zu gern vergewaltigt. Seine Perversionen sind kaum besser als die meiner Schwester, aber es ist trotzdem furchtbar.“, sagte Narzissa. „Es widert mich an.“

„Ja.“, sagte Severus. „Mich auch. 

Er besah seine Finger. Ihm ging etwas völlig anderes durch den Kopf. 

„Willst du zu mir ziehen?“, fragte Severus. 

„Was?“, entgegnete Narzissa, überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel. 

„Ich meine nicht nach Hogwarts, sondern richtig zu mir. In mein Haus.“, sagte Severus. 

„Ist das dein ernst?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Ich werde so schnell diesen Job nicht mehr los werden. Es ist mir klar, dass man mich nach dem Sieg in der Schlacht hier auf das Abstellgleis gefahren hat. Wo ich niemanden störe und keinen behindere. Ich mag offiziell die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords sein, aber genau genommen braucht er mich nicht mehr besonders dringend. Ich will nicht mehr in Hogwarts wohnen. Meinen Papierkram kann ich auch von Zuhause aus erledigen.“, sagte Severus.

Narzissa sah ihn an. Sie schien darüber nachzudenken. 

„Ich nehme dein Angebot sehr gern an.“, sagte sie schließlich. 

„Ich liebe dich, wie ich noch nie bei jemanden getan habe, Narzissa. Ich muss immer daran denken wie sehr ich dich liebe und viel Angst ich davor habe dich wieder zu verlieren. Ich will Sex mit dir, ich will dich lieben und geliebt werden. Das geht hier nicht.“

Narzissa gab ihn einen sanften Kuss und umarmte ihn. Severus drückte sie fest an sich. Er war heilfroh, dass sie Ja gesagt hatte. 

„Danke.“, hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. 

\-------------------------------

Severus' Haus lag etwas abgelegen in einem ländlichen Vorort von London. Narzissa war überrascht. Sie hatte jahrelang geglaubt, dass das Haus in Spinners End sein Wohnsitz sei. Wie er ihr erklärte war es jedoch nur für konspirative Treffen. Sein richtiger Wohnsitz war ein altes Landhaus, umringt von einer alten Steinmauer mit einem Garten in dem es nach allen möglichen Kräutern duftete. Sie verstand natürlich, dass jemand wie er, der so lange als Spion gearbeitet hatte, es vorzog berufliche Kontakte so weit es ging aus seinem Privatleben heraus zu halten. 

Das Landhaus war ziemlich groß für nur eine einzige Person, doch als Narzissa drinnen war wurde ihr klar, dass er viele Zimmer zu Arbeitsstätten umgebaut hatte. Ein alchemistischen Labor, eine Werkstatt zum Ziehen von Kräutern und übervolle Bücherregale so weit sie blicken konnte. Narzissa wusste ja, dass Severus eine Affinität für Bücher hatte, aber das sein halbes Haus einer Bibliothek glich hätte sie dann doch nicht erwartet. Im oberen Stock lag das Bad, das Schlafzimmer und ein Arbeitszimmer, wo Severus Aktenordner und Pergamentrollen in Regalen bis unter die Decke gestapelt hatte. Unten die Küche und ein großes, geräumiges Wohnzimmer mit Sesseln, einer Couch, Kamin einem Esstisch. 

Jetzt im Winter wirkte es fast wie verzaubert. Das halte Haus knarzte wohlig. Es roch nach altem Pergament und Blumenerde. Eine Atmosphäre wie aus einem anderen Jahrhundert. 

Als Narzissa das erste Mal mit ihm hier war überkam sie ein sehnsuchtsvolles Gefühl. Es erinnerte sie an ihre Kindheit, als sie mit ihren Eltern immer aufs Land fuhren und in einem alten Haus der Blacks übernachteten. Was ihr aber wie schon in Spinners End auffiel war, dass es keinerlei Bilder an den Wänden gab. Weder Kunst noch Familienfotos. Sie wusste zwar, dass seine Kindheit keine besonders glückliche war und er sich nicht gern an seine Familie erinnerte, aber das überhaupt nichts auf sie hinzuweisen schien machte Narzissa dann doch irgendwie traurig. Bei den Blacks und Malfoys war Familie immer alles gewesen. Man war stolz auf seine Ahnen und hielt die Stammbäume höher als die Lebenden. 

In ihrer ersten Nacht mit ihm im Landhaus hatte sie langsamen, intensiven Sex mit Severus gehabt. Sie hatte an die alte, holzverkleidete Decke des Schlafzimmers gesehen, das leise knacken der Balken und das Rauschen des Windes gehört. Es betäubte ihre Sinne. In Hogwarts oder Mafoy Manor hatte man solche nächtlichen Geräusche nicht. Die großen Marmorwände hallten in der Regel wieder und erstickten das eigene Stöhnen in ihrer Größe. Hier hingegen war alles lebendig. Severus' sanfte Stöße in ihr wurden immer begleitet von den umherfliegenden Schatten der Bäume und ihr eigenes, lustvolles Stöhnen wirkte voller und dichter. Narzissa liebte es. 

Severus nahm ihre Hände in die seinen, während er auf ihr lag, sie gefühlvoll nahm. Stirn an Stirn küssten sie sich immer wieder, sahen sich tief in die Augen. Es war die Art romantischen Sexes, den sie von Lucius nie bekommen hatte. Sie hatte sich Abenteuer herbeigesehnt, doch erst jetzt erkannte Narzissa wie sehr sich ihre Seele und ihr Körper auch nach solchen Zärtlichkeiten gesehnt hatten. Es war nicht nur Lustbefriedigung. Sie spürte, dass sie Severus unglaublich dabei liebte. 

Er hatte recht, im Schloss hätten sie das nicht miteinander tun können. Ihr Sex in Hogwarts hatte viele Facetten gekannt, aber eine blieb in dieser Ruine immer verborgen; wie sehr sie Sex und Liebe zur gleichen Zeit wollten. Sich einander hinzugeben war okay, aber es war etwas anderes sanft seinen Penis in sich zu spüren und zu wissen, dass er es aus Liebe tat und nicht, weil sie einfach nur Ficken wollten. 

Narzissa hatte starke Gefühlefür ihn entwickelt. Genauso wie er für sie. In all den Wochen, die sie in Hogwarts miteinander verbracht hatten war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es je so intensiv werden könnte. Severus war für sie am Anfang eine Ablenkung gewesen. Sie halfen sich in ihrem gegenseitigen Schmerz und der Trauer. Jetzt jedoch liebte sie ihn tatsächlich. 

Das brachte allerdings ein Problem mit sich, dass sie beide verdrängt hatten: Narzissa war eine verheiratete Frau. Sie war nicht einfach die Ehefrau eines anderen, sondern Anteileignerin der Malfoy-Familie, ihres Reichtums und ihrer Ländereien. Würde sie sich einfach von Lucius scheiden lassen, dann hätte weder sie noch ihr jetziger Ehemann davon einen Vorteil, außer dass sie dann wieder den Namen Black annehmen würde. Sie musste sich also etwas ausdenken. Zunächst wollte sie Severus jedoch nicht damit belasten und beschloss Lucius allein zu treffen. 

\---------------------------------

Narzissa traf ihren Ehemann im großen Salon an. Auf dem Tisch zwei Gläser Wein und eine Flasche Bordeaux. Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich wie Lucius dazu kam, doch die Antwort lieferte er nach ihrem fragenden Blick von selbst. 

„Das ist ein Geschäftstreffen, oder nicht, Narzissa?“, sagte Lucius. „Es gibt nur einen Grund warum du mich treffen willst. Du willst über unsere Ehe verhandeln.“

„Du kennst mich also doch noch ein wenig.“, antwortete Narzissa und nahm sich ein Glas. 

„Was denn sonst? Du wohnst ja praktisch bei ihm. Keine Briefe. Keine Besuche. Und dann plötzlich willst du mich treffen. Ich bin vielleicht ein schlechter Ehemann, aber ich bin kein Idiot.“, sagte Lucius und griff nach seinem Wein. „Also?“

Er wies in Richtung der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sie nahm an und setzte sich. Lucius nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. 

„Wie du weißt sind unsere Eheverträge so angelegt, dass sollte zur Scheidung kommen jede von uns die Hälfte seines Besitzes einbüßt. Das Anwesen, das Vermögen und die Ländereien würden entsprechend aufgeteilt. Weder ich noch du wären allerdings bereit das zu akzeptieren. So weit kenne ich uns beide.“, sagte Narzissa. „Also ist die Frage, was wir stattdessen machen.“ 

Lucius sah sie an. Er versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch sie war zu lange mit ihm verheiratet, um zu wissen, was er dachte. 

„Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass ich akzeptiere, dass du mit ihm irgendwo lebst und ich hier alleine dasitze wie der letzte Trottel, der seine Frau einem anderen überlässt!“, entgegnete Lucius angriffslustig. 

„Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass unsere Ehe noch nie besonders gut funktioniert hat. Du hattest schon immer deine Liebschaften, während ich gezwungen war mir brav alles anzusehen. Wir könnten uns einigen, dass wir beide akzeptieren, dass wir uns menschlich nicht mehr nahe stehen. Jeder behält seinen Besitz, dafür ignorieren wir einander, beziehungsweise, dass jeder von uns mit jemand ganz anderen schläft. Es wäre ein Handel der uns beide zum Vorteil gereichen würde.“

„Und was ist, wenn du schwanger wirst? Trägt dann sein Kind meinen Namen, oder was?“, sagte Lucius. 

„Ach, wenn es dir nur darum geht …“, begann Narzissa. 

„Natürlich geht es mir auch darum! Ich bin ein verheirateter Ehemann dessen Frau sich ausgerechnet seinen besten Freund als Partner ausgesucht hat! Ahnst du überhaupt wie das aussieht?!“, fragte Lucius giftig. 

„Ich weiß wie das aussieht, Lucius. Das ist ein Unterschied. Die Reputation der Malfoys war schon öfters in Gefahr. Was ist mit den Dienstmägden, die du geschwängert hast?“

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes!“, ereiferte sich Lucius. 

„Für dich vielleicht. Für sie sicher nicht.“, antwortete Narzissa und konnte sehen wie sein Kopf rot wurde. „Für dich hängt immer alles nur an deinem Namen. Wir es mir oder deinen anderen Frauen dabei geht interessiert dich sicher nicht.“ 

„Was willst du hören? Soll ich mich entschuldigen?“, fragte Lucius. 

„Das wäre ja noch schöner!“, entgegnete Narzissa aus ihrem Glas heraus.

„Willst du ihn heiraten?“, fragte Lucius plötzlich. Narzissa verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein. „So tief geht die Liebe also dann doch nicht.“ 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!“, sagte Narzissa scharf. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass Severus so ein Angebot ja wohl niemals annehmen würde. Ich dachte du würdest ihn besser kennen!“

„Das dachte ich auch bis er mit dir geschlafen hat!“, entgegnete Lucius. „Aber offensichtlich habe ich mich in vielen Dingen geirrt!“

„Warum müsst ihr Männer immer alles so unnötig kompliziert machen?“, fragte Narzissa und bat sich selbst um Geduld. 

„Du hast es kompliziert gemacht!“, rief Lucius. 

„Es war schon vorher kompliziert. Ich habe lediglich eine Gelegenheit wahrgenommen.“, sagte Narzissa. „Dieses Gezanke nützt doch nichts, Lucius! Es bringt uns bei unserem Problem keinen Schritt weiter!“ 

„Wenn ich auf deinen Vorschlag eingehe, will ich dich hier nie wieder sehen! Weder dich noch Severus! Außerdem will ich unsere Ehenamen ändern lassen. Du heißt dann wieder Black und ich Malfoy. Damit keine Verwechslungen aufkommen!“

„Du kannst ja vernünftig sein. Warum nicht gleich so?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Weil du ihn gefickt hast!“, rief Lucius wütend. 

„Das ist vielleicht zu hoch für dich, aber hier geht es nicht allein um Sex. Er tut Dinge für mich, die dir nicht einmal im Traum einfielen!“, entgegnete Narzissa ärgerlich. 

Lucius sah sie plötzlich an als ginge ihm ein Licht auf. 

„Du liebst ihn tatsächlich, oder?“, fragte er. 

„Ja.“, antwortete Narzissa knapp. „Ich liebe ihn und weißt du wieso? Weil er mir weder aufgezwungen wurde noch ständig von will, dass ich das Gesicht wahre oder diese schäbige Fassade im Namen uralter Traditionen aufrecht erhalte! Er liebt mich als der Mensch, der ich bin, nicht als Objekt oder Trophäe. Von ihm könntest du noch etwas lernen!“

Für einen Augenblick war Lucius sprachlos. Einen Augenblick den Narzissa nutzte, um ihren Wein auszutrinken, aufzustehen und aus dem Raum zu marschieren. Sie hatte wirklich genug von diesem Mann! 


	19. Liebe machen

Der Frühling kam über das Landhaus. Der Schnee schmolz und schon bald brachen junges Gras und bunte Blumen durch die Erde. Severus mochte den Frühling von allen Jahreszeiten am Liebsten. Wenn die Tage endlich wieder heller wurden und Kälte milden Temperaturen Platz machte.

Er verbrachte den Tag oft damit im Labor zu arbeiten oder Kräuter für den Garten vorzubereiten. Diese Arbeit lag ihm weit mehr als die Schreibarbeit, die ihn zwar immer noch verfolgte, doch in seinem Haus konnte er sich besser davon ablenken als in Hogwarts. Nebenbei überwachte er zwar immer noch die Bauarbeiten, aber er ging nur noch einmal in der Woche ins Schloss, um die Fortschritte der Elfen zu begutachten.

Zunächst hatte es ihn überrascht, dass Narzissa ihm bei seiner Arbeit helfen wollte. Eigentlich hielt er überhaupt nichts davon, wenn jemand anderes außer er selbst mit seinen Gerätschaften herum hantierte. Narzissa stellte sich jedoch als äußerst bewandert heraus, was die einzelnen Kräuter und ihre Wirkungsweisen betraf. Ebenso verstand sie das eine oder andere von der Zaubertrankbrauerei.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?“, wollte Severus wissen. 

„Oh, du bist nicht der Einzige, der in Hogwarts seine UTZs in Zaubertränke gemeistert hat. Davon abgesehen hatte ich als Hausherrin leider manchmal viel zu viel Freizeit.“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

„Ich dachte die Hausherrin kümmert sich nur um Organisatorisches.“

„Die sogenannte Hausherrin hatte zum Glück sehr fähiges Personal, weshalb sie nicht gezwungen war jedem alles hinterher zu räumen.“, sagte Narzissa. 

Severus musste schmunzeln. Er stellte sich vor wie sie in dem riesigen Garten der Malfoys Blumen zog und Tränke kochte, wenn sie allein war. Eine Seite an ihr, die wohl die Wenigsten gesehen hatten, denn wenn sich Besuch ankündigte war sie immer die gute Gastgeberin gewesen, die jedoch nicht durchblicken ließ, was wirklich in ihr vorging. Ganz so wie man es von ihr erwartete.

Severus umarmte sie von hinten und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hast du mir nicht eine lange Rede geredet, dass der Arbeitsplatz nur für die Arbeit sei.“, sagte Narzissa amüsiert.

„Es gibt auch Ausnahmen von der Regel.“, antwortete Severus.

„Ach tatsächlich?“, fragte Narzissa lächelnd. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn. Ihren Kopf ließ sie auf seine Schulter sinken und umarmte ihn. Severus umschloss Narzisse mit seinen Armen und liebkoste ihr Haupt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen standen sie einfach nur da und genossen ihre beidseitige Umarmung.

Mit einem Mal bemerkte Severus wie Narzissa stille Tränen über Wange flossen.

„Was hast du?“, fragte er besorgt.

Narzissa wischte sich ihre Augen.

„Es ist nur … ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, aber ich war bei Lucius, um mit ihm über den Status unserer Ehe zu verhandeln. Er hat einige ziemlich niveaulose Dinge gesagt.“

„Zum Beispiel?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Seine große Angst war es wohl, ich könnte ein Kind von dir bekommen und ihn damit irgendwie beflecken. Mein einziger Sohn ist tot und er denkt wieder nur an Erbfolgen und ...“ Narzissa sprach nicht weiter, sondern vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Severus strich ihr beruhigend durch das Haar.

„Willst du das denn?“, fragte er schließlich. „Ein Kind, meine ich.“

Sie löste ihre Umarmung um ihn und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

„Wie könnte ich je wieder diesen Schmerz ertragen, Severus? Lucius ist einfach nur grausam mir so etwas zu unterstellen!“, sagte sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken erneut durch die Augen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie und ließ Severus zweifelnd zurück.

\-------------------------

Severus lag auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Narzissa ruhte sanft auf ihm. Keiner sagte etwas. Er sah gedankenverloren in die Flammen des Kamins. Narzissas Worte gingen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

_Ein Kind_ , dachte er. _Das geht nicht._ Nicht bei einem Menschen wie ihm. Nicht bei dem, was er gesehen und getan hatte. Die Vorstellung war ihm so unglaublich fremd. Lucius war ein echter Arsch, wenn er dachte Severus hätte nichts besseres zu tun als seine Frau zu schwängern. Es war ja nicht so als ob sie es die ganze Zeit ohne jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme miteinander getrieben hätten. Und Narzissa hatte völlig recht, wenn sie sagte, dass sie den Schmerz nicht ein weiteres Mal hätte ertragen können. Davon abgesehen, wer wollte schon ein Kind in eine Welt setzen, die von jemanden wie Voldemort beherrscht wurde? So einem Kind würde nichts Gutes bevorstehen. Da war es besser kinderlos zu bleiben.

Severus spürte wie ihn der Gedanke in ein tiefes Loch zu reißen drohte. Warum mussten immer alle gleich an Fortpflanzung denken? Konnte man nicht einfach Sex mit jemanden haben und dabei glücklich sein? Musste es denn immer um Blut gehen? Vermutlich ja. Zumindest in ihren Kreisen.

In solchen Momenten fragte er sich, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie es geschafft hätten Voldemort in Hogwarts auszuschalten. Wäre dann wirklich Frieden gewesen? Oder hätte einfach jemand wie Pius Thricknesse seinen Platz eingenommen und der Krieg hätte niemals geendet. Und ob mit Voldemort die Rassenkonflikte verschwunden wären bezweifelte auch Severus stark. Dazu war die Blutfrage zu lange ein Teil ihrer Gesellschaft.

Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Das führte zu nichts. All diese Wenn und Aber. Zeitverschwendung.

\---------------------------

Als Severus später mit Narzissa im Bett lag schmiegte er sich sanft von hinten sie. Seine Nase glitt sanft über ihre Schulter und er sog ihren Geruch ein. Severus verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Lucius und seine Äußerung.

Narzissa drehte sich zum ihm um, strich ihm sanft über die Wange und küsste ihn. Sie legte ihr Bein über seinen Schenkel und ihre Hände glitten seinen Bauch hinab. Severus wusste, was sie von ihm wollte. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er zärtlich über ihre Brüste. Er spürte ihre hart werdenden Warzen in seinen Handflächen. Narzissas Finger umschlossen sein Glied und begannen es zu reiben. Ihm gefiel, was sie da tat und seine Lippen berührten die ihren, während sein Griff an ihren Brüsten fester wurde. Gefühlvoll knetete er sie, während Narzissa sanft die Lust in ihm aufsteigen ließ. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, küssten sich, blieben mit ihren Lippen sanft am Mund des anderen. Severus gab einen erstickten Seufzer von sich. Narzissa schlang ihr Bein um seine Hüfte und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Mit zärtlicher Langsamkeit drang Severus in sie. Er streichelte ihren Schenkel und griff mit der anderen Hand nach der ihren. Ihre Finger glitten ineinander und drückten sich fest aneinander. Sie spürten ihren erregten Atem in ihren Gesichtern. Wieder küssten sie sich. Sanft drang seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Severus stieß bewusst langsam in sie. Er wollte sie ganz genau spüren. Wollte mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen dafür sorgen, dass ihr Akt so lange wie möglich dauerte.

In diesen Augenblicken erkannte Severus den Unterschied zwischen bloßen Sex und dem, was man manchmal so kindlich Liebe machen nannte. Er wollte keinen schnellen Höhepunkt, keine hemmungsloses vögeln, so sehr er das sonst auch mochte. Nein, er wollte diese innigen Momente mit Narzissa auskosten. Er wollte ihr seine Liebe geben.

Narzissa gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. Sie schloss die Augen. Severus küsste sie innig, legte seine Arme um sie, wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Immer noch bewegte er sich ruhig in ihr. Sie hatten Zeit. Keine Eile. Narzissa atmete tief ein und aus. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schlang sich dichter um ihn. Vorsichtig drang er tiefer in sie. Ließ sich langsam in sie gleiten, bewegte sich behutsam vor und zurück.

„Mehr.“, flüsterte Narzissa ihm zu.

Severus begann sein Tempo zu erhöhen, jedoch auch wieder so behutsam wie möglich. Er spürte wie die Bewegungen ihres Bauches schneller wurden, wie ihre Haut sich an der seinen rieb. Severus begann sein Becken langsam und kreisend zu bewegen. Narzissa gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Er nahm nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie erneut. Ihre Lippen berührten sich erregt. Immer wieder tauschten sie tiefe Küsse aus, während ihre Körper sich sanft aneinander rieben. Severus wusste nicht wie lange ihr Liebesspiel so dauerte, doch schließlich konnte er seine eigene Lust nicht mehr hinauszögern. Er nahm an Geschwindigkeit auf und begann tief in sie zu stoßen. Severus umklammerte ihren Rücken und drehte sich mit Narzissa auf den Bauch. Er stemmte seine Ellenbogen neben ihren Kopf auf und küsste sie unablässig, während er sie immer schneller nahm. Narzissa klammerte sich an ihn. Ihre Beine umschlangen seine Hüfte. Sie stöhnte laut. Severus sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er wollte beobachten wie sie unter ihm kam. Narzissa bewegte sich heftig unter ihm. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Das Gesicht von Lust verzerrt. Schließlich kniff sie die Augen zusammen und gab ein letztes, zufriedenes Stöhnen von sich.

Severus war noch nicht soweit. Er baute sich über ihr auf. Seine Schenkel klatschten laut auf die ihren. Voller Lust hieb er in sie. Seine Stöße wurden hart und bestimmend. Schließlich stöhnte er laut und fühlte wie er sich in sie ergoss. Er schloss befriedigt seine Augen und zog sich langsam aus ihrem Schoß zurück.

Severus und Narzissa kuschelten sich wortlos aneinander. Er spürte wie er die Müdigkeit sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Severus zog die Decke höher über sie beide und schloss seine Arme um sie. Bald darauf schliefen sie ein.


	20. Frühlingsgefühle

Narzissa stand im Garten. Die Sonne schien mild auf ihre Haut und die Vögel zwitscherten ihre ersten Liebesgesänge. Es tat ihr unheimlich gut hier draußen zu sein. So konnte sie auch über Lucius Bemerkungen hinweg kommen. Narzissa hatte sich im Nachhinein tief verletzt gefühlt. Ihr Mann konnte sie mal kreuzweise! Trotzdem tat es so weh. Sie war noch lange nicht über Dracos Tod hinweg. Ihr anzudichten sie würde unter diesen Umständen ein Kind empfangen war einfach nur bösartig. Vielleicht wollte er sie auch einfach nur besonders tief treffen, nun da sie ihre Ehe faktisch beendet hatte. 

Es fiel ihr erstaunlich einfach den Komfort von Malfoy Manor gegen ein abgelegenes Landhaus zu tauschen. Hier musste sich keine Sorgen um lauschende Diener und Etikette machen. Es gab keinen hohen Besuch, der sich bei ihr einschmeicheln wollte noch den ständigen Konkurrenzkampf, der unter Aristokraten üblich war. Nein, hier war nur sie, Severus und der Garten, um den sie sich mit Freuden kümmerte. 

Narzissa verstand völlig warum Severus' Haus so abgelegen war. Wenn man jeden Tag mit Intrigen und den Machtspielchen der Todesser zutun hatte, dann war das Leben hier eine völlig andere Welt. 

Sie pflückte eine Blume vom Boden und roch gedankenverloren daran. Narzissa musste daran denken wie sie und Severus zärtlich miteinander schliefen. Komisch, dass ausgerechnet eine Blume sie darauf brachte. Vielleicht lag es am Frühling.

Sehnsuchtsvoll dachte sie an Severus. Er hatte es ihr nicht zum Vorwurf gemacht, dass sie kein Kind wollte. Er hatte sie noch zu diesem Thema bedrängt, ganz im Gegenteil. Narzissa war sich ziemlich sicher, dass jemand wie er auch keinen Gedanken an Familienplanung verschwendete. Das war ihr ganz recht so. Sie wollte ihn lieben, die Seele baumeln lassen, keine Verpflichtungen haben und vor allem wollte sie nicht immer nur traurig sein über den Tod ihres Sohnes und den Schmerz, den das bei ihr verursachte. 

Narzissa hatte so oft Verbitterung und Düsternis in sich gespürt. Die Zeit mit Severus war die Glücklichste in ihrem Leben bisher. Er verlangte nichts von ihr. Nicht einmal, dass sie putzte oder das Haus in Schuss hielt. Er wollte sie einfach nur um sich haben, mit ihr lachen, mit ihr schlafen und vergessen. Das hatten sie wohl am meisten gemeinsam. Sie wollten sich in den Armen des anderen verlieren. 

Ein leises  _ Pflop! _ riss sie aus dem Gedanken. Das war Severus, der aus Hogwarts zurück kehrte. Narzissa ging zum Eingang des Hauses. Severus zog gerade seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn an den Haken. Sie küsste ihn sanft und merkte, dass er abwesend war. 

„Entschuldige.“, sagte Severus. „Dieses Schloss bringt mich nur langsam um meinen Verstand.“

„Inwiefern?“, fragte sie. 

„Es ist zu groß. Die Bauelfen kommen kaum hinterher. Hat man einen Raum renoviert geht im nächsten schon wieder etwas kaputt. Es ist zum Heulen! Das Ministerium käme vermutlich billiger, wenn es einfach alles abreißen würde!“

„Du kannst nicht einfach so ein traditionsträchtiges Gebäude abreißen!“, ermahnte Narzissa ihn. 

„So wie ich das sehe wird nach der umfassenden Schulreform durch das Ministerium von den Traditionen ohnehin nicht viel übrig bleiben. Warum also Geld verschwenden?“, fragte Severus. 

„Du bist viel zu praktisch.“

„Das war schon immer mein Problem.“, schloss Severus. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht gelangweilt.“

„Nicht doch.“, sagte Narzissa. „Wie könnte ich mich hier langweilen?“

Severus gab ihr einen Kuss und ging in die Küche. Dort machte er sich einen Tee und setzte sich. Narzissa ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Für einige Augenblickte sagten sie nichts. Mit seinem amüsierten Lächeln ließ sie ihren Fuß an seiner Wade nach oben gleiten. Severus sah von seinem Tee auf. 

„Zissa“, sagte er. „Ich habe noch etwas zu arbeiten. Danach können wir sehen.“

Narzissa kicherte leise. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nur ärgern. Severus stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte sie von hinten. Er küsste ihren Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Sie lachte laut auf. Er kitzelte sie mit seinem Bart. 

„Ich dachte, du hast noch zu arbeiten?“, fragte Narzissa ihn. 

„Hab ich ja auch. Ich darf dich doch trotzdem schon mal auf Gedanken bringen.“ 

Severus ließ sie los, nahm seine Tasse und ging hoch ins Arbeitszimmer. 

\---------------------------

Severus saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und arbeitete sich wieder einmal durch einen viel zu großen Haufen Papier. Hin und wieder machte er eine Pause, rieb sich die Augen und trank seinen Tee. Der Alltag, der sich zwischen ihm und Narzissa ausgebreitet hatte funktionierte für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich gut. Sie kümmerte sich um den Garten und das Haus, während er weg war und sich mit Beamten herumärgerte. Es wunderte ihn selbst wie gut es ihr hier gefiel. Zu Beginn hatte er nicht gedacht, dass es ihr leicht fallen würde sich an ein Leben ohne Bedienstete zu gewöhnen. Tatsächlich schien sie regelrecht aufzublühen, wenn sie im Garten und an den Kräutertöpfen arbeiten konnte. Als hätte das Leben in Wohlstand sie eher bedrückt. 

Zu seinem Pech kannte Severus sich mit den Gepflogenheiten der Aristokraten nur rudimentär aus. Er hätte also unmöglich sagen können, was sie abseits von Partys und Geschäftsdinners so trieben. Narzissa zeigte ihm wie wenig er wusste und er fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob nicht auch Lucius unter seiner Fassade vielleicht ein ganz anderer Mensch war. 

Severus war noch nie reich gewesen. Weder in der Zeit in der er als Alchemist arbeitete noch später als Lehrer. Sicher, die Hogwarts-Professoren verdienten gut, aber im Vergleich mit dem Vermögen der Malfoys war er geradezu bettelarm. Geld hatte ihm noch nie irgendwelche Türen geöffnet. Dafür sein Dasein als Doppelspion und rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Er hatte Dinge getan, die zum Fürchten waren. Er hatte gelogen, getötet, gefoltert und sein Versuch im Dienste Dumbledores für all das Buße zu tun war am Ende an irgendeinem, unbedeutenden Detail gescheitert. Was für ein Mensch war er also? Wie konnte er Narzissa nur so innig lieben, wenn er so viel Schlechtes zu verantworten hatte?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht mehr wichtig. Was zählte war das Hier und Jetzt. Seine Vergangenheit wollte er begraben. Er wollte nicht mehr diese ständigen Zweifel in sich spüren. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte der gezweifelt. Einmal wollte er sich einfach sicher sein. Und wenn das hieß, dass er in Narzissas Schoß lag und sie in dem seinen, dann war es halt so. 

Es war bereits später Nachmittag und Severus wandte sich von seiner Arbeit ab. Die Sehnsucht brachte ihn zu Narzissa, die im Wohnzimmer saß und einen dicken Folianten las. 

„Was hast du da?“, fragte Severus. 

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Severus Snape einen Sammelband erotischer Liebesgedichte besitzt.“, sagte Narzissa. 

Severus lachte hohl. Ja, er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, was seine romantischen Anwandlungen anging. 

„ _Auf Blumen gebettet und tausend, prickelnde Küsse auf der Haut, sich gewahr werdend der Leidenschaft in die er trieb seinen Speer_ … Soll ich weiter lesen?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Ich glaube, ich treibe lieber meinen Speer in dich.“, sagte Severus lachend. 

„Ach, so einer bist du also?“, entgegnete Narzissa amüsiert. Sie schlug das Buch zu und erhob sich. Severus nahm ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich heran. 

„Ich fürchte, jetzt bin ich heiß auf dich.“, sagte er. 

„Wie ich das nur wieder angestellt habe?“, entgegnete Narzissa und küsste ihn. „Lass uns nach oben gehen.“ 

Severus folgte ihr mit Freuden ins Schlafzimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und streifte sich die Hosenträger von den Schultern. Severus spürte zwischen seinen Beinen, dass er sie haben wollte. Er zog Narzissa an sich heran, küsste sie lustvoll und glitt mit seinen Fingern unter ihr Kleid. 

„Du bist heute aber schnell.“, bemerkte sie. 

Severus beantwortete die Bemerkung mit einem weiteren Kuss bei dem er seine Zunge tief in sie gleiten ließ. Seine Finger griffen unter ihren Slip und er packte ihren Hintern. Kräftig massierte er ihre Pobacken und striff ihr die Unterhose ab. Severus griff zwischen ihre Beine. Er ließ seine Finger begierig durch ihr krauses Haar gleiten. Erregt liebkoste er ihren Hals und zog ihr mit der anderen Hand die Träger ihres Kleides nach unten. Anschließend ließ er sich vor ihr sinken. Er küsste ihre Schenkel. Wanderte mit seiner Zunge immer weiter hinauf bis er ihre intimste Stelle kostete. Mit den Händen streichelte er ihre Oberschenkel, während sein Gesicht komplett zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand. Er spürte Narzissas Hände, die erregt durch sein Haar glitten und hörte ihr leises Seufzen. 

Ihre Hände drückten Severus zu Boden und sie setzte sich breitbeinig und heiß erregt auf sein Gesicht. Er drang mit seine Zunge in sie. Narzissas Becken begann sich genüsslich auf ihm auf und ab zu bewegen. Mit zwei Fingern unterstützte Severus seine Zunge bei dem Unterfangen sie zum kommen zu bringen. Narzissa stöhnte laut. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haare. Verlangend bewegten sich ihre Schenkel auf ihm. Severus wollte ihr Lust bereiten, also ließ er seine Finger tiefen in sie gleiten, während seine Zunge ihr Geschlecht kostete.

„Severus“, hörte er Narzissa stöhnen. „Oh ja. Aahh. Severus, bitte.“

Er kitzelte die Lust aus ihr und mit lautem Stöhnen erreichte Narzissa den Höhepunkt. Vorerst, denn Severus wollte noch viel mehr mit ihr tun. Sie stieg von ihm herunter und er rappelte sich auf. Lustvoll küsste er sie, während er dort weitermachte, wo er vor ein paar Minuten aufgehört hatte. Severus zog ihr das Kleid aus. Er nahm ihre Brüste in seine Hände und ließ voller Erregung seine Zunge über sie gleiten. Narzissas Hände machten sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen und zogen ihm die Hose herunter. Das wurde auch Zeit. Ihm war schon fast etwas zu eng geworden. 

Severus öffnete sein Hemd und ließ es sich von den Schultern gleiten. Nun standen sie nackt und zutiefst erregt voreinander. Narzissa zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn voller Verlangen. Sein steifer Penis drückte gegen ihren Bauch. 

„Ich will dich so sehr.“, hauchte Severus ihr zu. 

Narzissa feichste ihn an. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf und zog ihre Beine an. 

„Du musst mich schon holen, wenn du mich haben willst.“

Das ließ sich Severus nicht zweimal sagen. Er stieg auf das Bett, packte Narzissa und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Severus spreizte ihre Beine und drang hart von hinten in sie. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und warf genüsslich den Kopf nach hinten. Er umfasste ihre Hüfte und zog sie dichter an sich. Mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen stieß er tief in sie. Ja, genau so! Er wollte sie! Er brauchte sie! Seine Lust auf Narzissas Hintern war völlig ohne jede Hemmungen. Immer wieder stieß er hart in sie. Stöhnte voller Lust. Severus wurde schneller. Er trieb seinen Penis wie im Rausch in sie. Narzissa vergrub ihre Hände im Laken vor sich und presste ihr Gesicht in das Kopfkissen. Ihr lautes Stöhnen machte Severus an. 

Er zog sie auf die Knie. Völlig ungestüm hämmerte Severus in sie. Beide schrien sie voller Lust. Severus schloss die Augen. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Oberschenkel. Mit einem letzten lauten Stöhnen kam er tief in ihr. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf sie sinken. Mit den Armen umklammerte er ihre Brust und ließ sich noch mit sich in ihr auf die Seite fallen. Severus brauchte einen Augenblick, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. 

An manchen Tagen war er einfach nur geil. Das gab er völlig zu. Dann wollte er keine Liebe, sondern einfach nur ihren Körper. Dann wollte er schlicht und einfach nur ficken. Früher wäre er in solchen Zuständen einfach ins Freudenhaus gegangen in der Hoffnung, dass seine Lust ein Ventil fand. Mit Narzissa war das natürlich nicht zu vergleichen. Wenn er ihren Atem hörte und spürte wie sie sich vor Begierde unter ihm wand, dann bereitete ihm das viel mehr Vergnügen als wenn sie nur irgendjemand gewesen wäre. Liebe und Lust waren zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. An manchen Tagen brauchte er ihre Zärtlichkeit und wollte auch ihr Zärtlichkeiten geben. An Tagen wie diesem jedoch wollte er Sex. Zügellosen, harten Sex. 

„Das nenn ich mal einen Speer rein treiben.“, sagte Narzissa und Severus konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten. Dieser doofe Gedichtband würde ihn sicher bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen. 

Narzissa drehte sich zu ihm herum. Severus musste immer noch lachen und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Der Versuch sein Zwerchfell wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen scheiterte komplett als Narzissa ebenfalls begann zu lachen. Sie lagen beide auf dem Rücken und prusteten über diesen dämlichen Satz. Irgendwann waren sie zu erschöpft, um noch weiter zu lachen. Severus sah sie an und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Nackt und verschwitzt lagen sie da und sahen an die Decke. Und selbst an solchen Tagen spürte Severus wie sehr er sie liebte.


	21. Überraschung

Die Wochen und Monate zogen ins Land. Die Reparaturen in Hogwarts gingen erstaunlich gut voran. Das Ministerium hatte mittlerweile das Ziel verlautbaren lassen, die Schule bis Anfang September wieder betriebsbereit haben zu wollen. Für Severus bedeutete das, dass der Stress jetzt erst richtig losging. Ihm wurden immer neue Bautrupps gesendet und nach und nach nahm das altehrwürdige Schloss wieder seine alte Gestalt an.

Irgendwie war Severus ja froh, dass sich die Renovierung in riesigen Schritten dem Ende nährte. So langsam kam er sich vor wie ein Baustellenverwalter und nicht wie der Schulleiter. Es ging sogar so gut vorwärts, dass er sich ernsthafte Gedanken über die Besetzung der Lehrstellen und Unterrichtspläne machen musste. Die Schulreform des Ministeriums hatte seinen Handlungsspielraum jedoch arg eingegrenzt. Es wurden nur noch Halb- und Reinblüter zugelassen. Außerdem wurde das Häusersystem begrenzt auf ein einziges Haus, nämlich Slytherin. Zugegeben, durch die neuen Rassenregellungen hätten sie vermutlich eh nicht mehr genug Schüler für vier Häuser.

Bei der Auswahl seiner Lehrer wurde ihm freie Hand gelassen solange diese nachweislich reinblütig waren und die Doktrin des Ministeriums unterstützten. Er war ehrlich gesagt froh darüber, dass ihm anders als noch vor zwei Jahren keine Todesser aufgezwungen wurden. Die Carrows hatten üble Dinge mit den Schülern angestellt. Ganz besonders mit denen, die nicht aus Slytherin stammten.

Severus saß mit Narzissa beim Abendbrot. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Rotwein ein, bevor er die Frage stellte, die ihm nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile auf der Zunge brannte.

„Möchtest du mit mir zurück nach Hogwarts gehen?“

„Ist das nicht eher unüblich?“, fragte Narzissa. „Ich meine, als die Geliebte des des Direktors im Schloss zu wohnen.“

„Mir fehlt eine Sekretärin. Ich könnte dich offiziell anstellen für das Schulleiterbüro.“, sagte Severus.

„Deine Sekretärin?“, fragte Narzissa und es klang etwas ungläubig.

„Die Alternative wäre, dass du alleine hier bleibst und mich maximal zweimal im Jahr wirklich siehst. Ich glaube nicht, dass das einer von uns wirklich will.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Und wo wohnen wir dann?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Natürlich im Quartier des Schulleiters. Ich habe es extra einrichten lassen.“, sagte Severus.

„Du hast also schon wieder an alles gedacht, oder?“, fragte Narzissa lächelnd.

„Ich hoffe es zumindest.“, sagte Severus.

„Nun, dann muss ich dir auch noch etwas offenbaren.“, sagte Narzissa. Sie stellte behutsam ihr Glas Wein ab. Severus sah sie an. Was würde sie ihm sagen?

„Severus, ich glaube, ich bin schwanger.“

Severus saß da und starrte sie an. Sie war was? Er brauchte gefühlt eine Ewigkeit, um wirklich zu hören, was sie da gesagt hatte. Und als die Botschaft endlich in seinem Kopf ankam war ihm als könnte er absolut nichts damit anfangen. Nochmal: Sie war was?

„Ja, ich habe das auch nicht erwartet.“, sagte Narzissa, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Sie waren jetzt fast ein Jahr zusammen. Lebten gemeinsam. Aber das? Das kam völlig aus dem Nichts … oder doch nicht? Severus war völlig verwirrt. Er stand auf und ging nach draußen. In seinem Kopf war plötzlich alles komplett durcheinander. Er holte das Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche und zündete sich eine an – wie er es immer tat, wenn er ein reines Nervenbündel war.

„Severus“, sagte Narzissa, die ihm hinterher in den Garten gekommen war.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie unsicher.

Severus setzte sich auf die alte Gartenbank.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“

Narzissa setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ich dachte wirklich wir wären vorsichtig gewesen.“

„Das ist es nicht.“, sagte Severus. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, ob du je wieder ein Kind haben willst.“

„Ich vermisse meinen Sohn immer noch schrecklich, aber vielleicht brauche ich auch in dieser Sache einen Neuanfang.“, entgegnete Narzissa.

„Es gibt einen Grund warum ich nie über meine Familie rede.“, begann Severus. „Ich war ein ungewolltes Kind. Mein Vater hat mich das zu jeder Zeit spüren lassen. Ich war zwölf, da kam er zu mir und meinte, mich hätte man besser abtreiben lassen sollen. Ich habe Angst, dass ich genau wie er bin.“

Er wandte sein Gesicht ab. Severus wollte nicht, dass Narzissa die Tränen in seinen Augen sah.

„Du bist nicht dein Vater, Severus.“, sagte Narzissa und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte er sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich fürchte ich habe viel mehr von ihm als ich mir selbst eingestehe.“

Severus spürte wie Narzissa sanft seinen Rücken streichelte. In diesem Augenblick konnte er nicht mehr anders und brach offen in Tränen aus. Er war sich sicher, er wäre ein grauenvoller Vater. Sein alter Herr hatte ihn und seine Mutter immer wie Dreck behandelt. Er hatte nie verstanden warum sie sich nicht von ihm trennte. Und Severus hatte so viel schlimmes getan. Wie konnte er verantworten ein Kind zu haben?

Narzissa nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und weinte sich aus.

„Alles wird gut.“, sagte Narzissa.

„Nein, wird es nicht.“, antwortete Severus und wischte sich die Augen. „Ich habe so viele Dinge getan. All das Morden, das Foltern, die Lügen … wofür? Was für ein Vater wäre ich denn?“

„Hör auf!“, sagte Narzissa. „Der Krieg ist vorbei. Und wir alle haben uns sehr verändert.“

„Haben wir das?“, fragte Severus sie. „Als wir Pius ausgeliefert haben, da wollte ein Teil von mir, dass sie ihn foltern. Ich wollte, dass er leidet. Wie kann ich so ein guter Vater sein? Wenn ich immer so viel Zorn in mir habe?“

Narzissa legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Du bist zu hart zu dir.“, sagte sie. „Wir alle haben Dinge getan, die wir lieber vergessen wollen. Und im ernst, du kannst kaum schlimmer sein als Lucius.“

Severus lachte hohl.

„Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen?“

„Ich will ein Kind mit dir, Severus. Und ich will dich als Vater.“, sagte Narzissa und nahm seine Hand. „Hör auf dich immer für alles verantwortlich zu machen, was passiert ist.“

Aber vielleicht war er verantwortlich? Vielleicht hatte er irgendetwas getan oder unterlassen, weshalb Voldemort gewonnen hatte und Harry und Draco tot waren. Vielleicht lag ja alles an ihm, ganz so wie sein Vater es immer gesagt hatte. Er, den man schon als Embryo in die Tonne hätte werfen sollen!

Severus erhob sich. Er ging nach oben, warf sich ins Bett und rollte sich in der Decke ein. Hemmungslos begann er zu weinen. Selbst nach all der Zeit war der Schmerz noch so stark. Er hasste seinen Vater und er hasste sich selbst. Und die Aussicht darauf ein Kind zu haben machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Irgendwann war er selbst für seine Verzweiflung zu müde. Severus vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen und schlief ein.


	22. Vaterschaft

Severus schlief diese Nacht ausgesprochen schlecht. Er wusste selbst, dass seine Reaktion auf Narzissas Enthüllung absolut emotional und womöglich auch unangebracht war. Ein erwachsener Mann sollte nicht von Kindheitserinnerungen um den Verstand gebracht werden, doch leider war es so. Seine Familie, allen voran sein Vater, waren ein verdrängtes Thema, dass in ihm immer alles hochkochen ließ, was er so sorgfältig in sich verborgen hatte. Deshalb besaß er auch keine Fotos oder dergleichen. Selbst seine Mutter, die ihn zweifellos geliebt hatte, brachte all das in ihm wieder zum Vorschein. Da war es besser lieber gar nicht an seine Eltern erinnert zu werden.

Severus saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und arbeitete eine Liste des Ministeriums mit potentiellen Kandidaten für die Lehrerpositionen durch. Er hatte sich zu früh gefreut als man ihm sagte ihm werde freie Hand bei der Wahl der Lehrer gelassen. Mindestens die Hälfte der Leute auf der Liste waren bekannte Todesser, wenn auch nicht aus dem engsten Kreis. Er hatte also die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera.

Severus gab vor zu arbeiten, doch in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles um Narzissa und darum, dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war.

Wollte er ein Kind?, fragte er sich immer wieder selbst. Es war nicht die Verantwortung, die ihn ängstigte, sondern die Frage, ob er ein guter Vater sein konnte. Oder wäre er im Ernstfall wie sein alter Herr? Konnte er überhaupt ein Kind lieben, selbst wenn es seines war? Wie sollte das gehen?

Severus strich gedankenverloren über seinen Bart. Narzissa glaubte er sei besser als das, was ihn seine ständigen Zweifel einflüsterten, doch er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie wollte das Kind, einen Neuanfang mit ihm als Vater. Severus hatte sich allerdings nie groß darum bemüht eine Familie zu gründen. Er dachte immer es hätte schon seine Gründe warum die Frauen ihn mieden. Und ehrlich gesagt, mied er sie ja auch. Die wenigen Beziehungen, die dann tatsächlich mal hatte waren nie bis in dieses Stadium gekommen.

Gestern war er voller Schmerz und Selbsthass gewesen, jetzt hingegen erfüllte ihn Ratlosigkeit wie noch nie. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Mhmmm!“, brummte Severus laut. 

„Darf ich rein kommen?“, fragte Narzissa. 

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Severus brauchte nicht zu fragen, was sie wollte. Er wusste, dass es um ihr Gespräch von gestern gehen würde.

„Ich bin ratlos, Narzissa.“, sagte Severus. „Völlig ratlos.“ 

„Du hast Angst. Das verstehe ich.“, entgegnete sie. 

„Wenn es nur das wäre.“ Severus sah sie an. „Ich habe mich immer gehasst für denjenigen, der ich bin. Oft wollte ich einfach nur sterben. Mit dir habe ich das erste Mal gefühlt, dass ich vielleicht anders sein könnte, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Wie soll ich ein Vater sein?“

„Niemand verlangt unmögliches von dir außer du selbst.“, sagte Narzissa. „Du brauchst nichts anderes zu tun als für mich da zu sein, Severus. Ich war schon einmal Mutter. Ich weiß wie das ist.“ 

„Bei dir klingt das so einfach.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Es ist nicht schwer ein Kind zu bekommen. Viel schwerer ist es immer für es da zu sein, wenn es einen braucht. Ein Fehler, den ich nicht noch einmal begehen werde.“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Du warst immer für Draco da.“, entgegnete Severus, dem klar war, worauf sie anspielte. 

„Nein, war ich nicht, sonst würde er noch leben.“, sagte Narzissa. „Wir hätten lieber sterben sollen als zuzulassen, dass er ein Todesser wird. Ich wollte das nie, aber Lucius war starr vor Angst und willig dem Dunklen Lord für sein Versagen alles zu geben, was er wollte. Selbst seinen Sohn. Wir haben ihn verkauft, Severus. Wir haben unser einziges Kind verkauft, weil die Angst um unseren Status übermächtig wurde. Du kannst kaum ein schlechterer Vater werden als ich je eine Mutter war.“ 

Severus saß sprachlos da und sah sie an. Er wusste, dass Narzissa nie gewollt hatte, dass Draco das Dunkle Mal bekommt, doch ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, dass diese Geschichte so ablief. Severus hatte mit Narzissa damals einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Sie hatte ihn angefleht Draco zu schützen. Er hatte gedacht es ging um den Mordauftrag, den Draco von Voldemort erhalten hatte. Jetzt wirkte es auf ihn als hätte Narzissa versucht ihren Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Und dafür hatte sie ihn aufgesucht.

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht.“, sagte Severus leise.

„Du warst immer gut zu mir. Mit dir habe ich mich zum ersten Mal wie ein echter Mensch gefühlt. Du weißt, dass du besser bist, Severus. Wir sind nicht nur unsere Vergangenheit. Selbst ich bin am Ende mehr als mein Blutstatus, meine Herkunft, mein Versagen bei Draco oder meine Trauer um ihn. Ich liebe dich, Severus, und ich werde jedes Kind lieben, was du mir schenkst.“

Severus stand auf. Er umarmte Narzissa und drückte sie an sich. Seine Angst war etwas gewichen. Er hatte noch nie eine Zukunft gehabt. Zwanzig Jahre lang hatte er in der Schuld Dumbledores gestanden und hatte für ein Ziel gearbeitet, dass sie nie erreichten. Jeden Augenblick stürzten seine Vergangenheit und seine Schuldgefühle auf ihn ein. Immer wenn er Harry sah oder wenn er für beide Seiten spionierte. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet diesen Konflikt zu überleben und irgendwann eine Zukunft zu haben. Mit Narzissa hatte er endlich eine. Das durfte er nicht vergessen.

\-----------------------------

Es dauerte einige Tage bis Severus' Angst und Ratlosigkeit wich und er Narzissa unter die Augen treten konnte, ohne das seine Zweifel ihn fast umbrachten. Er hatte über das nachgedacht, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Wie immer hatte sie natürlich absolut recht. Er war einfach absolut langsam, wenn es um diese Dinge ging. Zwischenmenschliches machte ihm mehr Angst als alle Todesflüche dieser Welt. An Gefahr war er gewöhnt, an Liebe nicht.

„Ich will das Kind.“, sagte Severus zu Narzissa als sie schon im Bett lagen. 

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Schön, dass du zur Vernunft gekommen bist.“, sagte sie. 

„Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass mir das je passieren könnte.“, entgegnete Severus und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. 

„Ihr Männer denkt das nie.“, sagte Narzissa belustigt. 

„Jetzt werd' nicht gemein.“, antwortete Severus, konnte sich allerdings ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.


	23. Gerüchteküche

Severus stand in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Neben ihm Narzissa in einem weiten Kleid. Man sah ihr mittlerweile an, dass sie schwanger war. Immerhin war sie im dritten Monat und ihr Bauch begann langsam rund zu werden. Um sie herum standen jede Menge Gäste so wie die neuen Lehrer. Er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben die Liste ausgeglichen zu gestalten, doch er musste auch einige Todesser aufnehmen, sonst entstand womöglich der Eindruck, er wolle ihren Einfluss auf die Schule beschränken.

Vor ihm war eine aufgeregte Schar Reporter und Fotografen vom Tagespropheten. Severus hasste solche Termine, doch das Ministerium wollte die Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts unbedingt mit einigem Pomp feiern. Er hatte eine möglichst neutrale Erklärung verlesen, doch den Klatschjournalisten war das natürlich zu wenig.

„Lächeln, Severus.“, sagte Narzissa, die seinen Arm hielt. Er sah sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. 

„Ich weiß immerhin, dass du das kannst.“, fügte sie noch hinzu. 

„Oh nein, was macht denn die hier?“, entfuhr es Severus. Die Koryphäe unter den Sensationsreportern, Rita Kimmkorn, kam gerade in die Große Halle geschlenkert und zielstrebig auf ihn zu. 

„Professor Severus Snape, was für eine wohlmeinende Überraschung.“, sagte Kimmkorn. „Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust auf ein kleines Interview?“

Severus lachte hohl.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.“

„Dann vielleicht Misses Malfoy?“, fragte Kimmkorn. „Oh, gibt es etwa Neuigkeiten in der Welt der Aristokratie, die noch gar nicht zu mir vorgedrungen sind? Wo ist denn Mister Malfoy?“

Severus war kurz davor etwas bissiges zu entgegnen als Narzissa den Arm um Kimmkorns Schultern legte und mit ihr in der Menge verschwand. Gut, sie konnte das eh viel besser als er.

Als Severus sich umdrehte entdeckte er einen blonden Schopf in der Menge, den er hier gar nicht erwartet hätte. Lucius. Severus ging zu ihm hin. Als Lucius ihn entdeckte taxierten sie sich für einen Augenblick. Keiner wich dem Blick des anderen aus, sondern hielt stand.

„Können wir mal einen Augenblick unter vier Augen reden?“, fragte Lucius schließlich. 

Severus nickte. Sie verließen die große Halle und gingen in einen der Nebengänge. Weit weg von den neugierigen Ohren Rita Kimmkorns.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen?“, fragte Severus ihn. 

Lucius antwortete nicht sofort. Er sah für einen Moment aus als sei ihm ziemlich unwohl in seiner Haut.

„Narzissa ist schwanger?“, fragte Lucius schließlich. 

„Wie kommst du darauf? Ich bin mir sicher Sie hat nur wieder zu viel Schokolade genascht.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Unfassbar.“, sagte Lucius. „Zu mir hat sie gesagt, sie würde lieber sterben als jemals wieder ein Kind von mir zu empfangen. Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen.“

„Bin ich jetzt wieder schuld, dass ihr beiden euch nicht vertragt?“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Ich habe das ehrlich gemeint. Sie wollte nie ein zweites Kind von mir. Von dir offenbar schon. Irgendetwas habe ich wohl falsch gemacht.“, sagte Lucius. 

„Narzissa kann dir bestimmt eine Liste schreiben.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Hör zu ...“, sagte Lucius und hob abwehrend die Hände. „... ich bin nicht hier, um mich zu streiten. Ehrlich. Ich will, dass wieder Frieden zwischen uns einkehrt. Zumindest zwischen mir und dir, wenn schon nicht zwischen mir und Narzissa.“

Das überraschte Severus jetzt in der Tat.

„Du hättest mir schreiben können, dass ihr ein Kind erwartet!“, fügte Lucius hinzu. 

„Du hast gesagt, du willst weder mich noch Narzissa je wieder sehen. Und nette Leute wie wir sind haben wir uns daran gehalten.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Das scheint mir bereits alles so lange her zu sein.“, sagte Lucius. „Du solltest sie heiraten!“

„Der Portwein bekommt dir offensichtlich gar nicht!“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Lucius. „Sie ist von dir schwanger!“

„Dir ist schon klar, dass dich das im Grunde genommen alles nichts mehr angeht, oder?“, entgegnete Severus scharf. 

„Ja, natürlich. Ich hatte sie nicht verdient. Im ernst, ich war ein grauenvoller Ehemann.“

Severus war immer noch nicht klar, was das hier werden sollte. Wollte er sich mit ihm aussprechen? Jetzt? Hier? Wo alle Welt sie belauschen konnte?

„Mach doch das nächste Mal einen Termin.“, sagte Severus. 

„Du willst nicht mit mir reden. Klar, das verstehe ich vollkommen.“, sagte Lucius. 

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich will das hier aber nicht vor aller Welt breit treten.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Das tust du doch eh schon! Sieh Sie dir an! Sie hält deinen Arm und hat einen Bauch. Die wissen eh alle schon, dass das Kind nicht von mir ist. Und die Presse wird dich zu Staub zermahlen!“, sagte Lucius. „Wenn du sie heiratest, dann ist es nur noch halb so schlimm.“

Severus knallte Lucius unvermittelt eine. Der war von seiner Ohrfeige so erschrocken, dass er hinfiel.

„Au!“, machte Lucius schmerzverzerrt und rieb sich die Wange. 

„Kriech' in deine Höhle zurück, Lucius!“, sagte Severus leise, drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Große Halle.

Ausgerechnet er wollte ihm Ratschläge erteilen? Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Davon abgesehen waren selbst die Zauberer heutzutage nicht mehr so altmodisch wie Lucius in seinem Kopf.

In der Großen Halle fand er Narzissa. Allerdings ohne Rita Kimmkorn.

„Was wollte Lucius?“, fragte sie. 

„Er will, dass wir uns wieder vertragen.“, sagte Severus. Narzissa machte ein Gesicht als ob sie gerade gern jemanden den Hals umgedreht hätte. 

„Er war es, der gesagt hat, dass er mich nie wieder sehen will!“, entgegnete sie wütend.

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Ach, und er wollte mir Ehetipps geben. Ich habe dankend abgelehnt.“, sagte Severus. „Was hast du eigentlich mit Rita Kimmkorn gemacht?“

„Sie war brennend an den Schwierigkeiten aristokratischer Ehen interessiert und natürlich wollte sie wissen von wem das Kind ist.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

„Und? Was hast du gesagt?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Dass Sie diese Frage lieber vergisst, wenn Sie nicht spurlos verschwinden will.“, entgegnete Narzissa amüsiert. „Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen!“

„Du bist manchmal so eine böse Frau.“, sagte Severus. 

„Nur zu Leuten, die mich nerven.“ Narzissa gluckste vergnügt. 

\----------------------

Der Abend verging ohne ernstzunehmende Zwischenfälle und sowohl Lucius als auch Rita Kimmkorn ließen sie in Ruhe. Als sie später zu Bett gingen schmiegte Severus sich sanft an Narzissa. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte ihn zärtlich.

„Was hat Lucius dir für Ehetipps gegeben?“, entfuhr es Narzissa plötzlich. 

Severus lachte auf.

„Er meinte ich solle dich heiraten, wo du nun mal ein Kind in dir trägst.“, sagte er. „Lucius lebt auch noch im letzten Jahrhundert.“

„Würdest du es denn tun?“, fragte Narzissa. „Mich heiraten?“

„Also ich ...“

„Du hast noch nie darüber nachgedacht, oder?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Würdest du es denn wollen?“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Mhmm.“, machte Narzissa leise. Das war definitiv keine Antwort. „Was mischt er sich da überhaupt ein?“

„Vermutlich liegt ihm noch etwas an dir, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Das fällt ihm ja mal wieder reichlich spät ein.“, grummelte Narzissa ungehalten. Sie drehte sich zu Severus herum und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. 

„Ihr Männer macht mich wahnsinnig.“, fügte sie hinzu. 

Severus legte ihren Arm um sie und strich ihr mit der anderen Hand über den Bauch. Es fühlte sich gut an, als ob er nicht nur ihr, sondern auch dem Ungeborenen eine Streicheleinheit geben würde. Ihm lange nicht klar gewesen wie sehr er das wollte. Ein Kind. Eine Zukunft. Ein Leben. Das erste Mal fühlte er sich sicher bei dem, was er tat.

\--------------------------------------

Das Quartier des Schulleiters war größer als die der anderen Lehrer. Es gab ein Schlafzimmer, Bad und ein Wohnzimmer mit Esstisch. Es war im Prinzip fast wie eine richtige Wohnung, nur das die Küche fehlte. Severus saß mit Narzissa am Frühstückstisch. Belustigt las sie die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„Was ist denn so amüsant?“, fragte Severus.

„Rita Kimmkorn hat einen Artikel zu mir und Lucius verfasst.“

„Oh je.“, machte Severus.

„Hör dir das an: _Hinter den gut verschlossenen Toren von Maflfoy Manor geht offenbar mehr vor als man ahnt! Narzissa Malfoy bestätigte gegenüber unserer Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn, dass Sie und ihre Ehegatte Lucius Malfoy offenbar getrennt leben. Mehr noch, Misses Mafoy lebt scheinbar schon längere Zeit wieder unter ihrem alten Familiennamen Black. Das Paar, dass sonst immer geschlossen in der Öffentlichkeit auftritt hatte mehr als nur offensichtlich einen handfesten Ehekrach. Mister Malfoy wollte dazu keinen weiteren Kommentar abgeben._ Natürlich nicht, Lucius, dazu fehlt dir ja auch der Schneid. Oh, und weiter: _Nicht zu übersehen war, dass Misses Malfoy (Black) Zuflucht in den Armen des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Severus Snape, gefunden hatte. Auch nicht zu leugnen; die verräterische Kugel in ihrem Bauch. Die Frage wer der Vater ist wollte sie nicht beantworten. Wir können es uns aber denken. Werden Narzissa Black und Severus Snape etwa unser neues Traumpaar?“_

Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und spuckte quer über den Tisch. Narzissa dagegen bekam einen Lachanfall.

„Ich fürchte, jetzt musst du sie töten lassen.“, sagte Severus zu ihr. Narzissa legte die Zeitung weg, lachte jedoch immer noch. „Du amüsierst dich ja offensichtlich prächtig?“

„Die Klatschpresse hat Leute wie mich immer im Visier. Du musst sie ein wenig anfüttern und an den richtigen Stellen schweigen. So funktioniert das Spiel nun mal.“, sagte sie.

„Lucius meinte die Presse würde uns zermalmen.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Mein … ja … Ex-Mann war auch nie besonders gut im Umgang mit Klatsch und Tratsch. Stell dir Rita Kimmkorn wie einen Drachen vor. Du fütterst ihn häppchenweise damit er dich nicht im Ganzen verschlingt.“

„Du scheinst damit ja schon reichlich Erfahrung gemacht zu haben.“, sagte Severus.

„Es war unmöglich das Haus der Malfoys zu führen ohne mit aufdringlichen Journalisten in Berührung zu kommen. Die Leute stehen leider auf Herz-Schmerz-Geschichten aus den Reihen der Aristokratie und so unglaublich nervtötende Menschen wie Rita Kimmkorn liefern sie ihnen.“

„Jetzt weiß ich wieder warum ich so wenig Zeitung lese.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Du darfst dir auf keinem Fall zu Herzen nehmen, was sie da schreibt.“, sagte Narzissa in einem sehr ernsten Ton.

„Tu ich nicht.“, antwortete Severus. „Sie hat während des Trimagischen Turniers wesentlich schlimmeres über mich geschrieben.“

„Was denn?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Ich war der geheimnisvolle Mann in schwarz mit der dunklen Vergangenheit. Da konnte sie nicht widerstehen.“, entgegnete er.

„Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen.“, antwortete Narzissa.


	24. Das neue Hogwarts

Severus stand in seinem Büro. Vor ihm die neuen Lehrer von Hogwarts. Sie trugen den neuen Kleidungsverordnungen entsprechend allesamt schwarze Roben und andere dunkle Kleidung. Das Ministerium wollte, dass sie furchteinflößend und autoritär wirkten. Seiner Meinung nach hätte es dazu ja nicht diese Holzhammermethoden bedurft, aber vermutlich wollten die Todesser in den Gremien gerne, dass sie ihr Äußeres ihnen anpassten. 

„Nun, bevor das Schuljahr startet will ich eines noch klarstellen, falls das noch nicht der Fall ist.“, sagte Severus. „Ich dulde keinerlei Übergriffe auf die Schüler. Sie sollen hier nicht terrorisiert werden, sondern lernen. Sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass Schüler auf eine Weise bestraft wurden, die andere schlicht und einfach als Folter bezeichnen würden, dann wird das das Letzte gewesen sein, was Sie je getan haben. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?“ 

„Sie werden doch jetzt, da der Krieg vorbei ist nicht etwa weich?“, fragte eine Frau namens Elizabeth Hardin. Sie ging Severus nicht mal bis zur Brust und hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar. 

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich bin verantwortlich für diese Schule und dafür wie meine Untergebenen arbeiten. Ich werde mich nicht von übermütigen Strafkommandos diskreditieren lassen. Wenn Sie Schüler wegen Fehltritten bestrafen müssen, dann lassen Sie sie nachsitzen oder teilen Strafarbeiten zu. Sollten Schüler in den Verdacht geraten sich oppositionell zu betätigen, dann werde ich mich persönlich darum kümmern. Körperliche Gewalt ist streng untersagt! Das bezieht auch die Anwendung des _Crucio_ mit ein!“, entgegnete Severus. 

Hardin und ein anderer Todesser sahen ihn herausfordernd mit einem Das-werden-wir-ja-sehen-Ausdruck an. Severus hingegen würde nicht zulassen, dass es noch einmal zu Vorfällen kam wie mit den Carrows. 

„Machen Sie einfach ihre Arbeit und halten Sie sich an die Richtlinien, dann kommen wir wunderbar miteinander aus.“, sagte Severus. „Das wäre vorerst alles.“

Die Lehrer verließen nacheinander das Büro. Severus war heilfroh, dass er das hinter sich hatte. Sicher würden Hardin oder einer der anderen Todesser austesten wie weit sie gehen konnten. Darauf war er allerdings vorbereitet. Er hoffte dennoch, dass sein Wort reichen würde, um sie zu bremsen. 

Die Eröffnungsfeier am ersten Schultag gestaltete sich entsprechend. Über dem Tor der Großen Halle hing ein riesiges Slytherin-Banner. Statt den bisher vier Haustischen gab es nur noch zwei auf die alle Schüler verteilt wurden. Ebenso fehlte das alte Ritual mit dem Sprechenden Hut. Die Erstklässler wurden wortlos an die Tische gesetzt. Schließlich erhob sich Severus, um etwas zu sagen. 

„Ich begrüße Euch nach so langer Zeit zurück in dieser Schule. Wie Ihr alle sicher vernommen habt gab es innerhalb des letzten Jahres deutliche Veränderungen. Als Euer Schulleiter obliegt mir zudem die Pflicht Euch mit dem neuen Lehrerverband bekannt zu machen.“ Severus deutete mit der Hand auf den Mann, der ganz rechts-außen saß. Es war ein Todesser namens Alistair Warren. Ein Reinblüter, der vor allem dadurch auffiel, dass er die Greiferkommandos des Ministeriums koordinierte. Hier würde er hoffentlich weniger Schaden anrichten. 

„Professor Warren, Lehrer für Verwandlung.“, sagte Severus. Warren erhob sich kurz, nickte und setzte sich wieder hin. Anschließend deutete Severus auf die Frau neben ihm. Es war Hardin. Sie war als Wache tätig gewesen. Eigentlich nichts wildes. Allerdings fürchtete Severus sie könnte sich hinreisen lassen sich an der Schule durch Grausamkeit beweisen zu wollen.

„Professor Hardin, Lehrerin für Offensive Magie.“, sagte Severus. Hardin erhob sich nur kurz und setzte sich gleich wieder hin. Das Ministerium hatte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abgeschafft und durch ein neues Fach ersetzt, dass vor allem Angriffszauber lehrte. Severus' Meinung nach war das ja keine gute Idee. 

„Professor Standon Stoud, Lehrer für Kräuterkunde.“, sagte Severus und deutete auf einen älteren Herren mit dem arroganten Gebaren eines Aristokraten. Kein Todesser, aber ein Reinblüter aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie. 

„Professor Amelia Cordworth, Lehrerin für Zauberkunde.“, ging es weiter mit einer jungen Frau mit langen, braunem Haar. Sie war vermutlich die unauffälligste der ganzen Truppe. Reinblütig, aber ohne aristokratische Wurzeln oder Todesserverbindungen. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Lehrertisches saß Narzissa genau neben Severus, dann folgten noch drei weitere Lehrer. 

„Professor Johnathan Mortill, Lehrer für Zaubertränke.“, sagte Severus und deutete auf einen hoch gewachsenen, rothaarigen Mann. Ebenfalls ein Todesser, dessen Spezialisierung Verhörtechniken mit psychoaktiven Substanzen war. Auf ihn sollte Severus ein ganz besonderes Auge haben. 

„Professor Astrid Vold, Lehrerin für Astrologie.“, stellte Severus eine untersetzte Hexe im gehobenen Alter vor. Eine reinblütige Dame ohne allzu auffälligen Lebenslauf. 

„Und zu guter Letzt, Professor Howard Greene, Lehrer für Runenkunde.“, sagte Severus und deutete auf den Letzten am Tisch. Einen altehrwürdigen Mann jenseits der Sechzig, mit Monokel und einem arroganten Blick. Ein aristokratischer Reinblüter, der zumindest seinem Führungszeugnis nach halbwegs neutral schien. 

„Des weiten“, fuhr Severus fort, dem es vorkam als würde diese Einleitung niemals enden. „wurden die Ausgangsregeln verschärft. Ohne schriftliche Erlaubnis ist ein Betreten der Ländereien nicht gestattet. Ebenjene Befugnisse werden von mir nach eigenen Ermessen ausgestellt. Außerdem seid ihr dazu angehalten zu jeder Zeit den Ausweis mit euren Blutstatus bei Euch zu haben. Anweisung des Ministeriums. Also dann. So viel zu meiner unerhört langwierigen Eröffnung.“ 

Severus setzte sich und auf den Tischen erschien das Essen aus der Küche. Er war froh diese fürchterliche Einleitung hinter sich zu haben und tat sich etwas auf seinen Teller. Severus fiel auf wie ruhig die Schüler waren als sie aßen. Kein Wunder, die Atmosphäre des Schlosses war, durch die neuen Regellungen, die eines Knastes. Vor zwei Jahren war das noch anders. Da hatten die anderen Häuser versucht gegen ihn zu arbeiten. Die Carrows versuchten die Schüler durch Folter von der Rebellion abzuhalten. Jetzt hingegen, wo alles so war wie der Dunkle Lord es wollte, da war die Stimmung erstaunlich gedrückt. Es gab schlicht nichts mehr wogegen man sich hätte auflehnen können. Und Severus wusste ja wie sehr Kinder das brauchten. 

Alles marschierte im Gleichschritt nach dem Willen der Todesser. Jeder, der Widerstand geleistet hatte, war entweder tot oder gefangen. Die Welt, die Voldemort erschaffen hatte war leer und finster. Severus Appetit schwand rapide dahin. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Mit all den Todessern und Reinblütern an seiner Seite? Das Einzige, was er tun konnte war möglichst viel Schaden abzuwenden und seine neuen Kollegen im Zaun zu halten. 

„Severus?“, fragte Narzissa, die bemerkte, dass er abwesend war. 

„Es ist nichts.“, sagte er und aß sein Steak. 

\------------------------------

Die ersten Wochen des Schulbetriebs verliefen ausgesprochen ruhig. Weder die Schüler noch die Lehrer tanzten aus der Reihe. Severus kam das schon fast verdächtig vor. Er kannte Hogwarts als einen Ort an dem alle möglichen Schichten und Ansichten der Zaubererschaften aufeinander prallten. Doch das gab es alles nicht mehr. Es gab nur noch einen Willen, ein Ziel, eine Art zu denken, eine Art zu handeln. Ein Alptraum. 

„Oh Dumbledore, was soll ich nur tun?“, fragte er sich leise und ausgerechnet das Portrait des alten Schulleiters antwortete ihm. 

„Das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen, Severus.“

Severus drehte sich zu dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledore um. Er saß wie immer in seinem Stuhl, blickte ihn aber traurig an. 

„Ich frage mich immer wieder, was wohl schief gelaufen ist. Oder hatte Ihr großer Masterplan doch noch eine Lücke?“, fragte Severus ihn. 

„Was immer geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr die Uhren rückwärts zu drehen.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Sie können aber das versuchen, was Sie schon immer am Besten konnten. Diejenigen zu beschützen, die Ihnen etwas bedeuten.“ 

„Das habe ich auch außerordentlich gut hingekriegt, nicht wahr? Harry. Draco. Lily. Alle tot.“, entgegnete Severus bitter. 

„Was ist mit Ihrer geliebten Narzissa?“, fragte Dumbledore. 

„Argh, das geht Sie nichts an!“, giftete Severus. 

„Hmpf.“, machte Dumbledore und es klang irgendwie belustigt. „So stürmisch wie Sie hier mit ihr waren. Der alte Phineas Black würde glatt vor Neid erblassen, wenn sein Portrait nicht eh schon ein Problem mit der Farbsättigung hätte.“

„Das haben Sie gesehen?“, fragte Severus. 

„Es war ausgesprochen schwer es nicht zu sehen.“, amüsierte sich Dumbledore. 

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie ein Spanner sind.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Starr vor Schreck trifft es eher.“, sagte Dumbledore. 

„Das hätte ich an Ihrer Stelle jetzt auch gesagt.“, antwortete Severus.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Dumbledore schloss die Augen und tat so als ob er schlief. Wahrscheinlich der älteste Portrait-Trick der Welt. 

„Herein!“, rief Severus. Die Tür zum Schulleiterbüro öffnete sich und Narzissa kam herein. Sie musterte ihn für einen Augenblick. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie. 

„Nichts.“, log Severus. 

„Sei ehrlich, seit der Eröffnungsfeier geht es dir nicht besonders.“

Severus atmete tief. 

„Ich würde am Liebsten dieses ganze Schloss noch mal sprengen! Ich komme mir vor wie ein Gefängnisdirektor.“, sagte er. „Irgendwie warte ich die ganze Zeit darauf, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert.“

„Du traust deinen Kollegen nicht.“, durchschaute ihn Narzissa. „Und Sie trauen dir übrigens genau so wenig.“

„Und das weißt du woher?“, fragte Severus. 

„Warren und Hardin halten dich für schwach und Mortill wartet wohl auf eine günstige Gelegenheit. Du weißt ja wie diese Todesser so sind.“, entgegnete Narzissa. Stöhnend setzte sie sich in einen der Sessel vor den Kamin. „Es ist erstaunlich einfach sie zu belauschen, wenn sie sich in einem Klassenzimmer treffen.“

„Glaubst du, Sie haben etwas vor?“, fragte Severus sie. 

„Die meisten Sorgen würde ich mir um Hardin machen. Ich glaube, die beiden anderen laufen ihr nur nach.“

„Du warst ja eine fleißige Spionin.“, sagte Severus. 

„Wenn Sie es auf dich abgesehen hat, dann sicher auch auf mich und so was lasse ich niemanden durchgehen.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

Severus setzte sich zu ihr. 

„Du solltest dich schonen.“, sagte er. „Leg dich hin. Die vielen Treppen solltet du nicht nehmen müssen.“

„Irgendwie haben die Erbauer wohl nicht daran gedacht, dass es hier Schwangere geben könnte.“, stichelte Narzissa.

„Die haben an einiges nicht gedacht.“, entgegnete er.

„Zum Beispiel?“

„Bequeme Betten, Privatsphäre ...“, antwortete Severus und Narzissa musste kichern. 

Er nahm ihre Hand in die Seine. 

„Ich habe übrigens darüber nachgedacht.“, sagte Severus. 

„Worüber?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Über das Heiraten.“, entgegnete Severus. „Wenn du es möchtest, dann will ich es auch.“

„Du heiratest mich aber nicht nur, weil ich schwanger bin?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Was? Nein! Ich meinte … Wer weiß wie viel Zeit uns bleibt? All diese Intrigenspielchen, ich habe es so satt, Narzissa. Ich will glücklich sein, mit dir. Die Todesser kommen erst ganz am Schluss.“

„Lass das unser Trio nicht hören.“, entgegnete sie ihm. 

„Ich werde denen schon zeigen, dass Sie sich besser nicht mit mir anlegen.“, sagte Severus. Er küsste Narzissa sanft. 

„Mach aber keinen Unsinn. Du wirst noch gebraucht.“

„Nein, aus dem Alter bin ich raus.“, entgegnete Severus und gab ihr noch einen Kuss.


	25. Die Hochzeit

Narzissa lag auf der Couch vor dem Kamin. Sie fühlte sich mittlerweile wie ein Walross, dass sich hin und her wälzte und behäbig vorwärts robbte. So langsam kam sie in das Stadium ihrer Schwangerschaft wo sie mehr lag als lief und ihr schon die paar Meter bis ins Bad viel Kraft abverlangten. Zum Glück besaß das Schulleiterquartier genug Bücherregale damit ihr nicht langweilig wurde.

Sie musste über Severus' Angebot nachdenken. Sie würde ihn heiraten, früher oder später. Er hatte recht als er sagte, dass niemand wisse wie viel Zeit ihnen bliebe. Es war an ihnen das Beste aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit zu machen. Sicher würde es Severus vorziehen eine kleine Feierlichkeit abzuhalten. Ihr war es ebenso recht. Davon abgesehen, wen sollten sie schon einladen? Bellatrix? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ihre Familie hatte sich schon bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Lucius für alle weiteren Eheschließungen disqualifiziert. Allerdings würden sie trotzdem einen Trauzeugen brauchen. Nur wer sollte das machen? Wen könnten sie fragen? Ihr fiel bei aller Liebe niemand ein, der noch lebte und den sie gerne bei ihrer Trauung dabei gehabt hätte.

Allerdings machte ihr aktuell dieses neunmalkluge Todesser-Trio im Lehrerzimmer mehr Sorgen. Sie waren schlau genug sich an die Anweisungen ihres Schulleiters zu halten, aber Narzissa hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass gerade Hardin und Warren sich stattdessen auf Psychoterror verlegten. Sie schlugen die Schüler nicht, machten ihnen aber eine Heidenangst. Und nebenbei versuchten sie Severus auszubooten. Bei den Todessern stieg man nicht auf, wenn man seine Konkurrenz nicht ausstach. Und die unteren Ränge kämpften wesentlich verbissener als der Inneren Kreis, der vor allem um die Gunst des Dunklen Lords feilschte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus trat ein. Er wirkte sichtlich erschöpft. Schweigend kam er auf sie zu strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Guten Tag gehabt?“, fragte Narzissa ihn.

„Hmpf.“, machte Severus. „Ich habe Hardin dabei erwischt wie sie einige Schüler mit dem Cruciatus gezüchtigt hat. Mir war ja klar, dass sie es irgendwann probieren würde.“

„Und was machst du jetzt?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Ich könnte sie natürlich entlassen, aber dann stände der Nächste auf der Matte, der genauso wäre.“, sagte Severus.

„Du musst sie aber betrafen. Ihr das durchgehen zu lassen wäre das völlig falsche Signal.“, entgegnete Narzissa.

„Ich habe Sie offiziell verwarnt. Mal sehen wie lange das wirkt.“

„Ich fürchte, da musst du dir etwas Drastischeres einfallen lassen.“, sagte Narzissa.

„Und was schlägst du vor? Prügelstrafe? An den Ohren aus dem Astronomieturm hängen lassen?“, entgegnete Severus deutlich zu sarkastisch.

„Sie muss irgendeine Schwachstelle haben. Genauso wie Warren und Mortill. Sieh noch mal ihre Personalakten durch. Vielleicht findest du etwas Verwendbares.“

„Jetzt machst du mir Angst.“, antwortete Severus.

„Ich habe dieses Spiel lange gespielt. Ich dachte, du auch?“, entgegnete sie.

„Mein Vorteil lag immer darin, dass niemand genau wusste für wen ich arbeite und was ich alles ausplaudern könnte. Jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Seite und die Optionen erscheinen mir erschütternd karg.“, sagte Severus. „Die Drei wissen, dass ich nicht viel gegen sie tun kann solange sie niemanden ernsthaft verletzen oder töten. Das Ministerium billigt ihre Methoden. Ich müsste mich gegen das Ministerium stellen und mich an oberster Stelle beschweren. Das wirkt dann noch mehr als würde ich zurückschrecken.“

„Dann musst du sie erpressen.“, schloss Narzissa. „Du musst sie dazu bringen, dass sie nach deiner Pfeife tanzen und sei es nur aus Furcht vor dem, was du enthüllen könntest.“

Severus atmete tief.

„Es war irgendwie einfacher als ich nur Kinder zusammenstauchen musste, die den Unterricht stören.“

„Mit Erwachsenen ist es doch auch nicht anders. Manche reagieren auf Anschreien, andere brauchen es etwas subtiler.“, sagte Narzissa.

Severus schwieg. Er hockte sich neben die Couch und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch.

„Und was macht unser Rabauke?“, fragte er.

„Er tritt bei jeder Gelegenheit um sich.“, sagte Narzissa.

Severus legte seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch und sagte leise: „Sei lieb zu deiner Mutter. Wir brauchen sie nämlich alle beide noch.“

„Woher willst du eigentlich wissen, dass es ein Er wird?“, fragte Severus sie anschließend.

„Ein Mädchen würde bestimmt sanfter auf sich aufmerksam machen.“, antwortete Narzissa.

Severus nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Knöchel.

„Heirate mich!“, sagte Narzissa nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ehrlich?“, fragte Severus als überrasche es ihn.

„Wir haben nur ein Problem, wir brauchen einen Trauzeugen und mir fällt absolut niemand ein, den ich dafür gerne nehmen würde.“, sagte Narzissa.

„Was ist mit Lucius?“, fragte er und sie sah ihn als ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Lucius!?“, entgegnete Narzissa völlig entgeistert.

„Ich war damals sein Trauzeuge, weißt du noch?“

„Aber … nein! Ich glaube auch kaum, dass er dem zustimmen würde. Außerdem weißt du wie das aussieht, wenn der beste Freund, der ihm die Frau geklaut hat, ihn fragt, ob er auf seiner Hochzeit der Trauzeuge sein möchte?“

„Ansonsten müssen wir jemanden aus deiner Familie fragen.“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich wette _sie_ wäre total geil auf den Job.“

„Pffff!“, machte Narzissa. „Dann lieber mein Ex-Mann!“

„Genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht.“, sagte Severus.

\-------------------------------

„Sag mal, bist du noch zu retten?“, rief Lucius Malfoy aufgebracht.

Severus hatte ihm gerade die Nachricht überbracht, dass er ihn gern als Trauzeuge wollte. Natürlich war sein alter Freund gar nicht begeistert.

„Du wolltest doch mit uns Frieden schließen?“, entgegnete Severus.

„Aber doch nicht indem ich der Trauzeuge bei deiner Hochzeit mit ihr bin! Willst du mich eigentlich völlig fertig machen?“, rief Lucius.

„Die Sache ist die, wir haben nicht besonders viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Bellatrix wäre noch eine Alternative, aber sie würden wir wirklich nur fragen, wenn es gar nicht anders geht.“

„Ich bin also der Notnagel?“, fragte Lucius und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir haben beide Familien zu denen wir entweder den Kontakt abgebrochen haben oder anderweitig nicht mehr mit ihnen reden. Tja, du kennst ja unsere besondere Liebe zu unseren Verwandten. Da käme ein alter Freund gerade recht. Ich war immerhin auch dein Trauzeuge als du Narzissa geheiratet hast. Übrigens aus dem gleichen Grund, falls du dich erinnerst.“, sagte Severus.

„Aber das wirkt so … falsch!“, entgegnete Lucius. „Wer kommt denn noch?“

„Niemand.“, antwortete Severus. „Das wird eine Trauung im stillen Kämmerlein. Nichts pompöses oder aufwendiges oder Aufsehen erregendes. Einfach nur wir zwei. Niemand würde es erfahren.“

„Außer der Standesbeamte natürlich.“, fügte Lucius hinzu.

„Welchen Ruf versuchst du jetzt eigentlich noch aufrecht zu erhalten?“, fragte Severus.

„Meine Würde, Severus. Den kläglichen Rest meiner gottverdammten Würde!“, giftete Lucius.

„Du kannst ihr nicht verzeihen, dass sie gegangen ist. Das verstehe ich. Also dann ...“, antwortete Severus. Er nickte ihm zu und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Lucius packte im letzten Moment seinen Arm.

„Ich mach es.“, sagte er plötzlich. Severus sah ihn verwundert an. Lucius ließ ihn los und wandte sich von ihm ab. Es war Lucius anzusehen, dass er sich schweren Herzens zu dieser Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte. Severus nahm es hin. Das lief besser als erwartet.

\--------------------------------

Die Trauung von Severus und Narzissa fand im Standesamt des Ministeriums statt. Sie hatten sich bereits früh entschieden, dass sie keine religiöse Zeremonie wollten. Es sollte schlicht und einfach sein und vor allem sollten ihre Familien es nicht unbedingt erfahren.

Severus trug Anzug und Krawatte und Narzissa ein weites, legeres Kleid. Ein Brautkleid hätte ihr in ihrer fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft ohnehin nicht mehr gepasst. Lucius stand hinter ihnen. Ebenfalls in einem Anzug. Er versuchte es zu verbergen, aber Severus sah, dass er alles andere als glücklich war.

Vor ihnen stand ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit einer Drahtbrille auf der Nase. Er hatte ein kleines Buch in der Hand, dass er aufschlug.

„Wir haben uns hier zusammengefunden, um Zeuge bei der Eheschließung dieser zwei Menschen zu sein. Sollte noch jemand einen Einwand gegen diesen Bund vorzubringen haben, dann möge er nun sprechen.“, sagte der Beamte.

Severus und Narzissa sahen Lucius an. Der zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern.

„Was seht ihr mich so an?“, fragte er.

Narzissa lächelte und nahm Severus' Hände.

„Möchtest du Severus Snape die dir angetraute Narcissa Black zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen?“

„Ja, ich will.“, sagte Severus.

„Und willst du Narzissa Black den dir angetrauten Severus Snape zu deinem Ehemann nehmen?“

„Ja, ich will.“, antwortete Narzissa.

Lucius holte die Ringe aus der Tasche seines Anzugs und gab sie ihnen. Severus steckte Narzissa einen goldenen Ring auf den Finger und sie tat es bei ihm gleich.

„Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen.“, sagte der Beamte.

Severus gab Narzissa einen langen Kuss. Sie lächelten sich an. Entgegen seiner eigenen Befürchtungen war Severus wirklich glücklich darüber. Er bemerkte zunächst nicht wie Lucius langsam rückwärts ging, doch Narzissa tat es. Sie ging zu ihrem Ex-Mann und hielt ihm am Arm fest.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“, sagte Lucius leise, ohne sie direkt anzusehen.

„Lucius“, sagte Narzissa und gab ihn einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Danke. Vielen Dank.“

Lucius schluckte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er das nicht erwartet. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er aus dem Raum.

„Ähm … gibt es ein Problem?“, fragte der Beamte, der schaute als hätte er etwas nicht mitbekommen.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung.“, sagte Narzissa und ging wieder zu Severus. „Und jetzt möchte das Walross nach Hause gebracht werden.“

„Aber liebend gern.“, sagte Severus und küsste sie noch mal.

Narzissa nahm seinen Arm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und apparierte mit ihr zum Landhaus. Sie wollten ihren Hochzeitstag nicht in Hogwarts verbringen. Wenig später saßen sie aneinander gelehnt auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Severus hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und streichelte ihren Bauch.

„Wie wollen wir es nennen, wenn es ein Mädchen wird?“, fragte Severus.

„Nun, alle Frauen bei den Blacks hatten immer Blumennamen.“, antwortete Narzissa.

„Bellatrix aber nicht.“

„Meine Mutter wird schon geahnt haben warum.“, entgegnete Narzissa.

Severus lachte auf. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein. Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie. Seine Zunge wanderte in sie und er legte seine Stirn an die ihre.

„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte Severus.

„Du weißt, dass wir keinen Sex haben können.“

„Natürlich, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht küssen darf.“, entgegnete Severus.

Er küsste sie erneut. Wieder mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Severus legte seine Arme und sie war einfach nur froh über den Moment. Sanft liebkoste er ihre Wange. Narzissa nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und erwiderte seinen intimen Kuss von gerade eben. Sie lachten, lächelten sich an und saßen noch lange beieinander. Tauschten Küsse aus und waren glücklich.


	26. Blutstatus

Severus machte sich an die Arbeit. Er musste sich etwas gegen Hardin einfallen lassen, also sah er noch einmal ihre Akte durch. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass das Ministerium eine gekürzte Variante geschickt hatten. Offenbar dachte man für die Einstellung als Lehrer in Hogwarts bräuchte es keinen ganz ausführlichen Lebenslauf solange das Führungszeugnis sauber war. Also machte sich Severus auf den Weg ins Personalarchiv des Ministeriums. Wenn es noch weitere Akten über sie gab, dann würde er sie dort finden.

Am Personalarchiv des Ministeriums war absolut nichts magisch. Es war ein stinknormales Archiv voller Regale und Kartons mit Heftern und Ordnern. Am Eingang gab es eine gelangweilte Wache, die sicherstellte, dass man nichts mitgehen ließ. Severus fand Hardins Akten schließlich in einem Karton bei dem Buchstaben H, in der ganz hintersten, untersten Ecke des Regals. Er zog ihn heraus und fiel gleich die komplette, dicke Personalakte in die Hände. Mitglieder der Todesser wurden in der Regel deutlich ärger überprüft als andere Angestellte des Ministeriums. Entsprechend genau war ihr Lebenslauf aufgeschlüsselt.

Severus fiel jedoch gleich auf, dass einiges fehlte. Es gab keinen Nachweis über ihren Blutstatus und den Teil über Eltern und Kindheit hatte jemand fett geschwärzt. Ob sie das wohl selbst war? Oder manipulierte jemand im Ministerium die Akten?

Severus fand allerdings eine dicke, fette Karteinummer unter der er ihren Blutstatus nachfragen konnte. Er schrieb sie sich auf und packte die Akten zurück ins Regal. Anschließend ging Severus zu der Stelle, die die Blutstaten ausstellte und verwaltete. Er gab die Nummer einer Mitarbeiterin dort und diese kam mit einer weiteren Akte zurück. Darin lag immerhin eine Kopie von Hardins Blutstatus-Ausweis vor.

_ Bingo! _ , dachte Severus. Ihre Eltern waren laut Akte ein Halbblüter und eine Muggelstämmige Frau. Ihre Großeltern wurden sogar nur als Muggelstämmig ausgewiesen. Damit hatte Severus sie. Formal konnte man das zwar als Reinblüter durchgehen lassen, aber nach der Logik der Todesser war sie maximal Dreiviertelstämmig. Dass Severus selbst ein Halbblüter war, daraus hatte er nie ein Geheimnis gemacht. Manche Todesser verachteten ihn schon allein deshalb, weil er als Halbblut es geschafft hatte sich das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords zu erarbeiten. Allerdings war seine Mutter eine reinblütige Hexe gewesen. Das hatte bei den Rassekommissionen mitunter mehr Gewicht als eine Ansammlung muggelstämmiger Magier, die nach zwei Generationen formal als Reinblüter anerkannt wurden. Der Makel, dass man kein richtiges Magierblut in sich trug blieb jedoch bestehen. Hardin würde vermutlich lieber sterben als zuzulassen, dass jemand ihren Blutstatus erfuhr. Wie wohl Warren und Mortill reagieren würden? 

Severus wusste, dass er den Rassehygieniker raus hängen lassen musste und das ekelte ihn im Grunde an, aber wenn er damit diese Todesser unter Kontrolle bekam, dann wäre es das wert.

Zurück in Hogwarts ließ er Hardin in sein Büro rufen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Severus?“, fragte sie mit ihrem üblichen, herausfordernden Blick. 

„Nun, Sie können mir etwas erklären.“, sagte Severus. 

„Erklären?“, fragte Hardin und wirkte tatsächlich etwas verunsichert. 

„Ihre Personalakte ist erschreckend dünn.“

„Ich bin eben vorbildlich.“, entgegnete Hardin. 

„Ah, natürlich.“, sagte Severus. „Ich kenne Ihr kleines Geheimnis.“

Er konnte sehen wie Hardin ihn anstarrte und ihr Gesicht leicht an Farbe verlor.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“, antwortete sie und versuchte es so klingen zu lassen als ob sie wirklich keine Ahnung hätte. 

„Sie haben Ihren Blutstatus gefälscht, Elizabeth. Ziemlich dreist sogar. Interessant, dass es im Ministerium noch niemanden aufgefallen ist. Sie haben da nicht zufällig einen Freund, der für Sie die Akten frisiert?“, fragte Severus und trat auf sie zu. 

Hardin war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Ihre Augen fixierten ihn, aber der Rest ihres Körpers wirkte wie unter einem Körperklammerfluch.

„Wissen Sie, was auf das Fälschen seines eigenen Blutstatus steht?“, fragte Severus sie. 

Hardins Augenbraue zuckte.

„Und was wohl passiert, wenn Ihre beiden Freunde davon erfahren?“

„Was verlangen sie von mir?“, fragte Hardin mit leiser Stimme. 

„Etwas ganz einfaches. Ich will, dass Sie, Warren und Mortill aufhören gegen mich zu arbeiten. Sie sollen sich an meine Anweisungen halten und die Kinder unterrichten. Das ist nun wirklich nicht viel, wenn man mich fragt.“

„Sie sind auch nur ein verdammtes Halbblut!“, spie Hardin ihm entgegen. 

„Mag sein, aber ich habe meine Loyalität wieder und wieder unter Beweis gestellt. Und ich habe nie verleugnet, was ich bin. Das hat mir Feinde eingebracht, aber auch Respekt. Sie hingegen haben gelogen. Man sagt zwar, je dreister die Lüge desto höher die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie geglaubt wird, aber in Ihrem Fall ist das wohl daneben gegangen.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Und was bekomme ich als Gegenleistung, wenn ich Sie in Ruhe lasse?“, fragte Hardin. 

„Die Freiheit. Sollten Sie sich gegen mich stellen, dann werden Sie auf nimmer wiedersehen in einem der Lager für Blutsverräter landen. Das garantiere ich Ihnen.“, sagte Severus. 

„Also schön.“, knurrte Hardin. „Ich akzeptiere.“

„Es geht doch. Warum nicht gleich so, Elizabeth?“, fragte Severus sie. 

Auf diese Frage bekam er keine Antwort. Hardin drehte sich um und stampfte aus dem Büro.


	27. Ein neues Leben

Severus stand im Badezimmer und rasierte sich. Hardin hatte sich seit ihrem Gespräch ihm gegenüber zurückgehalten und auch die anderen Todesser hielten sich bedeckt. Er war im Gedanken als er aus dem Wohnzimmer plötzlich etwas laut rumpeln hörte und dazu einen dumpfen Schrei von Narzissa. Severus sprintete, das Gesicht noch voller Rasierschaum, aus dem Bad erblickte seine Frau. Sie lag auf dem Boden und hielt sich schmerzverzerrt den Bauch. 

„Ich glaube, es ist so weit.“, sagte sie schwach. 

Severus verlor keine Zeit. Er half Narzissa auf die Beine und bugsierte sie in einem Sessel. Anschließend wischte er sich schnell mit einem Tuch das Gesicht ab und zog seinen Mantel an. Severus zog Narzissa auf die Beine, legte den Arm um sie, damit er sie halten konnte, und mit der anderen zog er seinen Zauberstab. Der große Vorteil daran, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu sein, war, dass sämtliche Apparierrestriktionen nicht für ihn galten. Er drückte seine Frau an sich und disapperierte. 

Einen Augenblick später tauchten sie in der Vorhalle des St. Mungos Krankenhauses auf. Eine Krankenschwester zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie direkt neben ihr auftauchten. 

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. 

„Sie bekommt ein Kind!“, entgegnete Severus. 

Die Schwester steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff in die Richtung einiger Pfleger. 

„Peters! Marvick! Los, ihr werdet gebraucht!“, rief sie den beiden Männern zu. 

Einer der Pfleger beschwor eine Trage herauf und sie hievten Narzissa darauf. Anschließend brachten sie sie weg. Severus eilte ihnen hinterher, doch vor einer großen Doppeltür hielt ihn die Krankenschwester auf. 

„Es gibt Dinge, die müssen wir Frauen selbst erledigen! Hier, füllen Sie das inzwischen aus!“, sagte die Schwester und drückte ihn einen Wisch in die Hand. 

Severus blieb sprachlos zurück. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle im Flur und sah sich den Zettel an, den die Schwester ihn in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es war eines dieser üblichen Krankenhausschreiben in die man seine Daten eintrug. Name, Geburtsdatum, nächste Verwandte und so weiter. Severus würde das später erledigen. Jetzt saß er da wie auf heißen Kohlen. 

Es dauerte Stunden, doch Severus konnte sich nicht überwinden zu gehen und auf Nachricht aus dem Krankenhaus zu warten. Er wollte bei seiner Frau sein, ihr beistehen und doch saß er nur hier herum und wartete. Manchmal stand er auf und tigerte den Gang auf und ab, was schließlich den diensthabenden Pfleger so nervte, dass er ihn immer wieder auf einem der Stühle bugsierte und meinte er solle sich beruhigen. 

Das Problem war, Severus war das Gegenteil von Ruhe. Er dachte daran was hätte alles schief gehen können bei der Geburt. Was, wenn es Komplikationen gab? Nein, er durfte nicht daran denken. Severus atmete tief durch. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam. Als Narzissa Draco bekommen hatte war kein Arzt in der Nähe gewesen und Lucius hatte den einzigen angehauen, den er kriegen konnte: einen Alchemiestudenten mit flatternden Nerven namens Severus Snape. Heute hatte er keine Ahnung wie er es geschafft hatte, dass Dracos Geburt glatt ging. Genau genommen war das nämlich trotz seiner medizinischen Kenntnisse überhaupt nicht sein Fachgebiet. Er und Narzissa hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass wenn das Baby kam, sie sich so einem Risiko nicht noch einmal aussetzen wollten. 

Severus' Anspannung löste sich über Stunden hinweg nicht. Er wurde nur irgendwann zu müde, um weiter nervös herum zu tigern und saß mit seinem Mantel als Kopfkissen in einer Ecke und döste vor sich hin. Schließlich rüttelte ihn jemand unsanft aus dem Halbschlaf. 

„W-was?“, fragte er verwirrt. 

„Kommen Sie mit.“, sagte die Schwester. 

Benommen folgte Severus ihr zu einem Zimmer. Er trat ein und auf dem Bett lag Narzissa. Sie sah deutlich geschafft aus und in ihren Armen lag ein winziges Bündel von einem Menschen, dass begierig an einer ihrer Brüste saugte. Severus meinte zu spüren wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. Er trat vorsichtig an das Bett heran und setzte sich. 

„Was ist es?“, fragte Severus Narzissa. 

„Ein Mädchen, Severus. Ich habe sie Violet getauft.“

Severus verknotete seine Finger ineinander. Dieses kleine, zarte Wesen. Da hatte man ja Angst etwas zu zerbrechen.

„Sie ist wirklich wundervoll.“, sagte Severus mit erstickter Stimme. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass er in Tränen ausbrach.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach dem Kind aus und streichelte ihre weiche Haut. Eines ihrer kleinen Händchen klammerte sich an einen seiner Finger. Severus musste schlucken. Er konnte es im Grunde nicht fassen. Was das wirklich sein Kind? Sie sah so verschrumpelt aus. Wie ein alter Mann, der zu lange gebadet hatte.

„Willst du sie mal halten?“, fragte Narzissa. Severus nickte. „So, hier. Die Hand hinter den Kopf, genau so!“

Severus hielt diesen kleinen Menschen in seinen Armen und sah auf sie herab. Er strich ihr sanft über die rosigen Wangen. Violet gab einen langen, zahnlosen Gähner von sich. Mit einem Mal packte es Severus und er fing an zu heulen wie er vermutlich noch nie geheult hatte in seinem Leben. Allerdings waren es Tränen der Rührung. Bis jetzt wusste er gar nicht, dass er zu so etwas fähig war.

Er gab das kleine Päckchen seiner Frau zurück. Auch wenn Severus im Augenblick vielleicht nicht so aussah war er glücklich wie noch nie. Er wischte sich mit den Händen die Tränen aus den Augen. Er hatte ein Kind! Er hatte tatsächlich ein Kind!

\-------------------------------------

Nach knapp einer Woche entließ das Krankenhaus Narzissa. Sie blieb mit dem Neugeborenen in ihrer Wohnung in Hogwarts. Severus wies die Hauselfen an seiner Frau alles zu bringen, was wollte oder brauchte.

Severus saß im Schulleiterbüro. Die Tür öffnete sich und zu seiner Überraschung war es Lucius, der eintrat. Severus blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Narzissa hat mir geschrieben.“, sagte Lucius erklärend. „Es freut mich wirklich für euch beide.“

„Warst du schon bei ihr?“, fragte Severus.

„Nein, ich dachte es ist besser ich frage zuerst dich.“, antwortete Lucius.

„Muss ich einen Kampf erwarten, wenn ich dich begleite?“, fragte Severus.

„Wie ich dir schon vor Monaten gesagt habe; ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Ich weiß, ich war furchtbar zu dir und Narzissa. Ich hatte sie nicht verdient, Severus.“

Er erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Also schön, komm mit.“, sagte Severus. Er führte Lucius in ihr Quartier, wo Narzissa im Bett lag. Violet lag an ihrer Brust und schlief.

„Nicht so laut, ihr Männer, sie ist gerade eingeschlafen!“, zischte Narzissa leise.

Lucius setzte sich auf das untere Ende des Bettes.

„Sie ist wirklich wunderschön.“, sagte Lucius. „Narzissa, du hast wirklich ein großes Glück, weißt du das? Vielleicht war es ja Schicksal oder Karma oder was auch immer … ich vergebe dir, euch beiden. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Keiner von uns hat sich von seiner besten Seite gezeigt, vermute ich.“

„Lucius“, sagte Narzissa. „Es ging nie darum dich zu hassen. Du warst unausstehlich in einer Zeit, wo ich dich am meisten gebraucht hätte.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Das tut mir auch aufrichtig leid.“, erwiderte Lucius. „Ich hab' mich wie ein Vollidiot benommen. Ich weiß, das macht es alles nicht wieder gut, aber ich möchte, dass du und Severus im übrigen auch, dass wir wieder Freunde sind. Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um mir klar darüber zu werden, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Und es freut mich wirklich, dass du noch ein Kind bekommen hast, selbst wenn es nicht das meine ist.“

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“, sagte Narzissa.

Lucius erhob sich, er ging auf sie zu und gab ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Anschließend umarmte er Severus wie einen alten Freund.

„Ich will euch nicht weiter stören.“, sagte Lucius schließlich und ging.

Severus sah ihm hinterher. Irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, dass Lucius nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war und endlich wieder Frieden in ihre Beziehung einkehren konnte.


	28. Finsternis

Für so ein kleines Ding hielt Violet ihre Eltern ganz schön auf Trab. Alle paar Stunden schrie sie nach der Brust ihrer Mutter und weder Narzissa noch Severus machten in den kommenden Wochen groß ein Auge zu. Er erwischte sich dabei wie er am Schreibtisch eindöste und dabei fast mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte schlug. Zum Glück war Severus als Schulleiter meistens allein in seinem Büro und so versuchte er auf der Couch vor dem Kamin tagsüber wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachzuholen. Dennoch zeichneten ihn sowie Narzissa tiefe Augenringe. Sie erwähnte ihm gegenüber, dass es mit den Monaten besser würde. Als Schon-mal-Mutter glaubte Severus ihr das einfach mal.

Auch wenn Severus sich körperlich erschöpft fühlte, seine Seele genoss es Vater zu sein. Manchmal lag er da, mit Violet, die friedlich auf seiner Brust schlief, und genoss den Augenblick mit seiner Tochter. Es tat seinem Gemüt erstaunlich gut, auch wenn sie ihm nachts den Schlaf raubte.

Nicht so gut tat ihm Hardin, von der er glaubte, dass sie ihre Intrigen einfach ins Verborgene verlegt hatte. An einem Nachmittag folgte er ihr auf einen einsamen Mauerabschnitt des Schlosses, wo sie sich offenkundig erneut mit Warren und Mortill traf. Severus versteckte sich hinter einem großen Wasserspeier und lauschte.

„Hast du es dir überlegt?“, fragte Mortill. 

„Dieses Halbblut hat dich gedemütigt, Elizabeth.“, sagte Warren eindrücklich. 

„Ihr könnt gerne tun, was ihr wollt, aber ich werde mich nicht noch einmal mit Snape anlegen.“, sagte Hardin und es klang so gar nicht nach ihr. 

„Bist wohl weich geworden?“, fragte Mortill sie gehässig. „Hast du nicht gesagt es sei eine Schande, wenn Hogwarts von einem Halbblüter geführt würde?“

„Das habe ich gesagt und ich bin dieser Meinung noch immer, aber er ist nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Wichtigtuer. Er ist die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords! Da können wir uns gleich die Pulsadern aufschneiden, falls der Meister heraus bekommt, was hier läuft!“, sagte Hardin. 

„Dieses Schloss scheint keinen guten Einfluss auf deine Motivation zu haben.“, entgegnete Warren. 

„Mein Überlebensinstinkt ist größer als mein Machthunger.“, antwortete Hardin scharf. „Wollt ihr beiden Idioten wirklich wie Pius enden? Was glaubt ihr, was der Dunkle Lord mit uns macht? Mit niederen Todessern? Denkt ihr ernsthaft, er würde uns seinem Lieblingsspion vorziehen?“

„Ich denke, unsere Qualitäten liegen nicht darin uns jeden Tag von irgendwelchen Kinder auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen.“, sagte Mortill. 

„Tz, dann kündige.“, erwiderte Hardin. „Zwingt dich ja schließlich keiner dazu.“

„Diese Schule soll einer neuen Generation von Todessern dienen. Snape ist schwach. Er behandelt sie zu gut. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er so lange unter Dumbledore gedient hat. Der war ja schließlich auch so ein Menschenfreund.“, entgegnete Warren.

„Ja, manchmal wirkt es als wolle er die Schüler vor uns beschützen.“, fügte Mortill hinzu. „Was soll man denn davon halten? Wenn einer der unseren sich so benimmt?“

Severus zog leise seinen Zauberstab. Es war Zeit diese Farce zu beenden. Auch wenn er sich offensichtlich geirrt hatte. Mortill schien Hardin unter Druck gesetzt zu haben. Wie auch immer, sie waren alle drei Teil der Verschwörung. Das allein genügte ihm.

Er sprang aus seiner Deckung hervor. Die drei Todesser blickten ihn zunächst überrascht an und verstanden gar nicht, wo er so schnell herkam. Augenblicke, die Severus nutzte um je einen Schockzauber auf Warren und Mortill abzufeuern. Die beiden wurden sofort getroffen und fielen ohnmächtig zu Boden. Hardin rannte los. Ein weiterer Fluch traf sie in den Rücken. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs knotete er die Drei mit einem Seil aneinander, nahm ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab und zerbrach sie sicherheitshalber. Es war ihr Pech, dass sie sich gegen ihn gestellt hatten.

Severus überlegte, was er wohl mit ihnen tun sollte. Sie zu töten würde nur unbequeme Fragen im Ministerium aufwerfen. Er hielt es für klüger ihnen eine schwere Lektion zu erteilen. Eine Lektion darüber, dass man ihn lieber nicht unterschätzte. Das wäre auch eine Warnung an alle anderen sich lieber nicht mit ihm anzulegen.

Severus packte sie an dem Seil und disapperierte. Einen Augenblick später tauchte er mit ihnen im Wald wieder auf. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs hob er eine tiefe Grube aus. Er löste die Seile um sie herum und ließ die Kleidung der Drei verschwinden. Anschließend warf Severus sie in die Grube und beschwor ein eisernes Gitter, welches das ohnehin schon tiefe Loch abschloss. Sicher hätten sie sich das eine oder andere gebrochen. Das war ihm jedoch egal.

Severus ging zurück ins Schloss. Er musste noch eine Kleinigkeit holen. Als er wieder zurück kam hatte Severus einen zugebundenen Korb unter dem Arm geklemmt. Er sah hinab in die Grube. Seine drei Gefangenen waren aufgewacht und sahen ihn an.

„Lassen Sie uns hier raus!“, rief Warren ihm entgegen. 

„Und warum sollte ich so etwas törichtes tun?“, fragte Severus. 

„Wir haben nichts getan!“, sagte Hardin und es klang beinahe flehend. 

„Fassen wir mal zusammen.“, begann Severus. „Verschwörung gegen den Schulleiter. Vorbereitung mehrerer Straftaten. Womöglich sogar geplanter Mord und eine Intrige gegen den Dunklen Lord und den Inneren Kreis … tz tz tz, liebe Kinder, so was macht man nicht. Ganz schlechter Stil.“

„Du kannst uns nicht einfach umbringen! Warte nur, bis das Ministerium …!“, schimpfte Mortill. 

„Nein, ich kann euch nicht einfach töten. Das gäbe unerhört viel Papierkram, aber ich kann dafür Sorgen, dass ihr euch in Zukunft überlegt, was ihr tut.“ Severus hockte sich an den Rand der Grube. „Wie ihr sicher wisst habe ich jahrelang Verhörtechniken an Leuten ausprobiert, die wesentlich besser waren als ihr drei, übermütigen Schwachsinnigen. Ich könnte euch wochenlang foltern, einfach nur zum Spaß. Niemand würde euch vermissen. Und selbst wenn man eure zerschundenen Körper irgendwann findet … was sollt ihr dann noch erzählen? Ohne Zunge redet es sich schlecht.“

Hardin schlug sich die Hände auf den Mund als könne sie jetzt schon die heiße Klinge in ihrem Mund spüren.

„Die Sache ist die, ihr zwingt mich zu solchen Widerwärtigkeiten. Ihr würdet nicht aufhören bis ihr mich erledigt habt. Zu viel Ehrgeiz, zu wenig Grips. War noch nie eine gute Kombination.“, sagte Severus.

Er nahm den Korb und löste den Strick um ihn, dann hob er den Deckel und langte hinein. Er zog eine wütend fauchende Schlange hinaus.

„Keine Sorge, die sind nicht giftig.“, sagte Severus. „Tun aber trotzdem höllisch weh, wenn sie zubeißen.“

„Tun Sie das nicht!“, flehte Hardin ihn erneut an. „Bitte!“

Severus hörte nicht auf ihr Flehen. Er erhob sich und schüttete den Korb über dem Gitter aus. Einige dutzend Schlangen regneten auf die drei Todesser hinab. Sie schrien vor Schreck und vielleicht auch vor Ekel, zum Schluss jedoch vor Schmerzen als die ersten Schlangen sich in ihrem Fleisch verbissen.

„Einen schönen Gruß vom Haus Slytherin.“, sagte Severus. Er drehte sich um und ging davon. 

\------------------------------

Es vergingen Stunden. Die drei Todesser saßen zusammengekauert am Boden ihrer Grube. Die Haut blutig von den vielen Schlangenbissen. Sie froren und zitterten. Hardin wurde bewusst, dass sie den Zorn eines Mannes heraufbeschworen hatten, der an einem Punkt war an dem er keine Gnade mehr kennen würde.

Severus tauchte am oberen Ende der Grube auf. Sie blickte nach oben und sah in seine kalten, mitleidlosen Augen. Er würde ihnen weiter schreckliches antun. Warum auch nicht? Sie hatten schließlich vorgehabt ihn zu entmachten.

Mit einen Wink seines Zauberstab erschuf er eine Falltür im Gitter. Er öffnete sie. Mit einer peitschenden Bewegung fuhr sein Zauberstab auf sie herab. Wie eine übermächtige Schlange wand sich dessen Ende um das Bein von Mortill und zerrte ihn in die Luft nach oben. Severus hievte ihn nach oben und warf ihn unsanft auf den Waldboden.

„Hat es Sinn, um mein Leben zu flehen?“, fragte der Todesser. Severus stand schweigend vor ihm, den Zauberstab in den Händen als würde er noch überlegen, was er mit ihm anstellen wollte. 

„Eines solltet ihr wissen, ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich habe Dinge getan, die euch das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen würden und ich werde sie wieder tun, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Und nun, Professor Mortill, worauf kannst du eher verzichten; Finger oder Zunge?“, fragte Severus. 

Mortill wurde ganz bleich.

„Nein, nicht meine Finger!“, rief er panisch. 

„Dann also die Zunge.“, antwortete Severus kalt. Mortill begann zu schreien. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln und davon zu laufen, doch Severus packte ihn, warf ihn erneut auf den Waldboden und kniete auf seine Brust. 

„Wenn du dich bewegst tut es nur viel mehr weh.“, sagte Severus und zog ein Messer von seinem Gürtel. 

„Nein! Bitte nicht! Hilfe!“, schrie Mortill. Mit einem Zauber zwang Severus ihn den Mund zu öffnen. Er langte in seinen Mund und zog die sich wehrende Zunge ganz heraus. Mortill versuchte zu schreien als Severus ihm die Zunge heraus schnitt. Blut strömte aus seinem Mund. Er löste den Zauber und der Todesser versuchte seinen Schmerz herauszuschreien, doch nun gab Mortill nur noch ein dumpfes knurren von sich. Er schlug voller Entsetzen die Hände vor den Mund. Severus fesselte seine Hände und trat ihm in die Seite , dass er umkippte. 

„Wer will der Nächste sein?“, fragte Severus die beiden in der Grube. 

„Du bist ein Monster!“, rief Hardin. Ihre Augen spiegelten das Entsetzen wieder, welches Mortill kaum noch herausschreien konnte. 

„Wir sind alle Monster, Elizabeth, sonst wären wir ja wohl kaum dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt. Manche von uns sind vielleicht zu feige, um es offen zu zeigen, aber am Ende sind wir alle Monster, keine Menschen, und wenn ich mit euch fertig bin werdet ihr Glück haben, wenn man euch überhaupt noch als solche erkennt.“, sagte Severus völlig ruhig. 

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs glitt die große peitschende Schlange nach unten und er zog Warren aus dem Käfig. Er versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen, doch Severus wisch aus und warf ihn, wie schon Mortill vor ihm, auf den Boden. Er trat ihm mit dem Fuß in die Seite und kniete sich auf Warrens Rücken.

„Und weil du immer nicht hören kannst ...“, begann Severus. Er zog seines von Warrens Ohren zur Seite und zückte das Messer.

„Nein, nicht meine Ohren! Bitte nicht!“, flehte er doch es nützte ihm nichts. Blut rann sein Gesicht hinab als Severus ihm erst das eine und dann das andere Ohr abschnitt. Warren schrie verzweifelt. Severus fesselte auch ihn und rollte ihn aus dem Weg. 

„Und nun, Elizabeth, was mach ich mit dir?“, fragte er die letzte Kandidatin in der Grube. 

Erstaunlicher Weise rannen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab.

„Es tut mir leid, Snape! Bitte, ich flehe dich an, tu mir das nicht an! Lass mich gehen! Du wirst mich nie wieder sehen!“, rief sie und weinte bitterlich. 

Severus stand da und sah auf die Todesserin hinab. Sein Blick bewegte sich zwischen ihr den beiden verstümmelten Todessern hin und her. Er atmete tief. Etwas in ihm erweichte. Severus hatte so viele Leben genommen und gefoltert – oft wesentlich schlimmer als jetzt – und dabei hatte ihn immer Ruhe begleitet. Er funktionierte dann nur. Gefühle oder ein Gewissen konnte er sich dabei nicht leisten. Und ausgerechnet Elizabeth Hardins verzweifeltes Schluchzen brachte ihn nun dabei aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sie hatte ihn ein Monster genannt. Sicher würden das noch mehr Menschen tun, wenn bekannt wurde wie er seine Lehrer bestraft hatte. Aber was sollte er tun? Er konnte ihnen ihr Verhalten nicht durchgehen lassen.

Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und holte Hardin aus dem Käfig.

„Nein, bitte nicht! Bitte nicht!“, schluchzte sie verzweifelt. 

Er verdrehte die Augen. Verdammt, er konnte einfach keiner weinenden Frau etwas antun! Männer zu foltern fiel ihm wesentlich einfacher. Severus packte sie am Arm. Hardin verschränkte die Arme über dem Kopf.

„Nein! Nein! Bitte!“, rief sie verzweifelt. 

„Lauf!“, sagte Severus leise. Sie sah ihn für einen Augenblick verwundert an. „Lauf los, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!“

Hardin lief los. Nackt und blutverschmiert rannte sie durch den Wald. Hinein in das Dickicht und schon bald für Severus außer Sicht. Vermutlich würde er das irgendwann bereuen. Er wandte sich erneut den beiden Männern zu. Severus atmete tief. Na toll, jetzt war er raus! Die Emotionen, die er sonst so sorgfältig bei solchen Taten verdrängte, waren im Anmarsch. Er packte die beiden, zog sie auf die Füße und disapperierte mit ihnen.

\-----------------------------

Narzissa saß am Frühstückstisch und hätte beinahe ihre Kaffeetasse fallen gelassen. Sie las die große Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten:

**Hogwartslehrer bestialisch verstümmelt! Rätsel um das Blutbad bei Dafttown!**

_Die Polizei fand heute in der Nähe des Ortes Dafttown zwei Lehrer aus Hogwarts auf. Später erklärte ein Sprecher des Ministeriums, dass alles an dem Fall völlig mysteriös sei. Die beiden Lehrer waren mit zahlreichen Bissspuren und verstümmelten Körperteilen aufgefunden worden. Zudem sei eine weitere Lehrkraft, Elizabeth Hardin, spurlos verschwunden. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, war noch zu keiner Stellungnahme bereit._

Sie sah zu Severus. Er war erst in der Morgendämmerung gekommen. Völlig erschöpft und übernächtigt. Ihr hatte er gesagt er habe die ganze Nacht im Büro verbracht, doch jetzt wusste Narzissa, dass ihr Mann sie angelogen hatte. Sie war nicht dumm. Ihr war völlig klar, dass er die Drei gefoltert hatte, aber warum? Sicher, Hardin und die anderen versuchten etwas hinter seinem Rücken. Intrigen gehörten dazu. Aber er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass das eine Lösung war?

Narzissa stand auf. Severus lag im Bett und schlief. Sie verpasste ihn eins mit der zusammengerollten Zeitung. Erschrocken blickte er sie an. Narzissa deutete auf die Titelschlagzeile.

„Was hast du getan, Severus?“, fragte sie ruhig. 

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es sich ab jetzt alle zweimal überlegen, bevor sie versuchen mich loszuwerden.“, sagte Severus gefasst. 

„Warum? Es gab keinen Grund zu so drastischen Maßnahmen!“, rief Narzissa und das Entsetzen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Ich habe es im Guten versucht, aber sie wollten nicht aufhören. Am Ende hätten sie womöglich einem von uns etwas angetan. So sind sie ein sichtbares Zechen dafür, was passiert, wenn man sich mit mir anlegt. Es ist eine Botschaft an alle Todesser.“, sagte Severus ungerührt. 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast!“ Narzissa ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. 

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich kein guter Mensch bin. Ich liebe dich und unsere Tochter, aber tief in mir drin wartet Finsternis. Hardin sagte zu mir ich sei ein Monster. Vielleicht hat sie recht. Man tötet und verhört nicht jahrelang Menschen, ohne sich zu etwas Schrecklichen zu entwickeln.“

„Hast du ihr das auch angetan?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Nein. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich habe eben doch eine wiche Stelle.“, sagte Severus. 

Er sah wie ihr stille Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen.

„Warum weinst du?“, wollte Severus wissen. 

„Würdest du mir oder Violet so was antun?“, fragte sie.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du so etwas von mir denkst.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Ich dachte, all das würde endlich hinter uns liegen, Severus.“

„Wird es vermutlich nie solange es Todesser gibt.“, entgegnete er und setzte sich auf. „So ist diese Welt nun mal geworden. Und auch das war vermutlich mein Fehler.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Narzissa und wischte sich die Augen. 

„Ich war auf Dumbledores Seite. Die ganze Zeit.“, sagte Severus matt. „Ich wollte, dass Voldemort bezahlt für alles, was er uns angetan hat. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat es nicht funktioniert. Harry starb. Genauso wie Draco. Und jetzt ist die Welt wie sie ist. Keine Hoffnung mehr auf Erlösung. Nicht für mich.“ 

Narzissa sah ihn an. Er hatte ihr nie davon erzählt. Warum auch? Es war sein Geheimnis.

„Du wolltest ihn töten?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. 

„Ja. Jahrelange Vorbereitung und am Ende liegt es an irgendeinem unbedeutenden Detail. Das Schicksal hat einen wirklich eigenartigen Humor.“, sagte Severus. 

„Du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord dich töten würde, wenn er es wüsste.“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

„Genau deshalb musste ich auch das tun, was ich tat. Hier in Hogwarts muss ich unantastbar sein, Narzissa. Sie dürfen nicht auf die Idee kommen ich hätte den Dunklen Lord jemals verraten oder anders kompromittiert. Und wie wir Todesser nun mal sind verstehen wir es nicht im Guten.“

„Warum hast du das nie erzählt?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Ich hielt es für zu gefährlich, aber ich kann nicht länger damit leben. Es frisst mich auf. Die Schuld, die ich trage.“, sagte Severus. 

Mit einem Mal umarmte seine Frau ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Er wusste zunächst nicht wie er das zu deuten hatte. Schämte sie sich, nun da sie wusste, dass sie im Grunde einen Verräter geheiratet hatte? Narzissa jedoch löste ihre Umarmung und lächelte traurig ihn an.

„Ich wünschte, ich sei nur einmal in meinem Leben so stark gewesen.“, sagte sie leise. 

„Du bist nicht sauer?“, fragte Severus verwirrt. 

„Nein, ich wünschte ihr hättet Erfolg gehabt, dann würde Draco vielleicht noch leben … und all die anderen ...“, sagte Narzissa. 

Severus schwieg. Ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen war ein Risiko, doch er log nicht. Er konnte diese ewige Schuld nicht ewig mit sich herumtragen. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gesiegt. Für immer und in alle Ewigkeit. Nichts würde das je wieder ändern. Sie hatten nur noch sich.


	29. Fragen

Am nächsten Morgen wurde das Schloss von Dutzenden Reportern und einer Hand voll Auroren regelrecht belagert. Severus empfing zunächst den Chef der Strafverfolgung, einen Todesser namens Yaxley. Er und Yaxley waren sich noch nie besonders grün gewesen, doch wenigstens verhinderten seine Auroren, dass die Journalisten sein Büro stürmten.

„Sie wissen warum ich hier bin?“, sagte Yaxley und sie wussten beide, dass es keine Frage war. 

„Ich habe meine Aussage zu den Ereignissen bereits abgegeben.“, antwortete Severus, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. 

„Oh natürlich, Sie wissen von nichts, aber mal ehrlich, Snape, wenn drei Lehrer von der Schule verschwinden, dann bezweifle ich, dass der Schulleiter davon nichts mitbekommt.“, sagte Yaxley und schritt auf ihn zu. 

„Es ist ein schockierender Zwischenfall.“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich hätte nie mit derartigen Ereignissen gerechnet. Nicht nach dem Sieg des Dunklen Lords.“

„Hmpf.“, machte Yaxley. „Ihnen ist klar, dass ich trotzdem eine Untersuchungskommission einrichten werde.“

„Natürlich, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Ich frage mich nur, was Sie damit bezwecken. Es gibt niemanden, den Sie befragen können. Mortill wurde die Zunge heraus geschnitten und der arme Warren, völlig durcheinander. Ich glaube, er wird nie wieder der Alte werden.“, sagte Severus. 

„Ziemlich praktisch, nicht wahr?“, fragte Yaxley.

„Für wen?“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Für Sie, Snape.“

„Warum sollte das praktisch sein? Drei meiner Lehrer sind fort. Versuchen sie mal den Schulbetrieb aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn die Hälfte der Mannschaft fehlt.“, antwortete Severus.

Yaxley schwieg für einen Moment und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Sie glauben mir nicht? Fein. Das wird die Kommission klären.“, sagte Severus zu ihm. 

„Das wird sie.“, stimmte Yaxley ihm zu. „Sie erhalten meine Eule, wenn wir Sie erneut benötigen für eine Befragung oder dergleichen.“

„Natürlich.“, sagte Severus. 

Yaxley ging aus dem Büro. Mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit nahm er seine Auroren mit, denn nur eine Minute später war der Raum voller sensationslustiger Reporter, die ihm laut durcheinander gebrüllte Fragen stellten.

„Ruhe!“, sagte Severus laut, doch die Journalisten plapperten munter weiter. 

„Schnauze halten, hab ich gesagt!“, rief Severus. Darauf regierten sie dann doch. Er stellte sich vor den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Also gut, jeder von Ihnen bekommt genau eine Frage.“, antwortete Severus auf ihre neugierigen Blicke. 

„Professor Snape, wie positioniert sich Hogwarts zu den Ereignissen?“, fragte ein Reporter. 

„Wir sind alle sehr bestürzt über das, was den Professoren Warren und Mortill zugestoßen ist und hoffen auf baldige Besserung.“, entgegnete Severus. „Wer auch immer hinter diesem feigen Angriff hier steckt, kann sich gewiss sein, dass ich nicht eher ruhen werde, ehe der- oder diejenigen zur Strecke gebracht wurden, die dafür verantwortlich sind.“

Ein anderer Reporter meldete sich.

„Ja?“, sagte Severus. 

„Professor, gibt es Hinweise dafür, dass es sich dabei um das Verbrechen von Oppositionellen handelt?“

„Das ist natürlich nie ausgeschlossen. Allerdings halte ich das für unwahrscheinlich, schließlich wurden sie alle bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts geschlagen und anschließend hingerichtet. Ich und Sie wissen, dass jeder Versuch sich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen mit dem Tod bestraft wird. Sollte also jemand abweichlerische Gedanken hegen, dann wird man ihn ohne Zweifel schnell finden und beseitigen.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Professor“, sagte ein anderer. „wie wird sich das Fehlen der Lehrer auf den Unterricht in Hogwarts auswirken?“

„Zunächst einmal wird alles weiter laufen wie bisher. Ich werde die fehlenden Stellen besetzen und dann wird der Unterricht in diesen Fächern wie gehabt fortgesetzt. Ich werde alles dafür tun damit den Schülern aus dieser Sache kein Schaden entsteht.“

Ein weiterer Jornalist hob die Hand. Severus nickte ihm zu.

„Vielleicht noch eine Frage an Sie persönlich: Gerüchten zufolge haben Sie Narzissa Malfoy geehelicht ...“ Severus verdrehte bei dieser Frage die Augen. Irgendwann musste es ja so kommen. „... und aus der gleichen Gerüchteküche kommt die Frage, ob es wahr ist, dass Sie und Misses Malfoy ein Kind erwarten?“

„Sie sind gut informiert. Ja, ich bin mit ihr verheiratet und ja, wir haben ein Kind.“

Ein langes „Ooooooh!“ ging durch die Reihen der Reporter.

„Das sind genug persönliche Fragen.“, schloss Severus. „Wenn Sie keine Fragen mehr zum aktuellen Fall haben, dann bitte ich Sie zu gehen.“

„Sir, noch ein Foto für den Tagespropheten.“, sagte ein Mann mit einer Kamera in der Hand. 

„Da werde ich wohl kaum drumherum kommen.“, entgegnete Severus. Der Fotograf schoss ein Bild von ihm wie er mit verschränkten Armen an seinem Schreibtisch lehnte und machte sich mit der restlichen Meute davon. 

Severus atmete tief durch. Das war geschafft. Yaxleys Untersuchungskommission fürchtete er nicht. Er hatte Mortill und Warren das Gedächtnis gelöscht, bevor er sie in Dafttown abgeladen hatte. Sie würden an das, was in der Nacht geschehen war, nicht die geringste Erinnerung haben. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Mortill seine Erinnerungen nicht einmal äußern konnte, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Die einzige, die ihm Sorgen bereitete war Hardin. Falls sie sich entschloss wieder aufzutauchen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein!“, rief Severus. 

Narzissa trat ein. Sie hatte Violet auf dem Arm, die einen grünen Strampler, mit allerhand Teddybären darauf, trug.

„Was für eine Meute!“, sagte Narzissa ungehalten. 

„Haben Sie dich bedrängt?“, wollte Severus wissen. 

„Natürlich, allerdings hat sich Violet von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt.“, antwortete Narzissa. 

Severus ging zu ihr und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und vergrub ihre kleinen Hände in seiner Robe.

„Was wollte Yaxley von dir?“, fragte Narzissa. 

„Ach, das übliche nach so einer Sache. Sie berufen eine Untersuchungskommission ein. Er verdächtigt mich natürlich, aber ohne Beweise wird es ihm schwer Fallen irgendetwas gegen mich zu bewirken. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen.“, erwiderte Narzissa. 

„Hast du gehört, meine Süße, Mama macht sich immer Sorgen.“, sagte Severus zu seiner Tochter und strich ihr sanft über das kahle Köpfchen.

„Was ist, wenn sie dahinter kommen?“, fragte Narzissa ernst. 

„Das werden sie nicht. Dafür habe ich gesorgt.“, antwortete Severus. „Alles ist gut.“

Narzissa sah ihn an als würde sie das noch nicht glauben.

„Was ist mit Hardin? Du hast sie verschont!“, ließ seine Frau nicht locker. 

„Wenn sie schlau ist – und ich glaube, das ist sie – dann hat sie Großbritannien schon verlassen.“, sagte Severus. „Ich muss lediglich einen Ersatz für die Drei finden. Das sollte kein Problem werden.“

„Ich habe nur Angst, dass Violet etwas passiert.“, entgegnete Narzissa. 

„Dann geh mit ihr nach Hause, wenn du willst. Du musst nicht in Hogwarts bleiben, wenn du es zu gefährlich findest. Ich halte hier die Stellung.“ Severus gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange und gab sie seiner Frau zurück. 

„Du kannst nicht immer alles allein auf dich nehmen!“, sagte Narzissa. 

„Das bin ich gewohnt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, um mich.“ Er gab ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss. 

Narzissa atmete schwer, erwiderte aber nichts weiter. Stattdessen verließ sie das Büro. Severus stand noch einen Augenblick da und sah ihr nach.


	30. Die Anhörung

Narzissa verließ Hogwarts noch am selben Tag. Es tat ihr leid Severus zurücklassen zu müssen, doch sie fürchtete um ihre Tochter. Also ging sie zurück in das Landhaus. Dort verbrachte sie die Zeit in dem Kräutergarten, wenn nicht gerade Violet nach ihr verlangte. So vergingen die Wochen. Severus besuchte sie an den Wochenenden, denn auch ihn schmerzte ihre Trennung offensichtlich.

Als Violet zu krabbeln begann mussten sie alles niet- und nagelfest absichern, denn die Kleine war unglaublich flink. Severus saß mit ihr auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers und spielte mit ihr wie der beste Papa der Welt. Nichts erinnerte daran, was außerhalb dieses Hauses auf ihn wartete.

Narzissa verfolgte die Untersuchungskommission in der Zeitung. Das Ministerium versuchte ihn in die Zange zu nehmen, doch Severus hielt all ihren bohrenden Fragen stand. Sie bewunderte ihn ja irgendwie dafür. An Opferbereitschaft fehlte es Severus gewiss nicht. Narzissa sorgte sich eher darum, ob ihm das nicht irgendwann zu viel wurde.

Als sie später mit ihm im Bett lag und Violet nebenan schlief kam sie nicht umhin ihm zu sagen, was sie dachte.

„Severus?“

„Hmm.“, machte er und sah sie an. 

„Wie geht es dir? Mit der Untersuchung und allem?“

Severus setzte sich auf. Er lehnte sich auf einen Arm und blickte seine Frau von der Seite her an.

„Warum fragst du?“, entgegnete er. 

„Ich weiß was das für ein Druck sein kann. Ich will nur nicht, dass du zusammenbrichst.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, antwortete Severus. 

„Doch! Genau das tue ich!“, erwiderte Narzissa energisch. „Ich will nicht, dass du das alles in dich hineinfrisst! Ich lese es doch jeden Tag in der Zeitung.“

„Die übertreiben. Die Kommission findet keine Beweise und Yaxley macht es wahnsinnig. Jetzt erfindet er immer neue Gründe, um neue Verhandlungstage anzusetzen. Er versucht mich zu zermürben in der Hoffnung, dass mir etwas raus rutscht. Aber so blöd bin ich nicht. Das ist sein kleiner, privater Krieg gegen mich.“, sagte Severus und legte sich wieder hin. 

„Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen?“, wollte Narzissa wissen. 

„Allgemeine Todesserkonkurrenz.“, antwortete Severus. „Außerdem macht es ihn fertig, dass ich immer noch der Liebling des Dunklen Lords bin. Selbst hier, auf dem Abstellgleis. Er hat mir nie getraut und ich ihm ebenso wenig. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und Narzissa kuschelte sich von hinten an ihn.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du etwas Dummes machst.“, sagte sie. 

„Etwas Dummes?“, fragte Severus. „Du meinst, so wie dich zu heiraten?“

„Blödmann!“, entgegnete Narzissa und verpasste ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps. 

\---------------------------

In aller Frühe wurde Severus von Violets Geschrei geweckt. Er ließ Narzissa schlafen und ging in das Zimmer seiner Tochter. Diese saß in ihrem Bettchen und schrie kräftig ihre Eltern herbei. Severus nahm sie hoch und augenblicklich verstummte Violett und lachte ihn an. Er trug sie ins Bad und warf einen Blick in ihre Windel. Diese war randvoll.

„Da hat es aber jemand nötig.“, sagte Severus. Violet lachte quiekend und er stupste ihr liebevoll auf die Nase. Anschließend wechselte er ihre Windel und zog sie an. Für einen Außenstehenden hätte es vermutlich seltsam geklungen, doch Severus genoss es Violets Papa zu sein. Sie verlangte nicht mehr von ihm als, dass er ihr zu Essen gab, ihre Windeln wechselte und sie liebte. So bedingungslose Liebe wie mit seiner Tochter hatte er nie erlebt. Und es war für ihn ein großes Gefühl ihr etwas geben zu können. 

Severus ging mit Violet auf dem Arm in die Küche. Er setzte sie in ihr Stühlchen und bereitete ihr ihren Brei zu. Es machte ihm nichts aus sie zu füttern, auch wenn sie hinterher immer aussahen als hätten sie an einer Essensschlacht teilgenommen. Als er fertig war ging er mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und ließ Violet auf sich herumkrabbeln. Sie saß auf seinem Bauch und hüpfte unbeholfen auf ihm herum. Severus nahm sie und hob sie lachend in die Luft und tat so als würde sie fliegen. Violet quiekte laut und voller Spaß. Sie wurden erst in ihrem Spiel unterbrochen als Narzissa den Raum betrat.

„Und? Wo fliegt ihr hin?“, fragte sie amüsiert. 

Severus setzt sich mit Violet in den Armen auf.

„Na? Wo fliegen wir hin?“, fragte er seine Tochter. 

„Dada!“, machte Violet und zeigte mit ihrem kleinen Finger auf Severus. 

„Was? Ich?“, entgegnete er und schüttelte übertrieben den Kopf. 

Narzissa setzte sich neben die zwei.

„Musst du heute wieder zur Anhörung?“, fragte sie. 

„Mama kommt immer gleich mit dem Ernst des Lebens daher.“, sagte Severus zu seiner Tochter ehe er sich seiner Frau zuwandte. „Ja und ich hoffe es ist dieses Mal wirklich die Letzte. Die Kommissionsrichter haben etwas durchklingen lassen, dass sie Yaxleys Spielchen nicht ewig unterstützen werden. Wenn das vorbei ist, dann haben wir unsere wohl verdiente Ruhe. Nicht wahr, Violet?“

„Dada!“, machte Violet erneut und drückte ihren Kopf fest an ihren Vater. 

Severus hatte die fehlenden Lehrer längst ersetzt. Allerdings hatte er keine weiteren Todesser eingesetzt. Das Risiko, dass sich damit nur die Geschichte wiederholte, war ihm zu groß. Stattdessen suchte er nach reinblütigen Zauberern, denen er so weit vertrauen konnte, dass er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht einfach in den Rücken fielen. Es war so schon anstrengend genug die Schule zu verwalten. Da brauchte nicht noch Grabenkämpfe zwischen konkurrierenden Todessern. Vor dem Dunklen Lord hatte er seine Entscheidung bereits erklärt und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung schien es Voldemort egal zu sein, solange sein Wille in Hogwarts durchgesetzt wurde.

Severus gab Violet in die Hände seiner Frau und erhob sich. Er musste bereits früh im Ministerium erscheinen. Die Anhörung vor der Untersuchungskommission würde vermutlich wieder den ganzen Tag dauern. Severus hoffte wirklich dies sei das allerletzte Mal.

\------------------------------

Die Anhörung des Untersuchungsausschusses fand wieder einmal in einem der großen Gerichtsräume statt. Die schwarz gefliesten Wände und das blaue, kalte Licht sorgten für eine erdrückende Atmosphäre. Severus saß auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. Einer jener Stühle deren Ketten nervös an ihm herabhingen, jeder Zeit bereit den darauf sitzenden zu fesseln. Die Kommission saß vor ihm. Die meisten waren schon früher Richter im Ministerium gewesen. Hinzu kamen einige Todesser. Yaxley stand im Raum zwischen Severus und der Kommission und trug einmal mehr all seine Verdächtigungen vor. Severus langweilte es ja mittlerweile, ehrlich gesagt.

„Mister Yaxley“, unterbrach eine Richterin ihn in seinem Sermon. „Wir haben dieses Lied nun schon oft von Ihnen gehört. Die Kommission hat entschieden, dass wir heute zu einer Entscheidung bezüglich der Vorfälle in Hogwarts kommen wollen. Deshalb, gleich vornweg: Wir werden keinen weiteren Antrag auf eine Prozessverlängerung zustimmen.“

Yaxley sah sie an als hätte man Weihnachten abgesagt. Severus hingegen könnte sich ein grimmiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Wir möchten Sie daher bitten, wenn Sie keine Beweise vorzubringen haben, sich zu setzen.“, sagte die Richterin weiter. 

Yaxley verzog sein Gesicht, nahm aber gehorsam Platz. Er war sichtlich verärgert, dass man ihn als Chef der Strafverfolgung derart zurechtwies.

Die Richterin erhob sich.

„Die Untersuchungskommission wird nun ihr Fazit vortragen.“, sagte sie. 

Einer der Todesser erhob sich und die Richterin nahm wieder Platz.

„Professor Severus Tobias Snape, die Kommission ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die gegen Sie vorgebrachten Anschuldigungen haltlos sind. Es konnte weder ihre Beteiligung noch sonstige Verwicklung in den Fall der verschwundenen Lehrer bewiesen werden, daher ist ihr Freispruch einstimmig erfolgt. Das Ministerium bittet zudem offiziell um Entschuldigung und wird die Gerichtskosten übernehmen. Damit ist die Verhandlung beendet.“

Severus nickte und erhob sich. Yaxley sah aus als würde er gleich explodieren. Ohne sich weiter um die Anwesenden zu kümmern verließ Severus den Raum. Es überraschte ihn, dass die Kommission sich über Yaxley hinweg gesetzt und diese Farce endlich beendet hatte. Vielleicht hatte auch jemand im Hintergrund Druck gemacht, womöglich der Dunkle Lord selbst? Wie auch immer, er war freigesprochen worden und damit über jeden Zweifel erhaben, dass was immer im Wald passiert war nicht ihm zuzuschreiben war. Ein besseres Alibi konnte er gar nicht haben.

In der Vorhalle wartete bereits wieder eine Meute Reporter. Severus räusperte sich und richtete seine Krawatte, dann trat er, wie zu einem letzten Gefecht, der Gruppe entgegen.

„Sir? Sir? Wurden Sie verurteilt?“, fragte ein ganz aufdringlicher Zeitgenosse.

„Es ist wie gehabt.“, sagte Severus laut damit es auch alle hörten. „Ich wurde freigesprochen von dem – wie der Chef der Strafverfolgung, Mister Yaxley, sicher auch einsehen wird – lächerlichen Vorwurf ich hätte irgendetwas mit den mysteriösen Vorfällen in Dafttown zu tun. Die Entscheidung der Kommission war übrigens einstimmig.“

„Professor … Sir … was gedenken Sie nun zu tun?“, fragte ein anderer Reporter.

„Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurück kehren und dort meine Aufgabe als Schulleiter wie gehabt fortsetzen.“, antwortete Severus.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ist es wahr, dass die neuen Lehrer anders als ihre Vorgänger nicht den Rang eines Todessers begleiten?“

„Ich weiß, was Sie anzudeuten versuchen, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie auf dem Holzweg sind. Hätte es diesen schrecklichen Vorfall nicht gegeben, dann wäre ich ja kaum gezwungen gewesen Ersatz zu suchen. Die neuen Lehrer wurden rein nach ihrer Qualifikation gewählt und nicht, weil ich versuche politisch irgendetwas auszudrücken.“

„Aber Sir, damit sind Sie der einzige Todesser in Hogwarts. Mancher würde vielleicht meinen, dass die Interessen des Dunklen Lords besser vertreten wurden als mehr Mitglieder des Ordens anwesend waren.“, sagte der Reporter.

„Da ich keine Gedanken lesen kann ist es mir unmöglich zu sagen, was _mancher_ wohl über mich denkt. Ich kann Öffentlichkeit nur versichern, dass der Schulbetrieb nun, da diese furchtbare Geschichte hinter uns liegt, wieder seinen gewohnten Gang nehmen wird. Das wäre dann alles.“, erwiderte Severus und ging an der lauernden Meute vorbei, die ihn weiterhin Fragen rufend bis zum Ausgang verfolgte.

Er war froh, dass ihn, als er das Ministerium verließ, draußen nicht noch mehr sogenannte Journalisten auf ihn warteten, sonder Lucius. Sein alter Freund stand da, auf einen altmodischen Gehstock gestützt und blickte ihn erwartend an.

„Freispruch.“, sagte Severus zu ihm.

„Und Yaxley?“, fragte Lucius.

„Er muss jetzt vermutlich erst einmal jemanden foltern bis er sich wieder beruhigt.“, entgegnete Severus und musste zugeben, dass ihn dieser Gedanke ernsthaft erheiterte. 

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht nach der Show, die er abgezogen hat.“, sagte Lucius. 

„Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich etwas zu verbergen hätte.“, antwortete Severus.

„Hmm.“, machte Lucius. 

„Sag mir nicht, dass du es ihm abgenommen hast?“, fragte Severus. 

„Ich bin mir manchmal nicht mehr sicher, was ich glauben soll.“, sagte Lucius. „Seit Dracos Tod ist alles ziemlich verwirrend.“

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Komm heute Abend zu uns, dann essen wir und wir können alles in Ruhe durchgehen, falls du das möchtest.“

„Und Narzissa?“, fragte Lucius mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit. 

„Was soll mit ihr sein?“, fragte Severus. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit dafür bin sie zu sehen und … na ja … mit dem Kind eines anderen.“, antwortete Lucius. 

„Sei nicht so ein Esel!“, entgegnete Severus harsch. „Du wolltest Frieden. Ich bin bereit dich zum Abendessen einzuladen. Insofern du dich benimmst.“

„Ich bin ehrlich, ein Teil von mir hängt noch an ihr. Auch wenn ich so schlecht zu ihr war. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht einfach abschalten, so wie du.“, sagte Lucius. „Es war einfacher als ich noch der arrogante Ehemann war.“

„Dann such dir 'ne Frau – also eine für länger als eine Nacht.“, erwiderte Severus. 

Lucius starrte ihn an.

„Du hast mir eine runter gehauen als ich dir Tipps gegeben habe.“, sagte Lucius leise.

„Da hast du mir auch vorschreiben wollen, was ich mit meiner Geliebten mache. Ich sage lediglich, dass du ein neues Leben anfangen sollst. Mir hat es erstaunlich gut getan und Narzissa im übrigen auch.“

Lucius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn finster an.

„Das war übrigens kein Vorwurf.“, fügte Severus schnell hinzu.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Lucius. „Sie war nie glücklich mit mir.“

„Mein Angebot bleibt. Überlege es dir.“, versuchte Severus das Gespräch zu entschärfen.

Lucius nickte nur schweigend. Severus atmete tief und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte seinem alten Freund gerne helfen, aber dafür musste er sich auch helfen lassen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort disapperierte Severus.


	31. Das Ende der Trauer

Lucius ging auf Severus' Einladung ein. Sein Freund hatte recht als er sagte er sei ein Esel. Etwas in ihm verfiel immer wieder der Eifersucht, doch sein Verstand sagte Lucius, dass es dazu eigentlich keinerlei Grund gab. Severus hatte ihm Narzissa nicht wirklich weg genommen. Sie hatten sich schon vorher auseinander gelebt. Dracos Tod hatte das nur offensichtlich gemacht.

Lucius zog sich sein besseres Hemd sowie Anzug und Krawatte an, bevor er bei Severus Zuhause erschien. Er kannte das alte Landhaus noch von früher. Vermutlich war Lucius einer der wenigen Menschen, die sich das Recht erworben hatten sein richtiges Zuhause sehen zu dürfen und nicht nur Severus' konspirative Wohnung in Spinners End. Er klingelte und wartete. Sein Freund öffnete ihm die Tür. Er war leger in ein weißes Hemd gekleidet und seine Hosenträger baumelten den Seiten herunter. Lucius überlegte für einen Moment, ob er nicht etwas overdressed war, aber nein, er war hier der Gast. Da schickte es sich nicht sich so informell zu kleiden.

Severus umarmte ihn freundschaftlich und wies ihn hinein.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist.“, sagte Severus. 

Er brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer an den Esstisch, der bereits reich gedeckt war. Auf dem Boden tollte Severus' Tochter Violet in einer Latzhose herum. Er hatte sie das letzte Mal zu ihrer Geburt gesehen. Damals war sie völlig Kahl auf ihrem Köpfchen gewesen. Jetzt hingegen wuchs ihr dichtes, rabenschwarzes Haar, das nicht von ungefähr an das ihres Vaters erinnerte. Sie blicke Lucius mit ihren großen Augen an und zeigte mit ihrem kleinen Finger auf ihn.

„Dada!“, machte Violet. 

Severus hob sie hoch und nahm sie auf den Arm.

„Das ist Onkel Lucius. Sag hallo.“, sagte Severus und nahm ihren kleinen Arm und tat so als ob sie winken würde. 

„Onkel Lucius?“, fragte ebenjener etwas steif. 

„Wie soll ich dich sonst nennen? Großvater?“, sagte Severus. 

„Nein, Onkel ist schon angemessen, denke ich.“, antwortete Lucius. 

Narzissa kam herein. Sie trug ein langes, grünes, figurbetontes Kleid. Er wusste ja, dass sie solche Kleider liebte und es nicht zu aufwändig mochte. Sie nickte ihm zu und nahm Severus Violet ab.

„Lucius.“, sagte sie freundlich zur Begrüßung. „Ich bringe Violet ins Bett und dann bin ich gleich für euch da.“ 

Narzissa verschwand die Treppe nach oben. Zwischen Lucius und Severus entstand eine peinliche Pause. Sein Freund holte schließlich eine Flasche Wein aus einem Schrank in der Küche, entkorkte ihn und schenkten ihnen Dreien schon mal ein.

„Setz dich doch.“, sagte Severus und wies an den Platz am Kopf des Tisches. 

Lucius ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Es gab Steak und Würstchen mit gebackenen Kartoffeln und Minzsoße. Es wirkte erstaunlich einfach. In Malfoy Manor übernahm immer die Dienerschaft das Kochen. Entsprechend war Lucius wesentlich Aufwändigeres gewohnt. Zugegeben, er hatte seine Ex-Frau nie kochen gesehen.

„Hat Narzissa das gekocht?“, fragte Lucius, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. 

Severus lachte hohl.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte Lucius. 

„Böse Zungen würden behaupten, dass die Zaubertrankbrauerei doch auch nichts anderes wäre als das Kochen in einer Küche.“, entgegnete Severus. 

„Du?“, fragte Lucius verblüfft. 

„Der alte Griesgram kann Essen zubereiten. Was sagt man dazu?“, sagte Severus sichtlich belustigt.

„Ich hätte dich nur nicht für den Typ gehalten.“, antwortete Lucius. 

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt wie veraltet es in deinem Kopf zugeht, Lucius?“, erwiderte Severus. 

„Ja ...“, begann Lucius langsam. „... so ist das wohl mit uns Aristokraten. Ich weiß, du hast nie viel davon gehalten.“

„Ich bin ein Arbeiterkind aus einem südenglischen Fischerdorf. Da wächst man nicht gerade mit Ehrfurcht vor der Monarchie auf.“, entgegnete Severus. 

Mit einem Mal mussten sie beide losprusten. Es erinnerte ihn an früher als sie noch in der Schule waren. Severus und Lucius passten auf den ersten Blick gar nicht zusammen. Ein Halbblüter aus der Unterklasse und der Sohn eines reinblütigen Adligen, aber sie verstanden sich ab ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Vielleicht gerade weil sie so unterschiedlich waren. Sein Vater ging an die Decke als er erfuhr mit welchem „Gesindel“ sein Sohn sich abgab, doch Lucius fürchtete weder die langen Reden seiner Mutter noch die Schläge seines Vaters. Irgendwann fanden sie sich damit ab, dass er und Severus beste Freunde waren.

Narzissa kam wieder herein und fand die beiden lachend auf dem Tisch liegend vor.

„Ich habe was verpasst, richtig?“, sagte sie feststellend und setzte sich ihrem Mann gegenüber. 

Lucius und Severus brauchten noch einen Augenblick ehe sie sich wieder fingen. Sein Freund nahm sein Weinglas und erhob es.

„Darauf“, sagte Severus als er wieder ganz der Alte war. „dass nicht nur ich von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen wurde, sondern auch darauf, dass wir hier so friedlich sitzen können. Es ist Zeit die Ruhe zu genießen.“

Die Drei stießen sachte an und jeder nippte an seinem Wein. Anschließend begannen sie zu essen. Zu Lucius eigener Überraschung war die Stimmung ausgelassen. Sie redeten und scherzten, tranken noch mehr Wein und Lucius überkam ein seltsam wehmütiges Gefühl. Es erinnerte ihn an Zeiten als die Welt einfacher schien. Vor dem Krieg. Vor den Todessern.

„Ich habe eine Bitte.“, sagte Lucius am späten Abend, als sie ihre Teller geleert und den Wein ausgetrunken hatten. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er diesen Wunsch äußern sollte und vor allem wie. „Dracos erster Todestag jährt sich bald. Ich dachte wir könnten gemeinsam zum Friedhof gehen und ihm die Ehre erweisen.“

Severus und Narzissa sahen sich für einen Augenblick an. Lucius war nicht sicher wie sie reagieren würden und rechnete schon mit einer festen Absage als Severus schließlich nickte.

„Natürlich können wir das tun.“, sagte Severus. „Gar keine Frage.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Lucius überrascht. 

Narzissa verdrehte die Augen auf eine Art, die er nur zu gut kannte. Es hieß, dass er sie gerade mehr als nur beleidigt hatte.

„Weil du ja der Einzige bist, der ihn vermisst, richtig?“, sagte Narzissa schnippisch. 

„Also das habe ich nicht ...“, begann Lucius, doch Severus hob gebieterisch die Hände. 

„Keinen Streit!“, sagte er bestimmt. „Wir sind uns vermutlich einig, wenn ich sage, dass Draco für uns alle wie ein Sohn war. Es würde uns allen gut tun ihn noch einmal zu sehen.“

„Heute so diplomatisch?“, entgegnete Narzissa zu ihrem Mann. 

„Ich kann das durchaus, wenn ich will.“, antwortete Severus lächelnd. 

Lucius fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch wenn es Narzissa schon wieder in den falschen Hals bekam, so bedeutete es ihm viel, dass sie ihn zum Friedhof begleiten wollten. Lucius wusste, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der trauerte und er hoffte, dass es ihm und Narzissa half dieses Kapitel endlich hinter sich zu lassen. Sie würden ihren Sohn für immer vermissen, doch er hatte über Severus' Worte nachgedacht. Es war Zeit ein neues Kapitel aufzuschlagen.

\-------------------------------------

Severus und Narzissa nahmen Lucius' Bitte sehr ernst. Sie trugen dem Anlass entsprechend schwarze Kleidung. Auch Violet trug einen schwarzen Pullover und eine schwarze Hose. Auf ihrem Kopf saß eine graue Strickmütze. Sie klammerte sich an Severus schwarze Robe und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Fast als wüsste seine Tochter schon warum sie hier waren.

Lucius erwartete sie am Tor des Friedhofs. Auch er trug schwarz. In seiner Hand einen Strauß mit weißen Rosen. Narzissa hatte ebenfalls etwas mitgebracht. Keine Blumen, sondern ein gerahmtes Foto ihres Sohnes. Es zeigte Draco wie er im Profil posierte und dem Betrachter zu lächelte. Severus konnte sich erinnern, dass der Junge die letzten beiden Jahre seines Lebens nicht besonders viel zu lachen hatte. Das Bild musste also schon etwas älter sein.

Sie gingen schweigend über den Friedhof, hin zu Dracos Grab. Der Grabstein war mit dem Familienwappen der Malfoys verziert. Darunter stand:

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY_

_5\. Juni 1980 – 2. Mai 1998_

Lucius legte seinen Rosenstrauß auf das Grab und Narzissa stellte das Bild ihres Sohnes an den Stein. Sie wollte, dass man sah, dass er glücklich war. Schweigend standen sie da. Keiner sagte etwas, doch Severus bemerkte, dass Lucius krampfhaft versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er war bei weitem nicht mehr so versteinert wie bei der Beerdigung. Im Gegenteil. Severus hörte wie sein Freund schwer Luft holte und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, vor dem Grab auf die Knie sank. Er begann laut zu weinen. Lucius war nie jemand gewesen, der seine Emotionen öffentlich zeigte. Die Maske, die er so lange im Namen der Familie Malfoy getragen hatte, sie zerbrach.

Narzissa kniete sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr.“, schluchze Lucius und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Severus hatte ihn noch nie so weinen sehen. Auch Narzissa rannen stille Tränen die Wangen hinab. Severus hielt sich mit Violet auf dem Arm im Hintergrund. Er wollte den beiden diesen emotionalen Moment nicht zerstören. Severus war Dracos Pate gewesen. Er hatte ihn aufwachsen sehen und war sein Lehrer in Hogwarts. Im sechsten Schuljahr hatte er Draco vor sich selbst und den Todessern gerettet indem er Dumbledore tötete als Draco es nicht konnte. Und dann starb er einfach in einem Krieg, den der Junge nicht einmal verstand. Ohne die Geschichten der anderen über den glorreichen Dunklen Lord wäre er vermutlich nicht so sorglos mit seinem Leben umgegangen. Severus dachte manchmal er hätte mehr tun müssen. Er hätte Draco retten müssen. Ihn abhalten müssen Ruhm in der Schlacht zu suchen, aber Severus wusste noch genau wie er mit achtzehn war. Der Drang sich zu beweisen konnte übermächtig sein. Severus war kaum älter als er das gleiche versuchte und wenn er daran dachte wohin ihn das geführt hatte, dann spürte er Ekel vor sich selbst.

Lucius und Narzissa knieten lange vor dem Grab ihres Sohnes und hielten sich in stiller Verzweiflung aneinander fest. Severus war es unangenehm. Er entfernte sich ein Stück mit Violet auf dem Arm. Schließlich erhoben sich die beiden, wischten ihre Tränen weg und umarmten sich noch einmal freundschaftlich.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Ja.“, sagte Lucius mit schwacher Stimme. „Und du hattest recht, Severus. Man muss ein neues Leben anfangen, sonst geht man an dem Gefühl zu Grunde.“

Er nickte ihm zu. Als Severus von Lilys Tod erfahren hatte da hätte er sich am Liebsten umgebracht. Es war Dumbledore gewesen, der ihn davon abhielt. Er erinnerte ihn daran, dass das Leben weiter ging, trotz aller Verluste und all dem Schmerz und das es etwas gab wofür es sich zu Kämpfen lohnte. Seine Rache- und Schuldgefühle hatten ihn lange Zeit zerfressen, doch er hätte keine zwanzig Jahre in dieser Schule durchgehalten, wenn er immer nur davon erfüllt gewesen wäre. Zerstreuung hatte ihm geholfen und Minerva, die ebenfalls nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Severus war sich sicher, dass sie sich manchmal wie sein Kindermädchen fühlte, andererseits half sie ihm indem sie Worte fand, wenn er kurz davor war seinen Verstand vor Verzweiflung zu verlieren. Sie wäre sicher eine viel bessere Schulleiterin als er gewesen.

Mit Abstand betrachtet war es jedoch Narzissa gewesen, die ihn von seinem Schmerz und seinen Schuldgefühlen heilte. Sein Leben neu zu ordnen und jemand kennen zu lernen, der einen verstand, das war es, was ihn befreite. Severus wünschte sich für Lucius, dass er eines Tages auch frei sein würde. Jetzt war es dafür aber noch zu früh. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie verstört er wäre, wenn Violet etwas zustieße. Er kannte mittlerweile das Gefühl wie es war sein Kind zu lieben. Es zu verlieren war unvorstellbar.

„Sollen wir dich nach Hause bringen?“, fragte Severus.

„Nein.“, antwortete Lucius. „Nein, ich schaff das schon.“

„Schick mir eine Eule, wenn es dir nicht gut geht.“, sagte Narzissa.

Lucius nickte still. Severus nahm die Hand seiner Frau. Er streichelte ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Schweigend standen sie noch eine ganze Weile beieinander. Schließlich ging Lucius alleine davon und disapperierte.

Narzissa lehnte sich an Severus' Schulter.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass mich das so mitnehmen würde.“, sagte sie leise.

„Niemand verbietet dir zu trauern. Dieser Schmerz wird nicht besser mit den Jahren.“, antwortete Severus ihr.

„Lass uns gehen.“, sagte Narzissa.

Hand in Hand ging die kleine Familie davon. Ein neues Leben wartete auf sie.


	32. Epilog

Viele Jahre waren seit den Ereignissen während der Schlacht von Hogwarts vergangen. Die Macht des Dunklen Lords war ungebrochen. Severus Snape saß auf dem thronartigen Stuhl des Schulleiters von Hogwarts in der großen Halle. Er war älter geworden, so wie alles rund um ihn herum, doch er trug die langsam ergrauenden Strähnen und Barthaare mit Würde. So wie er es immer tat.

Die neuen Erstklässler kamen in die Halle einmarschiert und er kam nicht umhin die Augen nach dem schwarzen Schopf eines elfjährigen Mädchens offen zu halten. Schließlich fand er Violet. Sie war wie alle anderen Erstklässler hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugierde, Erstaunen und angespannter Nervosität.

Severus hatte viele Veränderungen in Hogwarts durchgesetzt, auch gegen den Willen des Ministeriums und des Dunklen Lords. Er hatte die Häuser und die Auswahlzeremonie wieder eingeführt. Es war einfach besser, wenn die Kinder, die Wahl hatten.

Seine Stellvertreterin, Professor  Amelia Cordworth, stand mit einer langen Pergamentrolle vor dem Stuhl auf dem der sprechende Hut lag. In alphabetischer Reihenfolge las sie die Namen vor. Wie früher setzten sich die Schüler auf den Stuhl, bekamen den Hut aufgesetzt und der verteilte sie dann auf die vier Häuser. 

Schließlich wurde „Snape, Violet“ aufgerufen. An den Tischen brach Gemurmel aus. Sicherlich fragten sich einige, ob sie sich verhört hatten oder ob dieses Mädchen wirklich den Namen ihres Direktor trug.

Violet trat schüchtern nach vorn und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Der Hut rutsche ihr, wie fast jedem Erstklässler, herunter bis zur Nase. Es herrschte eine gespannte Stille. Dann schließlich rief der Hut: „RAVENCLAW“

Severus überraschte es nicht im Geringsten. Sie war schlau und pfiffig, ganz wie die Hausgründerin. Slytherin wäre Verschwendung. Davon abgesehen glaubte er, dass dieser neue Wind in der Familie ihnen sicher allen gut tun würde.

Tosender Applaus von Tisch der Ravenclaws als sie sich dazu setzte. Ihre Begeisterung, dass der Hut sie ihnen zugeordnet hatte war größer als die Furcht vor dem Namen ihres Vaters. Violet sah schüchtern zum Lehrertisch und Severus konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und zwinkerte ihr ermutigend zu.

Das neue Jahr in Hogwarts würde sicherlich spannend für sie beide.

**ENDE**


End file.
